Deadline's Dawn
by Brandiwine
Summary: this screenplay encompasses most of the Highlander characters. It goes from flashback to flashback. Read it to find out!


"Highlander"

Deadline's Dawn

by Brandiwine

August 26, 2011

DUNCAN: I was born four hundred years ago in the highlands of Scotland. I am immortal and I am not alone. Now is the time of the Gathering. The stroke of a sword will release the power of the quickening. In the end there can be only one.

"Queen: Princes of the Universe"

ACT ONE: SCENE ONE: CEMETERY

Wind blows on a crisp day in Paris. Duncan Mc'Cleud stands beside Tessa's grave. He wears a leather coat over green turtle-neck and thick corduroy pants. A woman with stringy, wet brown hair and watery-blue eyes lies behind Tessa's headstone whimpering. She wears a sodden, flannel nightdress with a woolen cloak. She wears slippers on her feet. A cat mules in her arms. Duncan looks down and senses what she is.

DUNCAN: Hi.

XORNA: Hi. Please help me.

DUNCAN: Let me help you up.

He reaches a hand out and she reaches for it with a frail hand. Duncan lifts her up in his arms seeing the cat cradled near her chest.

XORNA: Xorna Roce. Thank you.

DUNCAN: Duncan Mc'Cleud of the Clan Mc'Cleud. You're welcome. Why are you here like this? Are you lost?

Xorna pushes hair behind her ears.

XORNA: No, I'm not lost. Do you have a sword?

DUNCAN: Yes. Don't you?

XORNA: I'm not strong enough to lift mine. Can you lift yours?

DUNCAN: Yes. Why?

XORNA: I was waiting for you. You are the only one who can help me.

DUNCAN: Why? How did you get here? What brought you here?

XORNA: I came here to die. I was waiting for an immortal to come and take my head.

DUNCAN: That sounds neurotic. Most immortals want to live, to survive.

XORNA: I've had enough of the game of the Gathering. Please, take my head.

DUNCAN: I'm not going to kill you. Xorna, are you ok?

Xorna gasps and dies in Duncan's arms. The cat meows and dies with her. Duncan can't help but laugh because of the situation. She gasps back to life some minutes later and the cat meows and yawns.

DUNCAN: I think you died of exposure. You're coming with me.

XORNA: Ok. When you take my head, can you take Cital's too? She's my friend. She's tired of living forever too.

Duncan does laugh.

DUNCAN: I'm taking you to my barge to help you. No more talking about beheading. Ok?

XORNA: Ok. For now.

Duncan carries Xorna to his car. He takes a thick blanket from the trunk and wraps her within it. A man with short-cropped black hair and brown eyes approaches. He wears jeans and a t-shirt. He holds a sword in his hand.

CORTEZ: Well, well. You seemed to have beat me to the immortal woman. I was coming back for her, but here you are.

DUNCAN: What do you want?

CORTEZ: The lady wanted me to take her head. I'm here to do so.

Duncan and the spaniard clash swords and fight hand to hand.

DUNCAN: You're no longer needed.

He paries a move from Cortez.

CORTEZ: You didn't have to interfere.

Cortez blocks a swipe from Duncan.

DUNCAN: It's not within us to kill unarmed immortals.

CORTEZ: She has a sword.

DUNCAN: Yes, but she's too weak to wield it. You should have walked away.

He pins Cortez to the ground.

CORTEZ: I'm an immortal. This is what we do.

DUNCAN: Too bad. There can be only one.

Duncan whacks off Cortez's head. Lightning comes and arks into his body. He screams as Xorna covers her ears. He jumps into the car and drives away.

XORNA: I'm sorry you had to do that for me.

DUNCAN: It's ok. Maybe there was a reason you went to holy ground.

XORNA: Oh yeah. The cemetery is holy ground.

They share a smile. SCENE TWO: DUNCAN's BARGE

"Jewel: Am I Standing Still?"

Duncan pulls up outside the barge. He helps Xorna from the car. She still cuddles Cital in her arms. Richie appears on his bike and follows them inside. Duncan fills the bathtub with hot, steaming water. Xorna waits still wrapped in the blanket.

RICHIE: Hi, I'm Richie.

XORNA: Hi, Xorna. Are you a friend of Mc'Cleud's?

RICHIE: Yeah. Are you? Cute cat.

XORNA: Thanks. I was in distress at the cemetery. Duncan helped me.

RICHIE: Ok.

Richie sits in a chair. Duncan comes out from the bathroom.

DUNCAN: Ok. There's a hot bath for you in there. There are towels under the sink. Do you need help?

Xorna stands up and drops the blanket.

XORNA: I can manage. Thank you.

She walks slowly into the bathroom and closes the door.

RICHIE: So, you found her in the cemetery. I didn't know you were in the habit of bringing home strays. Why do you still have your head?

Duncan sits near Richie.

DUNCAN: She was near death from exposure and frostbite. She asked me to take her head.

RICHIE: Ok. Another insane immortal. Shouldn't you open a charity hospital or something?

Duncan smiles.

DUNCAN: It's just temporary until Methos arrives.

RICHIE: You called him huh?

DUNCAN: He is a doctor. She needs help.

RICHIE: Take her to the hospital.

DUNCAN: You know I can't do that, Richie. I need to find out who she is. Where she comes from.

RICHIE: To find out if she's a threat or not? Ok. I've never heard of an immortal cat though.

Duncan laughs.

DUNCAN: Neither have I. She did ask me to behead the cat too.

Richie laughs.

RICHIE: Never a dull moment round here. No.

Methos knocks on the door and walks in with a black bag. He wears a hooded, blue parka with ski pants. He takes off his parka and sits beside Duncan on a couch. Duncan hangs Methos's parka in a closet.

METHOS: Am I interrupting?

DUNCAN: No, not at all. Do you want coffee or something?

METHOS: No thanks. Where's the patient?

DUNCAN: in the bath. She'll be out soon.

METHOS: Where did you find her? What was she wearing?

DUNCAN: Why? Do you know her, Methos?

Methos shows no response on his face.

METHOS: Maybe. Where did you find her?

DUNCAN: In the cemetery behind Tessa's grave.

METHOS: That's new. What was she doing there?

DUNCAN: She was dying. She asked me to take her head.

METHOS: Not again. Was she wearing a nightgown?

DUNCAN: Yes. How do you know?

METHOS: Adam is her watcher. I lost track of her for a few days.

RICHIE: Tell me. Do you watch her cat?

METHOS: I'll admit Xorna's a unique case. To answer your question, she always has Cital with her no matter where she is.

DUNCAN: Where does she come from?

METHOS: She was born in Paris in 1925. She lived here for a while until the Vichy Squad sent her on a train to Auschwitz Birkenau. She was rescued from there and has lived in Paris ever since.

DUNCAN: On her own?

RICHIE: That kind-of sucks.

METHOS: She does have a husband.

DUNCAN: She does? Who?

Duncan senses an immortal and slowly gets up reaching for his sword. A tall man with blond curls and vivid-blue eyes stands in the doorway.

JOSOP: I'm not here for your head. I'm just here for my vife. I tracked her here.

DUNCAN: Duncan Mc'Cleud.

Duncan puts out a hand.

JOSOP: Josop Roce. Nice to meet you.

They shake hands.

DUNCAN: This is Richie Ryan.

JOSOP: Hi. Hi, Methos.

METHOS: Josop. How did you track her this time?

JOSOP: I have a friend who follows her. I think Cital is zeh key. She alvays manages to lead us to Xorna.

METHOS: What friend?

Josop smiles coyly.

JOSOP: Joe Dawson.

DUNCAN: I should have known. Where's Dawson now?

JOSOP: Probably at his club. Vy?

DUNCAN: Just wondering. He's my watcher.

JOSOP: Oh. Ok. So, verr's Xorna?

Xorna comes out in a borrowed robe with her hair swabbed in a towel. She comes over to Josop and embraces him. He returns her embrace and holds her close looking down on her.

JOSOP: So? How are you?

XORNA: Warm.

She coughs and sneezes. Josop lets her go looking disapproving at her.

METHOS: Go and get her some clothes, Josop. I'll examine her.

JOSOP: I brought some clothes vith me. Shouldn't ve go home?

DUNCAN: Is your home on holy ground? A man tried to take her head when we were leaving. I took his.

RICHIE: Why go to the cemetery if you want to die. Isn't that holy ground?

METHOS: It is holy ground. Xorna, why did you go there?

Xorna looks ashamed.

XORNA: May I get dressed now?

METHOS: Not yet. Can I borrow your bedroom, Mc'Cleud?

DUNCAN: Of course.

JOSOP: Here.

He hands Xorna the clothes. She takes them.

JOSOP: You and I are goink to have a talk about zis later. Don't zink I'm not angry.

XORNA: I don't. I know you are.

She follows Methos into the bedroom. Josop sinks into a chair.

DUNCAN: Do you care to explain?

JOSOP: Xorna is special.

RICHIE: Special how?

JOSOP: Vell. She takes Cital everyverr like she's her child.

DUNCAN: Because she can't have children no doubt.

JOSOP: Yah. Adam vatches her ven he can. Joe helps out also. I'm glad you found her instead of Cortez.

RICHIE: You knew the immortal huh?

JOSOP: Yah. I met him ven he vas an Aztec warrior. A conquistador.

DUNCAN: All immortals know each other somehow. We live so long, we meet each other sooner or later on the road or in town.

Methos emerges from the bedroom with his bag.

METHOS: Xorna's getting dressed. She had hypothermia, but it's gone thanks to Mc'Cleud. She has Pneumonia and Bronchitis. I gave her some antibiotics. You can pick some up at the local drugstore when these run out.

Methos tosses some pill bottles at Josop who expertly catches them.

JOSOP: Thanks. Thank you, Duncan.

DUNCAN: You're welcome. Maybe Richie and I can keep an eye out for her too.

METHOS: That's not your job.

DUNCAN: I'm just saying. We could call if we see her.

Methos retrieves his parka and leaves. Xorna comes out from the bedroom wearing a lime-green sweater set. Her hair is in a clip behind her shoulder.

JOSOP: Your doctor slash vatcher gave me some meds for you. You ready to go?

Xorna hugs Duncan and Richie.

XORNA: I'm sorry for my antics. Thank you for your hospitality.

RICHIE: I didn't do anything. It was all Mac.

XORNA: You were nice. Bye.

RICHIE: Bye.

DUNCAN: Come back any time.

Xorna smiles and takes Josop's hand. They exit the barge.

scene THREE: DOWNTOWN PARIS

"Queen: Under Pressure"

Xorna holds Josop's hand. They wear parkas. Xorna wears a pink parka and Josop wears green. They walk past the Eiffel Tower. Xorna stops and lets go of his hand. Josop hands her his camera smiling.

JOSOP: I know how you like your pictures.

XORNA: Thank you. You give me so much. What do I give you but trouble?

Josop hugs her.

JOSOP: You give me joy. You make me laugh. Yah, you make me vorry, but can you help it huh?

Cital meows in her pocket.

XORNA: Cital has to conduct business.

JOSOP: Good thing she'll go on zeh grass. Put her down. I'll vatch her. You take pictures. Don't vander far.

She kisses his cheek and beams.

XORNA: I'll be right over there.

JOSOP: No vorries. I'll bring Cital ven she's done.

They kiss once more.

XORNA: I knew there was a reason I loved you.

Xorna moves away shooting pictures.

Antwon: Are you Xorna Roce?

The man is tall with shaggy, brown hair and intense brown eyes. He wears a red tunic with tan pants. Xorna sees he holds a sword in his left hand.

XORNA: What do you want?

ANTWON: I want you, Xorna Roce.

XORNA: You got me.

She uses his hand to force his sword to his throat and uses her whole strength to push his hand. Antwon slices off his own head. Xorna jumps away screaming as the quickening comes and goes with people watching.

LIEUTENANT LE'BRON: Are you all right, Madame? What a freak storm.

He helps Xorna up as she breathes a sigh of relief.

XORNA: I'm fine. Merci. I tried to talk him out of it. Why?

Josop joins them with Cital in hand.

JOSOP: Xorna? Vat's happening here?

XORNA: A man cut off his own head right in front of me. Can we go home?

Josop puts Cital in the pouch Xorna carries attached to her chest. She pets the cat.

LIEUTENANT Le'bron: Is it your statement that the man cut off his own head?

XORNA: I saw what he was about to do. I tried to talk him out of it. He said not even God could talk him out of it.

LIEUTENANT Le'bron: Merci, Madame. You may go.

JOSOP: Should ve skip zeh museum? You must be distraught.

XORNA: No. I'm fine. Let's go.

Josop and Xorna enter the museum. Cital burrows herself into the pouch so she won't be seen. Josop and XORNA wander around looking at paintings and sculptures.

JOSOP: You like Picasso. Vat did he paint?

XORNA: Actually, I was thinking of Vangho and his Starry, Starry Night. Tessa liked Rodan. She taught me so much.

JOSOP: Vat did she teach you?

Xorna rests her head on Josop's shoulder. Xorna thinks of the past.

Paris, 1996

TESSA: Would you like to learn?

Xorna watches Tessa work.

XORNA: How do you do it? Isn't it hard?

TESSA: It's not so hard. You focus on the clay and make what you want come out of it. See?

Tessa molds a simple cup from a lump of clay as Xorna smiles.

XORNA: Can I try?

TESSA: Of course you can. Here.

Tessa hands Xorna some clay. They sit in a room and sculpt. Xorna returns to the present smiling.

paris, 2005

JOSOP: Vat did you sculpt? I'd like to see it.

XORNA: You've seen and sold my work. I don't remember. I remember Tessa was brave and beautiful. I hope to be the same as your wife and as an immortal.

Josop hugs her and kisses her head.

JOSOP: You are beautiful.

XORNA: What about brave?

A man dressed in green approaches them holding a gun.

HOIDEN: How beautiful. Romeo and Juliet die in zeh museum. Are you ready to die?

XORNA: No, not really. Help! He has a gun!

Josop and Xorna duck as the man fires the gun at him. Museum shaundam arrive and wrestle him to the ground. The gun is taken away and Hoiden is handcuffed. Josop and Xorna rush away.

HOIDEN: You haven't seen zeh last of me! I'll come again!

The shaundam drag him away. Josop and Xorna quickly arrive home.

JOSOP: I think you showed me you were brave. You are brave.

XORNA: I yelled for help.

She lets Cital out of the pouch. Cital tucks herself into her cat-bed. Xorna smiles.

JOSOP: Sometimes askink or yellink for help is all one can do. You are brave.

Xorna laughs. Josop hugs her. They kiss.

Xorna: Didn't you say something about some business?

JOSOP: Some frenchmen are comink to buy some of our vork. Here they are now.

Xorna puts on a smile and opens the front door.

XORNA: Bonjour, Misseurs. Come in, sievouplei.

JEAN-CLAUD: Merci, Madame. You 'av a beautiful 'ome.

XORNA: Merci. We're glad you could come. Can I get you anything?

MARKU: Nonmerci. Just t'e paintings and things, sievouplei. We're in a great 'urry.

JOSOP: Of course. Here you are. I believe ve agreed on a hundred thousand franks.

JEAN-CLAUD: A piece. ere you go. Merci for your time.

XORNA: It's our pleasure. Come again, sievouplei.

Xorna shows them out beaming with happiness.

JOSOP: Vill you be ok alone vile I deposit this in zeh bank? I von't be gone long.

XORNA: I could make a special dinner for us. I await your return.

They kiss. Josop leaves. Xorna smiles and enters a rose-colored kitchen where she starts cooking.

SCENE FOUR: XORNA's HOUSE

"Madonna: Die Another Day"

Xorna marinades chicken in the kitchen. She next places two plastic wrapped potatoes in the microwave and times them. She opens a can of asparagus from the cupboard with a can opener and dumps it into a pan on the stove.

MICK: Here, Kitty, kitty.

Cital climbs from her bed. she moves to a man standing near the door holding a fish. Cital smiles and pounces for the fish. The man cuts off the cat's head with a smile. There's a small quickening. Xorna rushes into the room.

XORNA: Cital?

Mick smiles with short blond hair and twinkling blue eyes. He wears a shirt with vest and trousers holding a sword tinged with blood.

MICK: Sorry. She's gone to meet her maker. I guess you're next.

XORNA: You killed a harmless animal! You are an animal!

Xorna grabs her sword from a peg on the wall. They begin to fight.

MICK: She was just a cat. Yer just a woman. Ye will die next.

XORNA: You chose the wrong house to burgle, Sir.

She swipes Mick's head off. She screams as the lightning arks into her body. The german from the museum enters her house next.

Hoiden: My, my. Vat a mess you have here.

XORNA: This is not Grand Central Station!

HOIDEN: I beg your pardon. It seems like it.

XORNA: Sorry you can't stay for dinner.

She swipes off Hoiden's head and endures another quickening. Xorna lies on the floor howling and sobbing. Josop picks her up from the floor and holds her quaking body. She cries as he gently rocks and shushes her.

JOSOP: Sorry. I stopped to buy you some things. Is dinner cookink?

XORNA: On the stove and in the microwave.

Screams emanate from the baking potatoes in the microwave.

JOSOP: I'll check on dinner.

XORNA: The irishman killed Cital.

JOSOP: I'm sorry. I know how much apart of us she vas. I'll check on dinner. Ve have a mess to clean up.

Xorna wipes her sword clean and hangs it back on the wall. Josop checks to make sure dinner isn't burning. Xorna finds a shoebox for Cital. She places the pillow and blanket inside it from Cital's bed. She carefully arranges the body of her pet inside and closes the lid. Josop wraps the box in plastic.

JOSOP: It vill keep zeh box sealed.

XORNA: We were supposed to die together weren't we?

JOSOP: Not necessarily. Cat's usually aren't immortal. Ve can get another one.

Xorna: Maybe. What about the men?

JOSOP: I'll call for help vith them.

Methos knocks on the doorframe before entering the house.

METHOS: Sorry about your cat. Can I help?

JOSOP: You can help me vith zeh men. Xorna vill take care of this.

He hands her the small box. Methos and Josop remove the men from the house. Xorna goes outside to a rosebush and buries Cital.

XORNA: You were my friend. Rest easy. I will miss you.

She cries as she finishes covering the box with dirt. She dusts off her hands and goes back inside the house. Josop is there waiting for her alone.

XORNA: Where's Methos?

Josop sits on a peach-colored sofa. Xorna sits down beside him. He takes her in his arms. She rests against him with red-rimmed eyes.

JOSOP: Methos left. He said he vas bringink you a surprise tomorrow. I turned off zeh dinner.

XORNA: Thank you. I'm not hungry just now.

JOSOP: It vas brave of you to fight those men.

He hugs her close.

XORNA: I didn't really fight the second one. I was so angry I just took his head in seconds.

JOSOP: He had no right to kill Cital. Even I understand that.

XORNA: How did a man walk in here and kill Cital? I don't understand that.

JOSOP: I don't know. I'll call a security company tomorrow. Ok?

XORNA: Ok. Just hold me. Keep holding me.

JOSOP: That's all you "vant?

XORNA: That's all I want for now. Maybe food later.

They chuckle.

JOSOP: How about ve go upstairs and cuddle?

XORNA: Carry me?

JOSOP: Carry you? Frauloin, you vant zeh vorld.

XORNA: Pretty much.

Josop stands up and throws Xorna over his shoulder. She laughs as he stalks upstairs with her in his grasp.

XORNA: I'm not a sack of potatoes!

JOSOP: Could have fooled me.

He kicks the bedroom door shut behind them.

SCENE FIVE: XORNA's HOUSE

"Bette Midler: You Wouldn't Recognize The Room"

METHOS: Hi.

Xorna walks into the living room with a cup of hot chocolate in hand. She smiles before sitting down on the sofa.

XORNA: Hi. Would you like some?

She shows him her cup.

METHOS: No thank you. I brought you something.

Xorna sets her cup down on a coaster.

XORNA: What is it?

METHOS: If you don't like it I'll take it back.

XORNA: What is it?

Methos takes a soft, furry, black and white kitten from his coat and hands it to Xorna. She cuddles the kitten and smiles.

XORNA: How cute. You're not Cital, but you'll do.

The kitten mules as Xorna pets and cuddles her.

METHOS: So, you like her?

XORNA: Yes. Thank you.

She kisses his cheek. He blushes. She laughs. Josop enters the room with two cups of coffee.

JOSOP: Vat's goink on here? You stealink my girl?

METHOS: No. I just brought her a new friend.

JOSOP: So, let's see.

Josop sits down beside Xorna. She hands him the kitten. He holds her up for inspection.

JOSOP: Vell, vell. Black vith vite paws. Vat vill you call her? Oreo?

Xorna and Methos chuckle.

XORNA: No. Her name is Silveh because she can't be Sylvester.

JOSOP: Vat do you think little one? Do you like Silveh?

The kitten curls up on Josop's chest and yawns.

XORNA: She's young yet. She'll probably want to eat when she wakes up.

Xorna gets up to go to the kitchen.

JOSOP: Verr are you goink?

XORNA: Where else? To the kitchen to prepare soft food for Silveh.

JOSOP: Of course. I'll vatch her. Go.

Xorna disappears into the kitchen. Josop finds a doll pillow and blanket and puts Silveh in Cital's bed.

METHOS: You are a good father.

They laugh.

JOSOP: It vas big of you to brink her Silveh.

Methos sips his coffee.

METHOS: Maybe I just came for the coffee. You make the best coffee in town.

JOSOP: It's a special blend I get in the mail.

METHOS: Sounds like a good deal. How many attacks have there been?

Josop sits and sips his coffee before answering.

JOSOP: Three. A spaniard, an italian, and a german. One vas in broad daylight unfortunately.

METHOS: Where?

JOSOP: At zeh tower. She vas takink pictures ven zeh italian accosted her.

METHOS: Was there a quickening?

JOSOP: Yah. People brushed it off as a freak storm.

METHOS: Xorna has to be more careful. We could be exposed. Then where would we be?

XORNA: I'll be more careful. I promise.

Xorna hugs Methos and kisses Josop. Josop sits her on his lap and cuddles her.

METHOS: What about the cemetery? What was that about?

XORNA: What can I say? I wanted to die. Sometimes I really want to die.

Xorna's eyes look downcast.

METHOS: Don't you think I know what it is to live so long? It's what we are, what we do.

XORNA: I know. How long before I stop running and someone kills me?

JOSOP: I von't let that happen. I promise.

METHOS: None of us will. Silveh needs you. She's not immortal like Cital. Stay here and focus on her. Ok?

XORNA: Ok. Thanks again.

METHOS: Thanks for the coffee.

Methos leaves. Josop hugs Xorna, collects the cups, and goes to the kitchen. Xorna lays down on the sofa and closes her eyes. Josop checks on her before quietly leaving the room to go to his studio to paint.

JOE DAWSON: He is immortal. Born in the Highlands of Scotland 400 years ago and he is still alive. He's been a warrior, a wanderer, a lover. In the end there can be only one. May it be Duncan Mc'Cleud, the Highlander.

ACT TWO: SCENE ONE: SHATEAU DIEF HOSPITAL

Seacover, France, 2011

"Mozart: The Magic Flute"

A starry night's sky opens on a two-story, tudor-style building with yellow brick. Picture windows line the brick and flowers sport the porch and are found in windows in flower boxes. Inside the brick structure is plush, baby-blue carpeting with oak furniture.

A girl lies in a bed on her left side. She breathes in sleep. A tall man with aristocratic features is tall and willowy. The man enters the girl's bedroom and shakes her gently with a gloved hand. The girl slowly opens her glassy eyes and gazes at the man in shock.

METHOS: Hi.

She stares at him in confusion. She raises a hand, but doesn't dare to touch him. He reaches out a hand and embraces her in his arms. They kiss passionately. A shadow looms over them. Methos moves to turn around as the gloved figure stabs a double-edge sword with celtic symbols on it through them.

KEATER: I knew you'd come back for her. Welcome back.

The man places his gloved hands over Soethmee and Methos with a crystal intwined in them.

KEATER: Heshna hace-nuf.

The wounds heal up on Methos and Soethmee. Keater disappears from the room before Soethmee and Methos regain consciousness. Methos rises from her and looks around.

SOETHMEE: Methos, what's wrong? What's happened?

Soethmee sees blood on her blanket.

METHOS: Don't worry. I'll get to the bottom of this.

SOETHMEE: I don't understand. What happened.

She pushes hair behind her ear. Methos touches her hand and gazes at her lovingly.

METHOS: I'm not sure, but someone else was here with us.

Methos searches her room finding nothing. He appears confused and a little disoriented.

SOETHMEE: Methos, did something happen to us?

METHOS: I'm not sure. Let me talk with Duncan. I might understand then. Are you medicated? Your eyes appeared glassy when I arrived.

SOETHMEE: Mira gives me a special pill at bedtime. I don't sleep well without it. I have missed you for so long.

METHOS: I know. I have missed you as well. Can you understand I was trying to protect us?

SOETHMEE: From what? From who?

Soethmee climbs onto Methos's lap. He cuddles her close kissing her mouth.

METHOS: The Source. Soethmee stares at him astonishedly.

SOETHMEE: Isn't the Source gone? Duncan was the last standing. You were dead, but here you are. What does it mean?

Soethmee's eyes cloud over in shock. Methos hugs her close.

METHOS: Don't worry. I'll talk to Duncan. He'll help us if we need him. Ok?

SOETHMEE: I trust you, but is this a dream?

Soethmee closes her eyes. Methos puts her to bed.

METHOS: I don't know what happened, but I'll find out.

Keater stands in his room smiling. He gazes at a crystal around his neck.

KEATER: I'll take your head and your power. Then I'll kill Duncan Mc'Cleud of the Clan Mc'Cleud. That will leave me the last one standing. Maybe I can even become the Source.

Keater smiles to himself.

SCENE TWO: SOETHMEE's ROOM

"Queen: Who Wants To live Forever?"

Sun streaks through the window as Mira comes into Soethmee's room to check on her.

MIRA: Soethmee, are you awake?

Soethmee slowly opens her eyes and glares. She sits up in bed and glowers at Mira as she backs away a step.

SOETHMEE: What do you want? I barely slept!

Soethmee snaps at Mira who stares at her in awe.

MIRA: Did you have a bad dream?

Mira takes a syringe from her pocket and conceals it in her hand.

SOETHMEE: Do you think me stupid? Do you think you can hurt us?

Soethmee climbs from bed and advances toward Mira. Mira stands her ground knowing Soethmee will not hurt her. Soethmee grabs Mira's hand and wrenches the syringe from it. Mira backs away as Soethmee faces Mira appearing unafraid.

MIRA: Soethmee, I don't know what you're talking about. What's wrong?

SOETHMEE: Don't you know? You took my love away! You killed him.

Tears pool in Soethmee's eyes. She crouches in a springing form.

MIRA: I don't understand this. Soethmee, you know what will happen if you give me medicine meant for you.

Soethmee stares at her hand unsure of what to do.

SOETHMEE: Do you think I like you coming in whenever you want? You tell me when to wake! When to sleep! When to eat! I'm lucky I'm alone in the bathroom without you! Just give me five minutes to myself. Give me back my love. That's all I ask.

Mira looks bored.

MIRA: Soethmee, it's my job to check on you. It's my job to make sure you do what you need to to maintain balance. It's not a punishment.

Soethmee looks at Mira, her lip trembling.

SOETHMEE: Ok. Ok. I understand.

Soethmee sinks down on the bed and drops the syringe to the floor. She folds her hands in her lap as Mira retrieves the syringe.

MIRA: Just to let you know, I could have taken it from you. I didn't, I never want to hurt you. Ok?

Mira eyes Soethmee at her level looking compassionate.

SOETHMEE: Ok. I understand. Are you going to quit?

Mira giggles.

MIRA: No. I like this job. Now, it's morning. What do you want to do?

SOETHMEE: "tears filling her eyes" Can I phone a friend?

Mira laughs and hands Soethmee the phone. Soethmee dials.

Duncan Mc'Cleud lays sleeping in bed in a beachhouse. The phone rings jerking him awake. He slowly moves over to answer it hoping he won't wake the woman next to him.

DUNCAN: Mc'Cleud.

Duncan is tall with long brown hair and chocolate-brown eyes. His features are like that of an indian warrior. He wears boxers and a t-shirt with UCLA on the front.

SOETHMEE: Athair, sorry to bother you.

DUNCAN: Inion, What's wrong?

Duncan climbs from bed with the receiver to his ear with one hand. He pulls on a pair of jeans with his other hand.

SOETHMEE: Can you come. I think I had a dream. It upset me. I was bad.

Tears begin to pill from Soethmee's eyes as she talks. Mira hands her tissues that she dabs her eyes with.

DUNCAN: Give me twenty minutes. What's Mira doing?

Duncan jumps into his black Thunderbird and turns on the ignition. The car purs into life as Soethmee answers.

SOETHMEE: Standing nearby. She handed me some tissues.

Soethmee sits on her bed resting her arm on her nightstand.

DUNCAN: Give Mira the phone. It's ok.

Soethmee reaches out the receiver to Mira. She smiles fondly at Soethmee and takes the phone.

MIRA: Mr. Mc'Cleud?

DUNCAN: Duncan. What did she do? Did she attack you?

Duncan's racing down a Seacover country road while talking on his cell.

MIRA: Not really. I had a syringe. She took it from me. I reminded her what the wrong medication would do to me, and she surrendered. I could have taken it from her if I wanted to.

DUNCAN: Yeah, I know.

He pulls into the parking lot as they hang up. Soethmee sobs as Duncan enters the hospital, signs in, and enters the room. He stands patiently seeing Mira embracing Soethmee and trying to comfort her. Mira gazes up at Duncan. They smile at each other.

MIRA: Guess what? Duncan Mc'Cleud is here.

Mira steps aside as Duncan sits down in an armchair positioned near Soethmee's bed. He reaches out his arms and Soethmee climbs onto his lap burrowing her head into his chest crying. He strokes her hair and pats her back, rocking her gently.

DUNCAN: Can you tell me what happened now? Was it a bad dream?

SOETHMEE: It seemed like a dream. Methos was there, but something strange happened.

DUNCAN: What do you mean? What happened?

SOETHMEE: I was sleeping. He shook me awake. Someone came into the room, but they were not there later. Something wrong happened. I'm not sure what. He's not here! Was it a dream

Duncan holds Soethmee close rocking her gently.?

DUNCAN: I don't understand, but you can bet I'll try and get to the bottom of it.

Soethmee faces him with a tear-streaked face. He takes tissues from Mira to mop her face with.

SOETHMEE: Methos was here. He kissed me twice. He's alive! I know it!

Duncan cuddles her close. Mira hands him more tissues to wipe Soethmee's face with.

DUNCAN: Thanks. What did he say? Do you remember?

SOETHMEE: He said he'd talk to you about it.

MIRA: Are you ok now, Honey?

Mira hands Soethmee a small cup of liquid. She gulps it down.

SOETHMEE: I might be. You don't deserve such abuse. I'm sorry.

MIRA: Don't worry about me. I'm tough.

Mira points her chin up as Duncan laughs. Soethmee looks exhausted.

MIRA: Soethmee, there are special circumstances sometimes. Are you feeling sleepy?

Soethmee rests against Duncan's chest. Mira is somewhat tall with twinkling blue eyes. Her curly-blond hair is swept up in a butterfly clip. She wears a nurse's uniform.

Soethmee: Yes. Excuse me.

Duncan let's Soethmee rise as she moves to the bathroom. Duncan watches her go before turning to Mira.

DUNCAN: Are you sure you're unharmed?

Duncan looks serious.

MIRA: I'm fine. I could have wrestled her down and took the syringe. I didn't want to do that. You brought her here to keep her safe. Remember?

Duncan has a flash of fighting with a frenchmen. Their swords clash as they stand in a french vineyard. Duncan winces from the distant sound of metal clanging on metal.

DUNCAN: Yes, I remember. I'm just saying if you can't handle her.

MIRA: This is holy ground. We can handle her. She's safe here.

Soethmee toddles back from the bathroom. Duncan rises and takes her into his arms approaching her bed. He tucks her in and lies beside her after removing his shoes.

SOETHMEE: You don't have to take your shoes off. You'll be missed at home.

Duncan cuddles her close, rocking her.

DUNCAN: You let me worry about that. Just close your eyes and listen.

Soethmee closes her eyes and listens as Duncan sings her favorite song in a gentle brogue. Duncan: Frarashocka, Frarashocka. Dormeyvou dormeyvou. Semiferatima, semiferatima. Ding dang dong. Ding, dang, dong.

Soethmee smiles with closed eyes.

MIRA: Is she asleep?

Soethmee opens her eyes to slits.

DUNCAN: Almost. Frarashocka, frarashocka. Dormeyvou dormeyvou. Semiferatima, semiferatima. Ding, dang, dong. Ding, dang dong.

Soethmee breathes even in sleep. Duncan rises and retrieves his shoes. Mira reaches out a tender hand.

MIRA: She is so lucky. She calls and you come. Wow.

Mira puts a hand to her mouth stemming tears.

DUNCAN: If you know or can guess what Athair means. You'll know it's my job to come running when she calls. Keep me posted.

Mira nods. Duncan takes his leave as Soethmee sleeps.

SCENE THREE: DUNCAN's HOUSE

"Dar Williams: Can We Live Through February?"

The sun glistens on the sand making it gold. The water is clear and blue as Duncan pulls up to his house. Duncan approaches the house that lies between two hills seeing two young people sitting on his porch. He stops before them with folded arms.

DURIC: Are you Duncan Mccleud?

DUNCAN: That depends. Do I know you?

A young man rises from the porch taking Duncan aback. The young man is the spitting image of Richie Ryan.

DURIC: Allow me to introduce myself.

DUNCAN: Richie?

Duncan appears shocked.

SHARLEY-JOE: No, but lots of people think that who know Richie Ryan. I'm Sharley-joe. This is my brother Duric Mc'Cleud. Can we come in? Are we intruding?

Sharley-joe is almost the image of Soethmee. Duncan reaches out a hand. Duric and Duncan shake hands. Sharley-joe hugs him. He stalks up to the front door and they go inside.

Duncan's house is rustic in the french style and full of antiques. The furniture is victorian. Tapestries adorn walls as well as various paintings. vases and other objects grace shelves and tables. Duncan motions to them to sit. Sharley-joe and Duric sit together on a moth sofa. Duncan settles in a chair adjacent to them.

DUNCAN: How did you find me?

SHARLEY-JOE: I do genealogy. I followed the line back and looked in directories. Directories are so helpful. Especially on the internet.

DUNCAN: I quite agree. So, why are you here? Not that I'm not glad to see you.

DURIC: You know our mother and you know where she is. Our birth mother.

Duric looks serious as Duncan furrows his brow.

DUNCAN: What makes you think that? Did your mother say something?

DURIC: We remember a church with birthday parties.

SHARLEY-JOE: I remember a tearful woman hugging and kissing us goodbye each time. Why did she do that?

Duncan looks thoughtful.

DUNCAN: There were birthday parties in a church. Your mother was sad every time you left, but she wanted a better life for you.

SHARLEY-JOE: I don't understand. Didn't we have a good life with her?

Sharley-joe looks confused and near tears.

DURIC: Maybe she just didn't want us and that's why there were tears.

DUNCAN: That's not true. I can take you to your mother, but there are reasons behind her motives. She bore you and loves you more than her own happiness.

DURIC: Where is she? Is she sick?

Duncan gives a sardonic laugh.

DUNCAN: Is she sick? I can take you to her tomorrow but not today. She's resting. In the meantime, you can stay here.

A woman with dark curls and vivid blue eyes enters the room carrying a toddler.

DUNCAN: Hi there.

He moves to kiss Anna and the toddler.

ANNA: Hi. Aren't you going to introduce me?

Duncan takes the toddler from her and cuddles him.

DUNCAN: Anna, this is Duric and Sharley-joe. They are Soethmee's children.

ANNA: I thought so. She looks like Soethmee and he looks like Richie.

DUNCAN: It's uncanny. How are you, Little Man?

Duncan cuddles the boy who squirms and giggles.

ANNA: Would you like to stay the night? I know Soethmee will be glad to see you tomorrow.

SHARLEY-JOE: We don't mean to intrude, but if you have room.

ANNA: We have plenty of room. Duncan, will you watch Ryan? I'll show these kids rooms.

DUNCAN: I've got him. Go ahead. Sharley-joe pauses on the ornate staircase.

SHARLEY-JOE: Is Ryan after Richie?

DUNCAN: Yes. Go with Anna. She'll show you the ropes.

Duncan tickles Ryan as his laughter fills the house. Anna and Sharley-joe smile. Duric says nothing with his hands in his pockets.

Anna shows Sharley-joe a guest room of pearly pink and Duric a guest room of forest green. She leaves them to get settled and returns to Duncan who sits holding Ryan as they watch a cartoon on the TV. Anna sits next to them and takes Duncan into her arms.

ANNA: Do they know about Soethmee?

Duncan holds her close with Ryan between them. Anna puts Ryan in a nearby playpen before returning to Duncan.

DUNCAN: They don't seem to. They remember the church and birthday parties. They don't understand Soethmee's tearful goodbyes.

ANNA: I don't blame them. There's so much they probably don't understand. I don't understand things myself sometimes.

Duncan holds Anna close.

DUNCAN: Those were confusing times for all of us. I'll take them to see Soethmee, and maybe things can be explained afterwards.

Duric and Sharley-joe enter the room pensively waiting to be noticed.

ANNA: Do you like your rooms? Are they ok?

Anna moves away from Duncan smiling kindly.

SHARLEY-JOE: They are very comfortable. Thank you.

DUNCAN: We're family. You should feel comfortable here.

DURIC: We'll do our best.

DUNCAN: Good enough.

ANNA: Are you hungry? I can make something or we can go out.

DURIC: Don't go to any trouble.

SHARLEY-JOE: I could help. Mama Joyce taught me to cook.

ANNA: Is that your other mother?

They head into the kitchen that is a sunny yellow.

SHARLEY-JOE: Yes. They told us about Soethmee when we were old enough to understand.

Anna: What did they tell you?

Anna takes out makings for sandwiches because it's rather hot to cook.

SHARLEY-JOE: They told us we were adopted. Mama Joyce said Soethmee loved us, but wanted a better life for us.

Anna spreads condiments on french bread. Sharley-joe unwraps slices of cheese.

ANNA: I can imagine how it might feel to not understand certain aspects of your mother.

Anna places slices of cold cuts on bread and Sharley-joe adds cheese. Anna takes out strawberries and washes and hulls them. Sharley-joe finds cups and pulls four out for drinks. Anna takes ice-tea and ice water from the fridge. Sharley-joe fills the cups.

ANNA: You're very good at this. Your mother has taught you well.

Sharley-joe pauses in midpour.

SHARLEY-JOE: Has she? Anna puts a hand to Sharley-joe's shoulder.

ANNA: You'll understand when you meet Soethmee. I know you will.

Duncan enters the room smiling.

DUNCAN: Can I help.

ANNA: We have it under control. You and Duric go to the table. You can put Ryan in his chair. That would help.

Duncan nods and exits. Anna carries plates to an ornate wooden table and Sharley-joe carries the cups. All four sit across from each other and begin to eat. Anna feeds Ryan finger foods she had prepared beforehand.

DUNCAN: I think it only fair to tell you where we're going tomorrow. You should be prepared.

DURIC: Why? Is it a prison or something?

SHARLEY-JOE: Duric.

DUNCAN: No, not a prison. It's an institution.

Sharley-joe gasps. Duric looks pensive.

DURIC: So, is Mom totally or partially insane?

His sister gives him a chiding look.

SHARLEY-JOE: What he means is how sick is she? Can she have visitors?

ANNA: Please excuse me. Ryan is ready for a bath and bed.

Anna extracts the toddler from his chair and leaves the room. Duncan watches her go.

DUNCAN: She can have visitors. She does have various outbursts, but they don't last.

DURIC: They don't last? What does that mean?

DUNCAN: The outbursts only happen at various times of upset or anxiety. I first took her there to keep her safe.

SHARLEY-JOE: I don't understand. Keep her safe from what? From who?

DUNCAN: I think we should talk about that tomorrow. I have business to tend to. You two can wander around Seacover or settle into your rooms.

Duncan hands them a set of keys. Duric pockets them reminding Duncan so much of Richie.

DURIC: Thanks. See ya.

SHARLEY-JOE: He means thank you and goodbye.

DUNCAN: You're welcome.

The two youngsters head out as Duncan watches them go.

DUNCAN: Ok Adam or Methos. Whichever. Where are you? Why are you hiding?

Duncan swaggers off to a study where a computer sits. He boots it up and begins searching the web for Adam Pierson or Methos. A shadow merges behind him as he slowly turns around. Methos stands before him smiling smugly as Duncan glares.

METHOS: Still on guard, Mc'Cleud. I'm impressed.

DUNCAN: You're lucky I don't throttle you. Do you know what your little nighttime visit did to Soethmee?

METHOS: I'm trying to keep her safe.

Duncan's features soften. He offers Methos a chair. Methos sits across from him with ankles crossed leisurely.

METHOS: Sorry. Is Soethmee ok? Why is she there? Is she more sick than before?

Duncan waits for Methos to stop with his questions before answering.

DUNCAN: I took her there to keep her safe. It was during the time of the gathering and I was worried about her losing her head. Were you?

Methos glowers at Duncan clenching his fists.

METHOS: How can you ask me that? I love her. I want to keep her safe. Who knows what the source could do now.

Duncan shakes his head ironically.

DUNCAN: That's all over now. It would help Soethmee to have you near. She thought you dead just as I did. How did you escape the cannibals anyway?

Methos adopts a smug smile.

METHOS: I've been alive over five thousand years. I would like to think I have some cunning. Give me some credit. I survived.

DUNCAN: Yeah, you survived. What did it cost Soethmee to think you dead?

Methos adopts an air of contriteness.

METHOS: I went to see her last night.

DUNCAN: I know that. I saw her this morning.

METHOS: How was she? Something strange happened. I know someone was in the room with us.

DUNCAN: Did you see anyone? Soethmee's quite confused by it.

Methos looks down with guilty eyes.

METHOS: I think someone stabbed us and brought us back to life.

Duncan stares at Methos with open mouth.

DUNCAN: That's impossible isn't it? It's supposed to be holy ground.

METHOS: I know that. It's not holy ground if we were killed there and possible if someone has the Methuselah Stone. I felt myself die, Mc'Cleud. I felt her die too. What if it's true? Who killed us? Why?

DUNCAN: I don't know. If someone killed you both and resurrected you, they might be after me and Sharley-joe and Duric.

METHOS: What do we do? What does this mean?

Duncan smiles wryly.

DUNCAN: Shouldn't I be asking you that? I used to come to you. Remember?

Methos smirks.

METHOS: Maybe we can figure this out together like old times. How are the children? Are they behaving?

DUNCAN: They're great. I didn't know how much Duric resembles Richie until I met him.

METHOS: I've forgotten. Maybe I can get together with them later. They should have time to meet with Soethmee before both of us don't you think?

DUNCAN: Just be careful. You're bound to set Soethmee into an outburst.

Methos chuckles.

METHOS: Don't worry about me. I know about that.

Methos rises to leave.

DUNCAN: Where are you staying?

METHOS: Don't worry about me, Mc'Cleud. I know where a monastery lies.

DUNCAN: Of course you do. I'm glad you're alive.

METHOS: Thank you.

Methos leaves. Duncan turns off the computer and goes in search of His wife.

SCENE FOUR: SHATEAU DIEF HOSPITAL

"Pink Floyd: Mother"

Duncan walks into Soethmee's pearly-pink room. She sits on a settee near a big picture window knitting. He approaches her and gazes down at her smiling. Soethmee looks up at him and holds up a sweater for him to gaze at.

SOETHMEE: Do these colors suit you?

The sweater is red, yellow, and brown with a v-neck and flowing sleeves. Duncan takes it from her to survey.

DUNCAN: It's a bit warm for a sweater out, but I like it. Why these colors?

SOETHMEE: 1746.

DUNCAN: Ah. I see. Culloden. Thank you. Is it finished?

Soethmee raises her arms and stretches. She puts her knitting things away in a tote.

SOETHMEE: Yes, it's finished. It's ok if you don't like it.

Duncan takes her hand and she rises to follow him.

DUNCAN: I like it on a cold, winter's day.

They walk out to a desk where Duncan signs a clipboard at a nurse's station.

SOETHMEE: What are you doing? What is this?

Duncan hands the clipboard back to a nurse. He leads Soethmee out the front door to the parking lot where his car waits. Duric and Sharley-joe are in back. Soethmee smiles at them before climbing into the car after Duncan opens her door.

DUNCAN: Just let me get your belt.

He leans in and pulls the belt across her buckling it in place.

DURIC: You like picnics?

SOETHMEE: Yes. Where?

Duncan climbs in the driver's side and buckles his belt.

DUNCAN: How about a little beach near the Seine?

SOETHMEE: I like the way you think. The Seine is beautiful this time of year.

SHARLEY-JOE: Duncan says we should get to know each other again. It should be fun.

SOETHMEE: I can't wait.

Soethmee enjoys the wind through her hair as Duncan's car speeds down a highway to a beach alive with crashing waves and seagulls crying. Duncan gets out of the car and helps Soethmee out. Duric and Sharley-joe join them. Sharley-joe carries a basket. Duric carries a blanket. They walk down the beach close to the waves but not too close. Duric spreads out the blanket. They all sit as Sharley-joe opens the basket.

SOETHMEE: We should talk before eating don't you think?

Sharley-joe closes the basket. Duric and Sharley-joe face Soethmee expectantly.

DUNCAN: Are you ready to tell them a story?

Soethmee looks thoughtful.

SOETHMEE: I can't think of a better time.

DURIC: Should we get comfortable?

SHARLEY-JOE: Is it a fairy tale?

Soethmee gives a mischievous look.

SOETHMEE: In a way. The story begins in 1622 where it all began in Scotland. My father was a warrior and his lady a celt and a witch.

The youngsters listen intently as Soethmee's story goes on. SCENE FIVE: Glenfinnan, Scotland

"Celtic Music with Bagpipes"

1621

Ian and Duncan sit around a fire with Moidra beside Duncan. Moidra wears a woolen dress with curdle of forest green. Duncan wears highland dress. Ian also wears the clothes of a Chieftain. A fire glows steadily before them.

MOIDRA: So, Ian, what did ye want to tell me about himself?

Moidra kisses Duncan who encircles her with his arm.

IAN: I thought you ye should ken Duncan before ye marry him.

MOIDRA: Don't I know him?

Moidra gazes at Duncan with starry eyes.

DUNCAN: Of course ye ken me. I'll be yer husband soon enough.

IAN: Duncan is a good lad and a fierce warrior, but he was a foundling who replaced our dead child. He might be meant for great things.

DUNCAN: Not the Campbell's sword I hope.

Duncan smirks as Ian looks serious.

IAN: She'll be yer wife, Lad. Ye do best to do right by her.

DUNCAN: I plan to. We will be married on All Hallow's Eve and she will have my baron.

Moidra and Duncan kiss. Ian smiles and slaps Duncan's back proudly. He hugs Moidra. She kisses his cheek with twinkling eyes.

1622

Moidra stands near a cooking fire with Mary, Duncan's mother beside her. They stir a pot of food. Moidra puts her hand to her belly smiling.

MARY: When are ye goin' to tell my son about yer baron?

Moidra drops her hand.

MOIDRA: What do ye mean? What child?

Mary smiles knowingly and touches Moidra's belly. Mary smiles as the baby kicks.

MARY: Do ye think ye can lie to me, Lass? How long?

Moidra beams, glowing with pregnancy.

MOIDRA: Soon. I should tell Duncan soon. Do ye think he knows?

There is a commotion as Connor carries Duncan's body into the camp. Moidra, Mary, and Ian rush forward to join them. Moidra takes a bloodied Duncan into her arms. She reaches to search for a pulse.

CONNOR: A Campbell kilt him. Canno ye tell by his blood?

Moidra cradles Duncan in her arms as his eyes open and Ian and the rest gathered round them glance in horror.

DUNCAN: Connor, what happened?

Moidra draws back from him in fear.

IAN: Duncan, Lad. Ye were dead. How can ye be alive? This is witchcraft. He'll bring a curse on us all. Get ye away from here.

Duncan gets up and looks confused at them all.

DUNCAN: ATHAIR, why do ye say this? Moidra, I'm no witch.

Moidra puts a hand to her mouth and rushes off. Mary cries as Ian takes her hand and leads her away. Duncan rushes from the camp not knowing where to go. He just runs and runs until exhaustion stops him.

Present day

SOETHMEE: Mathair never told you about me?

Duncan looks sorrowful.

DUNCAN: I had my suspicions, but no. She never told me. My life became busy from then on.

SOETHMEE: You forgot. Mathair found us a way to Salem and things went from there.

DUNCAN: What things? What happened there?

Soethmee folds her hands in her lap staring out to sea.

SOETHMEE: I met Adam there. I lost my life there. I also had my first quickening there.

SHARLEY-JOE: Quickening?

Duncan gives Soethmee a cautious look.

SOETHMEE: All in due time. The story must continue.

SALEM: 1670

Soethmee sits in a pew in a one-room church. She wears a traditional dress with bonnet and apron. Methos sits next to her wearing a suit with a string tie. They hold hymnals in hand singing.

Amazing Grace How sweet the sound That saved a wretch like me. I once was lost, But now am found. Was blind but now I see.

A preacher stands behind a pulpit wearing a black robe with white collar. He is young with neat blond hair and focused brown eyes.

REVEREND PARISH: We now are found when we once were lost. Satan wants us to be lost, but God wants us to be found. Please, Brothers and Sisters. Remember that during this week and blessed be.

CONGREGATION: Blessed be.

The parishioners rise. Methos turns to Soethmee who covers her head with her bonnet and prepares to leave. He takes her hand to stop her.

METHOS: If you don't mind, I'm Dr. Pierson. Adam Pierson. I've heard rumors thou mother is ill. Could I come by and examine thee?

Soethmee looks hopeful.

SOETHMEE: I be Soethmee Mc'Cleud. That would be a blessing to be sure. Thou canst follow thee to thine home. This way.

Soethmee walks out of the church and down a dirt path. Methos walks beside her carrying an old-fashioned black bag. They wear buckled shoes. He follows her into a wood before reaching a cottage nestled in between. Soethmee unlatches the door and walks in motioning for Methos to follow her.

MOIDRA: Soethmee. Be thee home, Child?

Soethmee closes the door behind them latching it again. She takes off her bonnet and hangs it on a peg near the door with her cape.

SOETHMEE: Aye, Mathair. It be thou, Soethmee.

Soethmee walks through a kitchen stalked with jars and canisters Methos doesn't recognize. Soethmee enters a small bedroom where a woman lies in a bed with woolen coverings and bed hangings. The woman's hair is flame-red with streaks of gray. Her eyes are dull and blue. Soethmee hugs her mother as Moidra stares past her at Methos.

MOIDRA: Soethmee, Who be that. Who hast thou brought home. What if thou exposest us?

SOETHMEE: Mathair, Adam is a doctor. He wants to help thee. Let him try.

Soethmee moves aside letting Methos take her place.

MOIDRA: I told thee, Child. It be the wheat. Did thou rid us of the bread like I told thee?

Methos checks Moidra's vitals.

SOETHMEE: Aye, Mathair. I listen to thee always. Thou knowest that. I shall go to the kitchen and brew a stew. Let me know what thou finds out.

METHOS: I shall do that as soon as thou art able.

Soethmee goes to the kitchen and opens a cupboard. She takes out a cauldron and fills it with water from a pump. She takes vegetables, meat, and herbs. She adds them to the pot stirring the mixture with a wooden spoon. Methos appears behind her as she turns with hopeful eyes.

METHOS: Soethmee, What dost thou think thy Mother suffers from?

Soethmee wrings her hands.

SOETHMEE: A cold. Influenza. I'm not sure. Why dost thou ask?

Soethmee stirs the stew with down-cast eyes.

METHOS: Your mother has been poisoned by bad wheat. thou wilt die. I'm sorry.

Soethmee gasps and puts a hand to her mouth.

SOETHMEE: How long?

METHOS: Within the hour.

Soethmee rushes to her mother and embraces her in her arms crying softly. Moidra holds her daughter close.

MOIDRA: Thou knewst Thee would die soon. Thou art old and thy daughter is young and beautiful. Thou wilt go on. Thy mother will not.

SOETHMEE: Mathair, what will thou dost without thee? How wilt thy live?

MOIDRA: I raised thee strong. I taught thee everything thou knowst. Be strong, Inion. Your Athair was strong. Thou hast his blood within thee. When thou meetest he, say Athair to him. He wilt know thee.

Moidra gasps and shudders as Soethmee holds her close.

SOETHMEE: Mathair, how wilt thee know him? Don't go yet. Mathair.

Moidra breathes once more and quiets. Soethmee feels her spirit flee the room as she lays her head on Moidra's chest and sobs. Methos appears and puts a hand to her shoulder. She looks up startled by his touch.

METHOS: Where bury thou?

SOETHMEE: I thought thou would savest thee. Why didn't thee?

METHOS: I'm just a doctor not a Savior.

SOETHMEE: Of course. There is a crypt not far from here. She shouldst be buried there. I canst show thee.

Soethmee rises from the bed, but feels dizzy. She teeters as Methos seats her in a chair.

METHOS: We can wait a time until thee feels thyself.

SOETHMEE: I wilt never feel thyself again. We go now.

Soethmee gets up. Methos takes Moidra's body into his arms. Soethmee leads him from the back of the cottage up a hill. There is a stone crypt with gargoyles flanking it on either side. Soethmee rolls aside the stone with a lever as Methos carries Moidra inside. Soethmee follows.

METHOS: Where dost I lie thee?

He looks around for a coffin.

SOETHMEE: There's a sarcophagus for her over here.

Soethmee leads him to a corner. He lies Moidra in the stone coffin as Soethmee struggles to close the lid. Methos gently moves her aside and closes the lid. Tears fill Soethmee's eyes again. A shadow falls over them as a man suddenly appears in period clothing.

ROLAND: Soethmee, I heard thy mother wast sick but not dying. How ist thou holding up?

SOETHMEE: Not very well. Why art thou here, Roland?

Soethmee hugs herself feeling a chill. Methos stands aside eyeing the man with black curls and steely-grey eyes.

ROLAND: I thought thee alone and came to check on thee. I guess I wast wrong. Excuse me.

The man leaves as Soethmee flees back to the cottage with Methos persuing her.

METHOS: Soethmee, who is that?

Soethmee bars the doors. She shudders standing before the cooling stew.

SOETHMEE: Judge Roland Quaint. I think he suspects us of being something.

METHOS: Of being what? Witches?

Soethmee chuckles.

SOETHMEE: Dost thou believe in such things? Of course not witches. The stew is cooling.

Soethmee takes wooden bowls and spoons from a cupboard to set the oak table with. Methos stops her hands. He holds her in his arms with her back to him.

METHOS: Soethmee, thou mother wast celtic wast she not?

Soethmee nods.

SOETHMEE: That means nothing. The stew is growing cold.

He lets her go. She ladles stew into bowls. Methos takes cider from an icebox and pours two mugs. They sit across from each other.

METHOS: Thou canst be honest with thee, Soethmee. I wilt be honest with thee.

Soethmee eyes him curiously.

SOETHMEE: What dost thou mean?

METHOS: I don't really talk like you do. I did to gain your trust. Soethmee, would you believe me if I told you I'm five thousand plus years old and I cannot die?

She gapes at him astonishedly.

SOETHMEE: That's impossible.

METHOS: Is it? I can prove it.

Methos stands up and takes a knife from beside the sink. Soethmee jumps up.

SOETHMEE: What art thou doing?

Methos stabs himself in the chest and pulls out the knife. He falls to the floor. Soethmee screams. Methos's eyes flitter open a moment later and he stands up. Soethmee stares at him with wide eyes as his wound has healed.

METHOS: Believe me?

SOETHMEE: If anyone finds out they wilt hang thee. Thou must never tell.

METHOS: What about you, Soethmee? Are you a witch? What's in the jars and canisters?

Soethmee stiffens from his question.

SOETHMEE: Herbs and plants. That's all.

METHOS: Is it? I've seen your kitchen. Are you telling me the truth?

SOETHMEE: Why would thou lie? Thou mother ist dead. What else ist there for thee to lose?

Methos approaches her and takes her in his arms. He kisses her brow.

METHOS: What if you gain something huh?

They gaze into each other's eyes and kiss again. Soethmee rests against Methos smiling dreamily.

SOETHMEE: I must be the luckiest girl in the world right now. Thy mother dies but a mysterious, wonderful man comes into thy life. Blessed be.

The door bursts open and in rushes Roland startling them apart. Roland knocks Methos unconscious. Soethmee stares confused at him.

SOETHMEE: Roland, why art thou here? What hast thou done?

ROLAND: Soethmee: I believe thou to be a witch. How wilt thou stop thee from telling?

Soethmee gapes at him.

SOETHMEE: Roland, what dost thou mean by this? I'm no more a witch than thou art.

ROLAND: I disagree. Thou art a bewitching lass.

Roland grabs Soethmee in his arms. She struggles to get away, but his grasp is strong.

SOETHMEE: Roland! Let go!

ROLAND: Thou wilt not get away from thee. I wilt have thee.

Soethmee bolts back to the present from her tale and jumps up. Duncan jumps up to stand beside her. Duric and Sharley-joe stare up at her surprised.

DUNCAN: Can you finish the story?

SOETHMEE: Should they know the rest? Should they know what happened? What I did?

Soethmee paces the sand while she talks.

DUNCAN: I know it hurt, but they deserve to know the rest.

SOETHMEE: Ok. Roland took my virtue. Roland was immortal.

SHARLEY-JOE: What does that mean? He couldn't die?

Sharley-joe stands beside Soethmee not touching her. Duric stands across from them. Duncan stands waiting, eyeing Soethmee to see what she'll do next.

SOETHMEE: Yes, he couldn't die. He killed me and I came back to life. I took his head. With it, I took his power and had a quickening. Then I left. Adam and I married later. I still wear his ring. Adam was dead because of cannibals.

Soethmee rushes near the water. She runs along the shore crying.

DURIC: Shouldn't you go after her?

DUNCAN: What do you think of her story? Don't you have questions?

DURIC: Talk to Sharley-joe.

Duric makes to rush for Soethmee. Duncan stops him with a hand.

DUNCAN: If you want to handle your mother, bring this bucket with.

DURIC: What will a bucket do?

DUNCAN: Distract her. She'll look for shells. I know what I'm doing.

Duric takes the bucket and rushes for Soethmee. He stops her from running and hugs her. She makes to run again when he shows her the bucket.

DURIC: Don't you want to look for shells with me, Mathair?

Soethmee smiles through her tears at him and takes his hand.

SOETHMEE: I've ruined the picnic. I'm sorry, Mac.

She touches his face with a gentle hand. He takes her hand in his.

DURIC: Nothing is ruined. We can look for shells. We'll eat later. How does that sound?

Duric wipes her face with a handkerchief from his pocket. She smiles and kisses his forehead.

SOETHMEE: Thank you. I don't swim.

They laugh and begin to look for shells. Sharley-joe and Duncan watch them from where they stand.

SHARLEY-JOE: How do you do that?

DUNCAN: Do what?

He sits on the blanket. Sharley-joe joins him.

SHARLEY-JOE: How do you know what to do? How to help her? I don't understand it.

DUNCAN: Adam brought Soethmee to me. I've had time to learn what to do.

Soethmee makes to sit down in the sand as Duric leads her back to the blanket.

DUNCAN: Find anything?

Soethmee moves hair behind her ears.

SOETHMEE: Shark tooth.

She rubs her stomach. Duncan fixes her a plate.

DUNCAN: Sorry. We have to get back after you eat.

Soethmee nods.

SOETHMEE: Thank you all for this day. It's wonderful to get out.

DURIC: Everyone needs a change of scene now and then.

SOETHMEE: Forgive me. A quickening is what happens when a head is taken. We gain the other immortals power.

DUNCAN: Someone recently restored her immortality. For now, I'm mortal. I think someone wants the power of immortals and is bringing them alive after killing them. The Methuselah stone which is a crystal has the power to do that.

SHARLEY-JOE: Why would someone bother to do that?

DUNCAN: To be as powerful as the Source.

Sharley-joe fixes the men plates before fixing her own. The four eat in silence. Soethmee cleans up trash and throws it in a nearby garbage bin. She makes to sit down when Duncan reaches out a hand to grasp her arm.

DUNCAN: The sand is dirty. Time to go.

Soethmee lets Duncan lead her to the car. All four get in and Duncan drives back to Shateau Dief. Sharley-joe and Duric stay in the car. Duncan takes Soethmee inside with her bucket and signs her in. Mira meets her at the desk.

MIRA: You look like you got some sun. How nice.

SOETHMEE: Mira, I brought the beach with me. Is that ok?

Soethmee shows Mira her treasures. Mira takes them from her.

MIRA: I think you can have them. Just let me look first.

Duncan hugs a glassy-eyed Soethmee.

MIRA: How did you deliver the medication this time?

DUNCAN: I put it in some punch. Should I take the shells with me?

MIRA: No. It's fine. She seems really happy. She's lucky to have you.

Duncan hugs Soethmee once more before turning to go.

DUNCAN: I'll be back.

SOETHMEE: I know. You always keep your word, Highlander.

Duncan laughs as Soethmee waves before disappearing with Mira down the hall. Duncan returns to the car and drives them home.

ACT THREE: SCENE ONE: SOETHMEE's Room

"Pink Floyd: Why Are You Running Away?"

Soethmee stands in the bathroom with water in the sink. She has a bucket of shells beside her. A pink, porcelain bowl rests near the sink. Soethmee rinses sand from the shells and places them in the pink bowl. She layers them for display purposes. Mira enters to check her progress.

MIRA: How's it going? It looks like you're making headway.

SOETHMEE: Yes, I am.

Soethmee cuts her hand on the edge of a shell. She stares at her hand. The wound quickly heals.

SOETHMEE: No. This can't be.

MIRA: What happened? Are you all right.

Soethmee runs the sharp shell along her hand. Her wound heals as Mira looks on in amazement.

MIRA: That's remarkable.

Soethmee's face crunches up. She turns off the water and walks into her bedroom. Mira follows close behind.

SOETHMEE: The only way that could happen is if

MIRA: If what?

SOETHMEE: If I were immortal.

MIRA: That's impossible.

SOETHMEE: Is it? I can sense you. Mira, you're an immortal.

Mira looks surprised.

MIRA: Nonsense. How could you know that?

SOETHMEE: Immortals can sense other immortals. Do you deny it?

MIRA: No. Keater made me an immortal sometime ago. He must have done it to you. I'm sorry.

SOETHMEE: He wants our heads.

MIRA: Why didn't he take mine?

SOETHMEE: I don't know. If he did this to me and Adam, this is not holy ground. We're not safe here.

MIRA: Soethmee, that's absurd. This place has always been holy ground.

SOETHMEE: Are you so sure?

She still has the sharp shell in her hand. She lunges at Mira. Mira grabs her hand and twists it. Soethmee grimaces in pain and drops it. Mira looks guilty from having to hurt Soethmee.

SOETHMEE: Leave me! Get out!

Mira moves to a corner. Soethmee tears the bed apart throwing bedding everywhere. She slams open the closet and rips clothes off hangers thrusting them from her. Mira stands helplessly wondering what to do when she spots a savior from the corner of her eye.

DUNCAN: How long has she been like this?

He surveys Mira for injuries. Soethmee moves into the bathroom and tears down the shower curtain. She throws bottles to the floor.

MIRA: Not long. She cut her hand with a shell. It healed. She knows what I am.

Tears form in Mira's eyes.

DUNCAN: Don't worry. Stay here. Get some medicine for her.

Mira nods. Duncan stalks to the bathroom. Soethmee has emptied towels, washrags, and sanitary napkins all over the floor. Duncan stands in the doorway wondering where she could go in such a limited space room. He looks around and sees her sitting on the lid of the toilet as though her fire has burned out.

Duncan: Has the tantrum ended then?

Duncan's arms are folded. Soethmee looks embarrassed.

SOETHMEE: I'm an immortal.

DUNCAN: I know.

SOETHMEE: Mira's an immortal. I never knew that.

DUNCAN: You weren't supposed to know that. We brought you here to be safe during the time of the gathering.

SOETHMEE: I'm not safe here now am I?

DUNCAN: No. Probably not. I was thinking we could go to the Eiffel Tower and the Vastille.

SOETHMEE: Do you think that's a good idea under the circumstances?

DUNCAN: This can be cleaned up.

Duncan moves aside as Mira clears a path to Soethmee.

MIRA: Here. Drink this.

Mira hands Soethmee a small cup of liquid. She takes it and takes Mira's hand.

SOETHMEE: I'm sorry. I would never hurt you.

Mira smiles.

MIRA: I know. I'm sorry I had to hurt you.

SOETHMEE: I understand. I made such a mess.

Mira puts a hand to Soethmee's shoulder.

MIRA: It can be cleaned up. Drink that.

DUNCAN: I'll help. You work on this.

SOETHMEE: Ok.

Soethmee and Mira take the next half hour cleaning up the bathroom. Duncan restores the bed and hangs clothes. The women join him in Soethmee's bedroom.

DUNCAN: Do you want to go to the tower and vastille?

SOETHMEE, Do I deserve to go? I had a major tantrum.

DUNCAN: Are you going to have one in public? I've never known you to.

Duncan takes Soethmee in his arms and cuddles her. He tickles her ears and she laughs.

SOETHMEE: Who's coming?

DUNCAN: Methos, Sharley-joe, and Duric. Are you coming?

SOETHMEE: I want to change my clothes.

DUNCAN: I'll wait in the lobby. There's a _People_ _Magazine_ I saw that looks promising.

SOETHMEE: I'll have Mira bring me out when I'm ready.

DUNCAN: Ok.

He leaves the room. Both women watch him go smiling.

MIRA: Yes, your Athair is very handsome.

SOETHMEE: He's married, but yes he is handsome. He makes me proud and ashamed at the same time.

MIRA: What would you like to wear?

SOETHMEE: I can dress myself. Would you get me a drink of something?

MIRA: Of course. I'll be right back.

Mira leaves Soethmee alone. Soethmee removes a flowered, cotton dress she was wearing and takes out a pair of black trousers and a yellow shirt with a laced-up front. She goes to the bathroom and washes her face and hands. Soethmee's trying desperately to fix her hair when Mira returns with a glass of lemonade.

MIRA: Let me help you.

SOETHMEE: Yes, please do.

Mira expertly braids Soethmee's hair. Soethmee gulps down the lemonade thirstily. Duncan appears in the doorway.

DUNCAN: I've read the magazine from cover to cover. The sites might be closed soon.

Both women giggle. Soethmee rises and takes Duncan's hand to leave.

MIRA: Did you sign her out?

DUNCAN: Yes. Do you want to come?

MIRA: Thank you, but no. I have other people here to help. Have fun, Soethmee.

SOETHMEE: Thanks. I'll tell you all about it when I get back.

MIRA: I can't wait.

Rain washes the land as Duncan and Soethmee rush to his jet-black Suburban.

SOETHMEE: Where's your car?

DUNCAN: This will be more comfortable for all of us. Methos, Sharley-joe, and Duric are waiting for us.

Duncan makes a u-turn and pulls out of the parking lot. A woman in a toll booth takes a parking pass before they leave.

SHARLEY-JOE: Do you think something happened to them?

She peers out a front window behind lace curtains into the downpour.

METHOS: If I know Soethmee, she's holding him up.

The car pulls up as all three rush out into the rain and jump inside. Soethmee gives Methos a fierce hug. He kisses her head.

SOETHMEE: Hi.

METHOS: Sharley-joe was worried.

Methos sits next to Soethmee. Sharley-joe and Duric jump behind them.

SOETHMEE: Sorry. There was an episode.

Duncan: She had a slight tantrum. There was some clean-up.

SOETHMEE: I had to change afterwards.

METHOS: Typical. What happened?

He takes Soethmee's hand in his.

SOETHMEE: I cut my hand and it healed very quickly.

Methos nods.

METHOS: I understand.

Sharley-joe and Duric remain quiet.

DUNCAN: We're going to need gas.

SOETHMEE: I'm kind-of hungry.

METHOS: There's a PDQ up ahead. I'll put gas in if you pick out food.

DUNCAN: Deal.

SCENE TWO: THE GAS STATION

"Queen: Don't Lose Your Head"

Duncan pulls up parallel to a gas pump and gets out. Soethmee gets out and they walk into the store. Methos unscrews the gas cap and inserts the nozzle. He peers around as Duncan picks out food.

SOETHMEE: I have to go to the bathroom.

DUNCAN: I'll wait. Turkey or ham?

SOETHMEE: Turkey.

DUNCAN: Diet soda?

Soethmee smiles.

SOETHMEE: Yes. You know me so well.

She makes her way to the back of the gas station and disappears into the bathroom. She locks the door behind her.

DESERO: Are you Methos?

Methos swivels around to see a man with dreadlocks who smells pretty bad.

METHOS: Who wants to know?

DESERO: Someone who wants your head.

Methos pulls the nozzle from the car and sprays Desero with it. He screams as Methos borrows the man's blade and cuts off his head. Methos experiences a quickening in broad daylight. He looks around to make sure he's unnoticed and finishes gassing the car. He makes his way to the store wondering if he's the only one to be attacked.

DUNCAN: Finished?

He turns thinking Soethmee is behind him. A man with short-cropped hair and a stinking dirty body faces him.

Ankus: Not quite. Duncan Mc'Cleud of the Clan Mc'Cleud?

DUNCAN: Who wants to know? Who sent you?

Duncan reaches under his coat with his right hand.

ANKUS: My name is Ankus. I've come for your head.

Ankus takes out a sword just as Duncan takes out his. They spar between aisles as items are knocked off shelves. No one comes to Duncan's surprise. He cuts off Ankus's head. Methos appears with his sword at the ready.

DUNCAN: Sorry. You're too late. Where's the store clerk?

METHOS: Out cold behind the cash register. I was accosted at the pump.

DUNCAN: I just hope Soethmee's ok.

METHOS: Where is she?

They clean up the floor by placing items back on the shelf.

DUNCAN: Bathroom. We should get out of here. I'll leave cash.

Methos: Good idea. What's taking her so long?

DUNCAN: You know Soethmee. She takes a couple minutes.

METHOS: Maybe we should get Sharley-joe to hurry her up.

DUNCAN: No. She's safe in the bathroom.

Duncan puts cash on the counter as the store clerk rises up groggily.

STORE CLERK: What happened? Am I being robbed?

He rubs the back of his shorn head.

DUNCAN: No. You must have fallen. Do you need an ambulance?

STORE CLERK: No thanks. I'll be fine. What's the cash for?

DUNCAN: Gas and groceries.

STORE CLERK: Thanks. Come again.

Soethmee washes her hands and unlocks the bathroom door. A hand covers hers.

Sessily: Wait, Soethmee Mc'Cleud. I have a message for you.

A young woman stands behind Soethmee. Soethmee turns to face her.

SOETHMEE: Are you homeless? Do you need help?

The woman takes out a sword.

SESSILY: Not me. I think it's you who needs help.

The woman swings a blade at Soethmee as she blocks it. She grabs the sword from the woman and lunges. Soethmee gags as the woman's head hits the bathroom floor. The bathroom door slams open. Methos stands there looking concerned after witnessing Soethmee's quickening.

METHOS: Are you ok?

Soethmee drops the sword shivering.

SOETHMEE: I'm fine. Can you help me out of here?

METHOS: Give me your hand.

Methos helps Soethmee step around the body as she closes her eyes. They all sit in the Suburban as Duncan speeds away.

SCENE THREE: EIFFEL Tower

"Jewel: Who Will Save Your Souls?"

It's a beautiful day on the Paris streets. Scores of people wait in line for tickets to the Eiffel Tower at the first level. People are taking turns piling into the elevator to take them to the first, second, or third level. Soethmee stands beside Methos in the cloudy Paris sunlight. Duncan buys the tickets and returns to them where they stand in line waiting their turn. Soethmee takes in a deep breath as she looks up as far as her neck will crane to see how high the tower really is. Soethmee takes in a deep breath as she finds she feels apprehensive about getting in the elevator.

DUNCAN: Are you ok?

He puts an arm around her.

SOETHMEE: It's so high up.

METHOS: We don't have to go up if you don't want to.

Soethmee smiles up at him.

SOETHMEE: Duric and Sharley-joe might want to go up.

DUNCAN: It's our turn.

All five of them step into the elevator with a few other crowds of people. Soethmee holds tight to Duncan and Methos's hands. She closes her eyes. The elevator begins to rise. A tall, willowy man watches them ascend from afar. He wears a beret and smart business suit. He waits with his hands in his pockets.

DUNCAN: We can stop at the first level.

SOETHMEE: Ok.

The elevator doors open and all five of them step out onto the first level which is three hundred and some odd steps up. Soethmee looks down upon Paris and takes in a breath.

SHARLEY-JOE: This is amazing.

DURIC: You're not kidding. Look how high we are.

Soethmee closes her eyes and clenches her fists at her sides.

SOETHMEE: Areshnae Remnae.

Duric and Methos look shocked as Sharley-joe and Duric look surprised. Sharley-joe and Duric stand on the first level of the tower. Soethmee stands at the beginning again between Duncan and Methos on the firm ground. The frenchman comes out from his hiding place and points a finger.

JEAN-NUIE: Look at them! She is like the witch! Burn her at the stake like Joan of Arc! She is a witch!

Soethmee looks scared. Duncan and Methos stare at her in surprise.

DUNCAN: Did you really magic us from up there down here?

Soethmee nods her head guiltily.

SOETHMEE: Mathair taught me.

Methos looks disapproving. The frenchman with blond, wild hair and darting, blue eyes approaches Soethmee who steps away from Duncan and Methos. The frenchman holds a sword.

JEAN-NUIE: I come for you, Soethmee Mc'Cleud. Will you play the game?

The man Jean-nuie aims the sword at Soethmee swishing it towards her neck. She catches the sword in both hands and aims it towards Jean-nuie.

SOETHMEE: Sorry to disappoint you, Misseur. There could be only one.

Soethmee sweeps the blade at Jean-nuie. His head is severed from his neck as onlookers watch from the tower. Sirens sound as people watch the scene. Some people hold cell phones in hand as a freak lightning storm moves over and away from Soethmee. She grits her teeth and clenches her hands so as not to scream.

DUNCAN: Oh great. The calvary.

METHOS: You know the police will take her.

Duncan holds his hands in his pockets. Sharley-joe and Duric have arrived to join them.

DURIC: Ah Ma. What did you do?

SHARLEY-JOE: How do you know she did anything?

SOETHMEE: I magicked us down here and I beheaded a man before he could behead me. Sorry.

The youngsters look disappointed.

DURIC: Will you need bail money?

Soethmee can't help it. She gives a small laugh.

SOETHMEE: Why don't you two go have lunch? This may take some time.

DURIC: Come on, Shar. Mom's in trouble.

SHARLEY-JOE: Shouldn't we stay and help?

METHOS: No, that's not necessary. Go with your brother. We'll come and find you later. Everything will be fine as sugar.

The youngsters walk off with keys in hand as Methos looks bemused. Duncan looks much the same.

A stalky man in trousers, polyester shirt and vest walks up wearing a tie with a yellow star on it. Duncan looks like he knows the man.

METHOS: You know him?

DUNCAN: Yes, unfortunately. Case of a sword.

METHOS: Figures. Muramassa?

Duncan nods.

O'HARA: Are you Soethmee Mc'Cleud?

Soethmee nods.

SOETHMEE: What can I do for you, Lieutenant?

Soethmee avoids looking at the decapitated body.

O'HARA: Several citizens have called in saying they saw you appear here and behead that man. Is that true?

O'hara turns to point at the headless body. Soethmee winces.

SOETHMEE: Yes, Lieutenant. I beheaded him. He threatened me with a sword. It was an accident really. So stupid of him to have a sword of all things.

O'HARA: Are you being insolent, Miss Mc'Cleud?

SOETHMEE: No. I'm just telling you the facts. Just the facts Ma'am.

O'HARA: Sorry about this Miss Mc'Cleud. You'll have to come with me to the station.

DUNCAN: Is that really necessary? The man must have been out of his mind to use a sword in broad daylight.

O'HARA: She still has to come with me. We have to take her fingerprints and statement.

METHOS: Lieutenant, my wife is Bipolar. She resides at Shateau Dief Hospital. May I call her doctor?

O'HARA: Do you expect her to become unmanageable?

Duncan holds back an urge to punch the cop. Methos narrows his eyes.

METHOS: No. I'm just concerned. We were to have lunch after this.

Soethmee hugs Methos.

SOETHMEE: We always cooperate with the police. Richie did and I will. Can they come with us?

O'hara gives a shrug.

O'HARA: I don't see why not. They'll have to follow us in their own vehicle.

DUNCAN: That might be a problem. We loaned it out.

O'HARA: Oh. Ok. I guess you can ride in back with her.

METHOS: That might be a good idea since I'm a lawyer and a doctor.

O'hara looks uncomfortable.

O'HARA: So you're her husband, lawyer, and doctor?

Methos smirks.

METHOS: That's exactly what I'm saying. Shall we?

Methos takes Soethmee's hand to escort her away. O'hara's hand launches out to stop him.

O'HARA: Sorry. She goes in cuffs.

DUNCAN: Is that necessary? It was an accident after all.

O'HARA: That will have to be determined later. For now, I have to cuff her.

SOETHMEE: Of course you do. You're doing your job.

Soethmee puts out her hands. O'hara clicks metal bracelets around her wrists and leads her to his awaiting cop car. He opens the back door. Methos slides in to the far left. Duncan lets O'hara help Soethmee in before he gets in last. The door is slammed behind him. O'hara gets behind the wheel and backs out. Methos checks Soethmee's pulse.

SOETHMEE: Don't worry. I'm ok for now.

Methos tucks her hand in his. It feels slightly cool. Duncan puts his arm around her. Soethmee leans her head against Methos's shoulder and puts her other hand in Duncan's. Sleep overcomes her until she's woken by the car stopping at its destination.

O'HARA: Thank you for your cooperation, Miss Mc'Cleud.

SOETHMEE: Please. Call me Soethmee.

Duncan, Soethmee, and Methos emerge from the back of the cop car. Soethmee still wears the handcuffs. Duncan again sees the typing pool where people busily typed on typewriters.

SOETHMEE: What? No computers? No funds?

Duncan rolls his eyes. O'hara leads Soethmee to the room Duncan had been in during the examination of the Muramassa sword. Soethmee sits down in the folding chair. O'hara takes a key from his pocket and unlocks the cuffs. Soethmee rubs her wrists. Methos stands in a corner onlooking. Duncan sits in a seat next to Soethmee. O'hara takes out a fingerprinting kit. Soethmee submits her fingerprints. Methos takes a handi-wipe from his pocket and hands it to her to clean her hands off.

SOETHMEE: Thanks. Anything else, Lieutenant? Mug shot? strip-search?

DUNCAN: Soethmee, behave.

Soethmee grows quiet. O'hara folds his arms and leans against the back of his chair.

O'HARA: Just tell me what happened at the tower. Several witnesses say you just appeared before beheading a man in the street.

DUNCAN: Who's to say they saw her get in the elevator? There were tons of people there.

O'HARA: Is that true, Miss Mc'Cleud?

SOETHMEE: I was intimidated by the height of the tower. I didn't get into the elevator. I recall going to find water because I get thirsty.

O'HARA: If you reside at Shateau Dief, what were you doing at the Eiffel Tower?

SOETHMEE: I can be signed out by family. I have privileges.

A tall man with blond hair and twinkling blue eyes appears in the doorway wearing jeans and a button-down, silk-green shirt with gray blazer.

O'HARA: Dr. Croyson I presume.

CROYSON: Adam, are you going to let him ask anymore questions? You are the lawyer here aren't you?

Methos steps forward showing no emotion.

METHOS: I was waiting for you to show up and give me inspiration. Lieutenant O'hara, either charge my client or let her go. She told you it was an accident. What's it going to be?

Methos folds his arms towering over O'hara who tries to hide his look of displeasure.

O'HARA: You're free to go, but mind your manners. You might not be so lucky next time.

Duncan rises to join Methos and Croyson.

DUNCAN: Is that a threat?

O'hara gets to his feet and straightens his tie.

O'HARA: No, not at all. I'm just stating facts.

SOETHMEE: Thank you for your hospitality, Lieutenant. If you'll excuse me.

Soethmee reaches out a hand as Methos clasps it. Croyson leads the couple out of the interrogation room. Duncan follows at the end. O'hara looks on puzzling over the whole ordeal.

CROYSON: I have my car. What about you, Duncan?

Duncan shakes his head as Duric pulls up in his car.

DURIC: Need a ride?

DUNCAN: Yes, actually. Where's your sister?

Duncan jumps into the passenger side of his car. Methos helps Soethmee into the back of Croyson's yellow Honda Civic. Croyson climbs into the driver's seat. Both cars pull out into traffic. Soethmee's eyes smoulder.

METHOS: Ut-oh. What's that look for?

SOETHMEE: Come closer.

She wraps herself around him and gives him a lingering kiss. He extricates himself from her and gazes into her darting eyes.

METHOS: What was that for?

SOETHMEE: I want to be with you. I love you.

METHOS: Soethmee, a kiss like that might bring on a manic episode. Are you feeling ok?

Soethmee stretches and rubs her eyes with her knuckles.

SOETHMEE: Maybe a nap wouldn't be so bad.

METHOS: That's my girl.

Soethmee cuddles close to Methos and closes her eyes.

CROYSON: You know we can't go back to Shateau Dief.

METHOS: I know. So, where we going?

CROYSON: I know a monastery nearby. I think Soethmee will love it.

METHOS: A monastery is just what we need right now. She needs to eat, bath, and rest.

CROYSON: Are you telling me my job?

Methos cuddles Soethmee close sensing she's a little cool for her.

METHOS: No. Is it normal for Soethmee to be a little cool?

CROYSON: Her blood pressure might be low. You're a doctor too. Do you agree?

METHOS: Maybe. I could check it when we get there.

Croyson pulls up a hill and into a barn. Duric parks next to him. Soethmee jolts awake as Methos moves to exit the car. Duncan, Duric, and Croyson extricate themselves from the car. Soethmee gazes across at a square building with stained-glass windows and heavy-oak doors. She smiles seeing a stable off to the left in the distance.

SOETHMEE: It's so beautiful. Are we going to stay here? What about Mira? She should come too.

Croyson rests a hand on her arm.

CROYSON: I'm glad you like it. It's holy ground. Duncan, would you mind going for Mira?

Duric hands Duncan his keys and swings into the passenger seat.

DUNCAN: No problem. I should get Anna and Ryan. Back in a few.

Croyson and Methos watch them leave. Croyson strides to the front door with Methos trailing behind him holding Soethmee's hand. Croyson punches a code into a keypad near the door and puts a key in the lock. He twists the key and walks inside with Methos and Soethmee behind him.

The inner workings is carpeted with rich, crimson reds. The walls have paintings of saints and deities adorning them. The three turn to the right where rows of pews sit with a pulpit in the center. A figure of Christ on the cross hangs above an altar. A bible lays open upon the pulpit. Soethmee gazes at the images on the stained-glass windows and smiles.

SOETHMEE: Thank you both for getting me out of a jam I got myself into.

CROYSON: It's my job to help you.

METHOS: I'm your husband. I can also pull out the lawyer card when necessary.

Methos smiles smugly. Soethmee giggles. The three leave the chapel and look into a kitchen. Soethmee hangs her head seeing the kitchen is spotless. Methos shows her a bathroom off to the right and a bed chamber with several beds to the right. The beds are immaculately made.

SCENE FOUR: DUNCAN's HOUSE

"PAT Benetar: Love Is A Battlefield" ANNA: I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't been here to help me, Sharley-joe. I really appreciate it.

Anna and Sharley-joe stand in Ryan's room packing a bag.

SHARLEY-JOE: I'm happy to help. After all, you took us in with open arms. I like helping.

The women grow quiet. Keater stands quietly listening in the hallway.

ANNA: Did you hear that?

Anna cocks an ear towards the open door.

SHARLEY-JOE: Hear what?

Keater shuffles his feet.

ANNA: Listen. I heard footsteps.

SHARLEY-JOE: I guess a mother hears better.

Sharley-joe shrugs smiling nervously. Duncan comes quietly up behind Anna. He puts a hand to her mouth before she can scream. Keater advances towards the door.

DUNCAN: It's me. Don't scream. Keater is very close. Be very quiet.

Anna hands Duncan their bags. He takes them out to the car moving like a ghost. Duric lifts a sleeping Ryan from his crib. Anna takes Sharley-joe's hand to leave. The door slams open. Duncan grabs Anna and Ryan. All three run for the car. Keater stabs Duric and Sharley-joe together with a sword in each hand. He puts his hands over them.

ANNA: Duncan, what's happening?

Duncan faces the back of the house seeing Duric and Sharley-joe fall.

DUNCAN: Stay here. Lock the car.

Duncan rushes back for Ryan's room. He stops and stares mesmerized as Keater brings the dead youngsters back to life.

KEATER: Heshna Hace-nuf.

Duncan stares in surprise as they get up and dust themselves off.

SHARLEY-JOE: Duncan, he has swords!

Keater lunges at Duncan who's taken aback and stabs him. Sharley-joe screams. Duric protests.

DURIC: No. Why?

Keater raises his hands above Duncan who feels his life seeping away.

KEATER: Heshna Hace-nuf.

Duncan feels himself return to his body and gets up.

KEATER: "smirking" Now I take your heads.

Duncan: produces a sword and gets into fighting stance.

DUNCAN: I don't think so. Not today.

Keater stares as Duric and Sharley-joe hold swords and stand together three against one.

SHARLEY-JOE: What's the matter? Sorry you gave the Mc'Cleud's immortality?

KEATER: Another time. I will have all of you. Even Methos.

DUNCAN: Bring it on. There are four Mc'Cleud's and Methos.

Duncan and the youngsters smile triumphantly before making their way to the car. Anna unlocks her door and jumps out to embrace Duncan.

ANNA: Are you ok? What happened?

DUNCAN: Let go. You're smothering me.

ANNA: Sorry.

She lets go as Duncan laughs.

DUNCAN: Everything is fine. We'd better get back.

ANNA: Duncan, Keater had swords. You say everything is ok now?

Duncan traces her face with a fingertip.

DUNCAN: We took care of it. We all have to be on holy ground.

A car speeds off in the distance. Duncan and Duric see a red car in the distance.

DURIC: That jerk better stay away from our mother.

SHARLEY-JOE: Well. If he doesn't, we know what to do.

She winks at Duric who punches her playfully. They laugh. Anna relaxes. Duncan speeds back to the monastery as Ryan still sleeps.

SCENE FIVE: AT THE MONASTERY

"CRANBERRIES: Does Anyone Care?"

Soethmee sits on a chair in the kitchen with a cell phone in hand. She opens it and dials.

MEHRIE: Bonjour, Shateau Dief ospitaul. Mehrie speaking.

SOETHMEE: Bonjour, Mehrie. Is Mira available.

Mehrie sits behind a desk with the phone in hand. Her eyes cast down sadly.

MEHRIE: Is t'is Soethmee?

Soethmee swallows hard.

SOETHMEE: Wee, it is me. Can you get Mira?

Mehrie grips the receiver more tightly and steels herself to deliver the news gently to Soethmee.

MEHRIE: Soethmee, Sharie. Mira was killed. She was be'eaded two days ago. I'm sorry.

Soethmee closes her phone without saying goodbye. Tears fill her eyes. Methos enters the room.

METHOS: Hi.

He stands near her.

SOETHMEE: Hi.

Tears drop down her cheeks. Methos gazes at her tenderly.

METHOS: You called about Mira didn't you.

He sits down beside her and takes her hand.

SOETHMEE: Yes. She was beheaded.

METHOS: Keater must have gotten to her.

Soethmee jumps up jerking Methos up with her.

SOETHMEE: Come. We must hurry.

METHOS: Where are we going?

Soethmee drags him from the monastery running to the stable.

METHOS: Soethmee, what are we doing?

They stop just inside the stable where a hayloft rests with a ladder and rope adjoining it. Soethmee embraces Methos and kisses him passionately. He gazes worriedly into her eyes.

METHOS: What are we doing?

Soethmee writhes in his arms giggling.

SOETHMEE: Don't you know? I want a roll in the hay.

METHOS: You'll get dirty.

Soethmee laughs almost hysterically.

SOETHMEE: Don't tell me you're that naive. I want you.

METHOS: You know the rules if you want me. You have to eat, bath, and rest.

Soethmee hurries up the ladder to the top of the hayloft. Methos follows her not knowing what to expect. She wraps herself around him and kisses him again. He pulls away and holds her at arms length.

METHOS: Soethmee, you're having a manic episode. We need to go inside.

Soethmee jerks away from Methos and turns to the rope.

SOETHMEE: Fine. Be that way.

She grits her teeth in anger. She takes hold of the rope and Methos takes hold of her. She jumps swinging from the hayloft to the ground with Methos clutching to her.

METHOS: Soethmee! You're immortal, not invincible. You could break something.

SOETHMEE: Wasn't that exhilarating? Let's do it again.

METHOS: No.

He grabs her arm to stop her. She wrenches away and runs off. Methos rushes after her. Soethmee stops just on the edge of holy ground. A man stands on the other side with a sword. Methos stops behind Soethmee.

AGG-NOZE: Well, well. What do we have here? Soethmee Mc'Cleud I'd expect.

SOETHMEE: I don't believe I know you. Who are you?

Soethmee wears a short black skirt with a turquoise tunic. Her hair is in a messy braid. The man is tall with brown eyes and short, black hair. He wears a leather outfit with boots.

AGG-NOZE: Agg-noze Kemp. I come for you, Soethmee Mc'Cleud.

Agg-noze reaches out a hand and grabs Soethmee. He swings her around to hold her in his arms with a sword at her throat.

SOETHMEE: Bad time to come, Sir.

Methos waits. Soethmee back-kicks Agg-noze in the shins and elbows him in the ribs. He lets go of her. She aims the sword at his throat and smiles menacingly.

SOETHMEE: There's already only one.

She cuts off his head and steps away, watching it fall. A woman with black hair and brown eyes appears with a sword wearing a short, black skirt with leather boots and green tunic. She wears stiletto heels.

Arania: You stole my husband's life. Shouldn't I take yours?

Arania lunges for Methos. He stands on holy ground. Arania lunges backwards as Soethmee picks up Agg-noze's sword. Duncan comes out with Croyson to see what's going on. They watch as Soethmee fights the way Duncan and Methos have taught her.

DUNCAN: What's with the body on the ground?

METHOS: Agg-noze there grabbed Soethmee. She kicked and elbowed him. Then she killed him.

DUNCAN: Who's the woman?

Arania kneels on the ground as Soethmee stands above her pointing her borrowed sword at her.

METHOS: Agg-noze's wife I guess. She tried to get me, but realized this is holy ground. She tried to escape, but you know the rest.

He points as Soethmee beheads Arania and begins to endure a double quickening.

DUNCAN: Ut-oh. Here it comes.

Lightning arks over Soethmee's body and strikes down upon her. She thrusts herself to the ground screaming over and over until the lightning resides.

METHOS: What was that?

DUNCAN: The ancients have said it's the screaming of a woman in pure agony. It's the sound of when doves cry.

Croyson helps Soethmee up. She leans on him weakly.

CROYSON: Are you all right?

SOETHMEE: I think so. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you.

METHOS: It's ok. You can't listen at such a time.

She stumbles toward Methos who catches her in his arms before she can fall to the ground.

DUNCAN: You had a manic episode before the double quickening?

SOETHMEE: Yes. He tried to get me to go inside, but I wouldn't listen.

DUNCAN: Take her inside. Croyson, I need your help.

CROYSON: Since when does being a doctor make me an undertaker?

Duncan looks coyly at him.

DUNCAN: Since you hooked up with immortals. Let's get this done before anymore show up.

CROYSON: You expect more?

They drag the beheaded bodies onto holy ground. Duncan retrieves shovels from the stable.

DUNCAN: Keater wants us dead. He knows Soethmee's weak because of her condition. We all have to be careful.

CROYSON: Of course. He has the Methuselah stone doesn't he?

DUNCAN: Yes. Come on then. Start digging.

Duncan and Croyson bury the bodies with their heads on a hill away from the monastery. Methos carries Soethmee to the bathroom and undresses her. She slips into hot, bubbly water.

SOETHMEE: Thank you. The water feels good.

METHOS: I'm glad you're still with us. You retreated after the last double quickening you had.

SOETHMEE: I'm sorry. I guess I couldn't handle it. The best part is you came back to help me even though you loved another woman.

Methos lathers Soethmee's hair with shampoo.

METHOS: I loved Alexa, but I never stopped loving you. Dr. Keater said you'd never come out of it. I was devastated.

SOETHMEE: I'm sorry Alexa died. You could have been happy with her.

METHOS: I was and I am happy with you.

They work together to rinse her hair.

SOETHMEE: Alexa sounds like a wonderful woman. If she had lived, would you have stayed away?

METHOS: I don't know, Soethmee. Why ask that?

SOETHMEE: Just curious. It's ok if you fell out of love with me. I can be a handful.

METHOS: Yes, you can be a handful. Alexa had cancer. She died. I thought I could save her, but it wasn't meant to be. You only have a mood disorder. I can and will save you.

He kisses Soethmee's head. Duncan walks into the bathroom and stands waiting.

DUNCAN: Can I have a minute?

METHOS: I'll go fix you something to eat.

SOETHMEE: That would be great. Thanks.

Methos sneaks past Duncan. Duncan sits on the lid of the toilet seat.

DUNCAN: Is it ok talking to you like this?

SOETHMEE: Of course. There's nothing to see and you are my athair. Thank you for taking care of the bodies.

DUNCAN: You have to be careful, Soethmee. One of them could have easily killed you.

Soethmee reaches out her hand. Duncan hands her a fluffy white towel with pink edges.

SOETHMEE: I know. You're right. I'll be more careful. You know Methos doesn't like to fight.

DUNCAN: I know Methos doesn't like to fight. He's not Methos anymore.

SOETHMEE: My name.

DUNCAN: What about your name?

He rests his hands on his knees.

SOETHMEE: My name is Methos backwards. How did Mathair know him?

DUNCAN: I don't know. You'll have to ask him that. I still want to talk to you when you're dressed.

Duncan rises to leave.

SOETHMEE: You can find me in the kitchen.

Duncan grins.

DUNCAN: How about after you eat? I'll tuck you into bed.

Soethmee smiles with crinkled eyes.

SOETHMEE: See you then.

Duncan leaves. Soethmee steps out of the tub and dries herself. She lets the water drain and dresses in an ankle-length nightgown with bows adorning the front. She wraps her towel around her hair and picks up her brush. Methos knocks before meeting her at the doorway.

METHOS: Need help?

She smiles and hands over the brush. He takes her hand and leads her to a chair in the bed chamber to sit on. He sits on the bed and brushes her hair. Methos hands the brush to Duncan and leaves the room as Duncan expertly braids her hair.

SOETHMEE: I didn't have a chance to ask him about Mathair.

Duncan pulls down the covers of her borrowed bed.

DUNCAN: There's plenty of time to ask him about that.

Soethmee settles down into the covers. Duncan moves the chair over to face her and sits down.

SOETHMEE: I didn't eat.

DUNCAN: Do you want to?

He takes her hand.

SOETHMEE: No, not really. Later. I sense we need to talk.

She rests her head on pillows.

DUNCAN: Soethmee, do you still blame me for killing Richie?

SOETHMEE: Do you still blame yourself? Richie was brave and thought he was invincible even with a sword. You were sick. It was an accident. Richie would forgive you. Richie does forgive you.

Duncan looks sad.

DUNCAN: How do you know that?

SOETHMEE: You are a good man and a brave warrior. I know things hurt you, but remember what you told Richie when the man who lied about being his father stole from him. You said you get over it after a few hundred years.

Duncan chortles.

DUNCAN: How do you know that? You weren't there.

SOETHMEE: I met Richie. He told me. I also met Tessa. She was beautiful and talented.

DUNCAN: She sure told you what she thought. She never held back.

SOETHMEE: No, she didn't. She told me about Cezanne, Monet, Manet, and even Picasso. She was as beautiful and brave as Moidra Mullen.

DUNCAN: Your own sweet mother. I loved her first, but she thought me a demon like the rest.

SOETHMEE: That's not what she told me. She said she was afraid at first. Then she told me how she'd heard of you begging your father where you came from. She loved you, but it was too late. We didn't know where you were. She was bound for America.

Tears spill down Soethmee's cheeks.

DUNCAN: Hey. It's ok. There are enough Mc'Cleud's here to let the past rest. You rest now. We'll eat when you wake.

Soethmee and Duncan hug. Duncan mops her face with tissues. She blows her nose. Duncan laughs. They hug again. Soethmee settles down to rest. Duncan sings to her as she settles down and smiles in sleep.

DUNCAN: Hush, the waves are rolling in. White with foam. White with foam. Father toils amid the din. The baby sleeps a lone. Hush the winds roll forth and deep On they come on they come. Brother seeks the wandering sheep. The baby sleeps alone. hush the rain sweeps over the clouds Where they roam Where they roam. Sister goes to seek the cows. The baby sleeps alone.

Judy Collins ACT FOUR: SCENE THREE: GARDEN

"Queen: We're Just waiting For the Hammer To fall"

1692: Salem

Soethmee smiles standing in the garden behind her little cottage surrounded by woods. She wears a homespun dress of lime-green with moccasins on her feet. She stands over the garden and raises her hands. A man stands behind her dressed in puritan attire watching with roving eyes.

SOETHMEE: Mother Nature, hear me in the wind. Mother of flowers and alike. Hear me in the trees. Send your sweetened breeze to make my garden sweet and flow. I beseech thee, grow, grow, grow.

Soethmee waves her hands over the garden. Fruits, vegetables, and flowers begin to grow. The man, Cotton Matther stares in disbelief.

COTTON: Soethmee Mc'Cleud. Is thou not dead? How canst this be?

Soethmee freezes lowering her arms to her sides.

SOETHMEE: Ah, Ye must be mistaken. I come from Ireland to settle me family's estate. I be Moidra Mc'Cleud. The people in the cottage were me family.

COTTON: Thou lookst so much like Soethmee. Thou wert doing witchcraft.

Cotton points an accusing finger at the growing garden. Soethmee looks downcast for a second before meeting his gaze.

SOETHMEE: Ye mistake a prayer for witchcraft. That's all it was. Excuse me. I must go inside.

Soethmee goes to pass Cotton as he grasps her arm stopping her. Methos now stands behind them onlooking.

METHOS: What be thy work here, Sir?

Cotton whirls around to face him.

COTTON: I heard thee speaking witchcraft.

METHOS: What sayst thou, Moidra?

SOETHMEE: It be a prayer. That be all.

COTTON: Aren't thou a doctor? Be thou Soethmee Mc'Cleud? She sayst nay.

METHOS: Moidra only speakst the truth. She be Moidra if she sayst so. What wilt thou do?

Methos folds his arms waiting.

COTTON: I must arrest thee. I witnessed thee using witchcraft. Thou wilt find thee at the prison.

Cotton reaches to shackle Soethmee's hands. She steps back a foot and shudders.

METHOS: Not now. It will make it worse.

He whispers. Soethmee looks scared.

METHOS: If thou canst wait a moment, I must ask thee something in the kitchen. Beg pardon.

Methos takes Soethmee into the kitchen and shuts the door. Soethmee grits her teeth and covers her ears.

SOETHMEE: We've lived here in peace for twenty-two years. Why now?

METHOS: I don't know. Drink this or it may be the worse for you.

Methos hands Soethmee a cup of brown liquid mixed with cider. She drinks it and only grimaces a little. Methos chuckles.

SOETHMEE: Thank you. How long will I be sane in the prison?

METHOS: You aren't insane. You have a condition. I will come to help you. I am a lawyer.

SOETHMEE: I'm glad of that. I'm so scared.

Methos embraces her and kisses her forehead.

METHOS: Never doubt me. I will get you out of this even if you have to die for a minute.

SOETHMEE: Will it come to that?

She gazes up at him with dilated eyes.

METHOS: Just trust me. I will take care of you. I promise.

They kiss before a loud knock hits the door.

COTTON: We must go now. Who knowst how long Satan resideth in her.

Methos glares at Cotton.

METHOS: I be thy lawyer. I wilt accompany thee.

Cotton shackles Soethmee's hands.

COTTON: As thou wish it. There be room.

Cotton halls Soethmee to his carriage and throws her inside. He climbs in with Methos behind him. Methos clenches his fists wanting badly to hit the man. He makes Soethmee more comfortable. The driver begins to move after Cotton knocks on the roof.

METHOS: Thou shouldst be gentle with a woman.

COTTON: She be a witch. Satan needst no coddling.

METHOS: She wast praying. Canst thou tell prayer from conjuring?

Cotton glares.

COTTON: Thou knowst what thee saw and heard with thine own ears. She be a witch! Thou must abandon her. There be no hope.

METHOS: Sayst thou. We shall seest.

The carriage stops outside the jail. Cotton Matther jumps out and grabs Soethmee. Methos jumps out. There is a small group of puritans inside. Cotton Matther drags Soethmee inside as the group stares curiously at them.

REVEREND PARISH: Brother Matther, what be the meaning of this?

COTTON: She stoodst in thy garden and sayst a spell.

REVEREND PARISH: Art thou certain? Witchcraft is a serious accusation.

COTTON: I heard thee with thine own ears. I saw thine garden grow with the wave of hands.

The small group gasps.

REVEREND PARISH: What sayst thou for thyself, Moidra Mc'Cleud?

COTTON: I believe thou art Soethmee risen from the dead. She be Satan's mistress.

METHOS: Hold on now. How canst thou be sure she isn't Moidra?

COTTON: She is the very image of Soethmee Mc'Cleud. Thou namest Mc'Cleud.

Methos stands near Soethmee. His arms are folded in exasperation.

COTTON: I know whatst thee heard and saw. She be a witch!

REVEREND PARISH: Hold on now, Cotton. Is this true? Art thou Soethmee Mc'Cleud? Speak up. Defend thyself if thou can.

Soethmee's eyes are clouded with Laudanum. Methos swallows hard. Soethmee gazes up at the group with her manacled hands in her lap.

SOETHMEE: Ok. You got me. I am Soethmee Mc'Cleud of the Clan Mc'Cleud. I was killed by a monster and rose from the dead. I did magic the garden. I meant no harm. I would share thy bounty.

METHOS: Oh, Soethmee. You should not be so truthful.

Methos looks sad.

REVEREND PARISH: Thou art sorry, Soethmee. Thou art to be hanged from the neck now.

METHOS: How canst thou be sure she is a witch? Thou only hast the word of this man! Thou is but one witness! Please, have mercy.

REVEREND PARISH: I'm sorry, Doctor. She confessed to be a witch. Thou wilt hang. Bring thou to the tree on Witch Hill. Thou wilt hang there.

SOETHMEE: I'm sorry for my sins. May my father understand.

Cotton drags Soethmee up from her chair and pushes her before him. They climb a nearby hill where a tree waits with a thick rope and a scaffold for her to stand on. The small group onlooks as more townspeople come to stare. Methos follows close behind Cotton and Soethmee. Reverend Parish comes to stand beside Soethmee after she is helped onto the small scaffold. A hood is placed over her face and a noose around her neck. She hardly moves. Methos stands on the other side of her. He squeezes her hand. Tears pool in her eyes.

SOETHMEE: I love you. I'm sorry. I had to tell the truth. I cannot lie.

METHOS: I understand. Don't worry. Death will be but a moment. I will rescue you.

He whispers this in Soethmee's ear. The scaffold is pulled away and Soethmee dangles from the tree. Methos looks sadly on as people look horrified before scurrying away.

REVEREND PARISH: What do thou thinkst we should do with the body?

METHOS: I know thy family. Let thee take care of her.

REVEREND PARISH: Very well. Thou mayst have the body.

Reverend Parish takes out a dagger and cuts Soethmee down. Methos looks sad. He carries Soethmee's body away to his carriage. He then goes to the cottage and packs up. Soethmee gasps to life again when they're on the road to Arizona.

SOETHMEE: Where am I?

She fingers rope burns on her neck.

METHOS: We're on our way to a new start. Soethmee, you were hung for witchcraft. We can't stay there any longer.

SOETHMEE: I'm sorry. I couldn't lie.

METHOS: I know. Do you need water?

SOETHMEE: Not just now. Where will we live?

METHOS: I've found a place near Lake Powell. I think you'll like it.

SOETHMEE: Is it holy ground?

METHOS: No, but I believe we'll be safe there for a little while.

SOETHMEE: I hope so.

She closes her eyes. Methos drives on. SCENE TWO: TRAIN STATION

"Sara Mc'Laughlin: Our Hands Are Tied Upon The Table"

Methos stops the buggy near a railroad track. He gets down and sees a train depot. He steps up to the window and waits. A man in a charcoal-gray suit wearing a hat with tickets in the band speaks.

SISCO: Can I help you. METHOS: I'd like to buy two tickets to Mesa, Arizona. How much would that be?

SISCO: A hundred dollars.

Methos hands over the money. Sisco hands him two tickets.

SISCO: Train leaves in thirty minutes.

METHOS: Thanks. I'll need time to load our bags.

SISCO: It's not very busy here. I'll give you a hand.

METHOS: I'd appreciate that. My wife's not feeling well.

SISCO: Is she pregnant?

They walk over to the buggy. Soethmee stirs.

METHOS: No. She just gets moody sometimes. You know women.

Methos gives Sisco a wry smile. He says nothing. He just starts lugging bags onto the awaiting train.

SOETHMEE: ok. What are we doing?

METHOS: We're taking the train to Arizona.

SOETHMEE: Why?

METHOS: We need to get there before winter. We can afford it.

SOETHMEE: Ok. Nice to meet you.

She holds out a hand to Sisco who's returned for more baggage.

SISCO: Sisco Colby, Ma'am. Nice to meet you.

They shake hands.

SOETHMEE: Thank you for helping us. I'm afraid we have much to bring with us.

SISCO: That's no problem. It's my pleasure.

METHOS: Is there a Livery Stable nearby? I'd like to sell my horse and buggy.

SISCO: How about you sell it to me. I'll take care of it for you since you have to be going.

METHOS: You're sure? It wouldn't put you out?

SISCO: It's no bother. No problem. I'll give you two hundred for it.

METHOS: That sounds good. Thanks.

SOETHMEE: You are a God send, Sisco.

Sisco grins wide.

SISCO: Gosh. Thank you, Ma'am.

SOETHMEE: Soethmee.

She kisses his cheek before letting Methos help her board the train. Sisco watches the train puff out of the station smiling and whistling a tune.

SOETHMEE: How long will it take us to get to Arizona?

They sit in two seats on the train amongst several other travelers. The train chugs and whistles speeding down the track.

Methos: I'm not sure. This is faster than the buggy though. How are you feeling? I can get us something to eat from the vendor.

SOETHMEE: I'd like that. I'm feeling ok for now.

Methos kisses her head before moving down the aisle to a partition where a man sells food and drink. Methos buys two sandwiches, an apple and a peach, and two jugs of cider. He returns to find Soethmee asleep. He puts the food aside for when she wakes again. She takes his hand and smiles.

METHOS: Catnap?

They laugh.

SOETHMEE: I guess so. Did you find something to eat?

METHOS: As a matter-of-fact I did. Are you hungry?

SOETHMEE: Little bit. What you got?

METHOS: I have for you, Ma'am. A sandwich, peach, and cider. I also managed a treat.

He shows her a piece of chocolate cake. She smiles.

SOETHMEE: How could I know you'd be so wonderful?

METHOS: Women's intuition. Eat.

Methos hands her a napkin as she kisses his cheek before taking a bite of her sandwich which is egg salad.

SOETHMEE: It's really good. Thank you. Where will we live in Arizona?

She drinks some cider.

METHOS: I found us a house there and bought it. It's on the lake. I think you'll like it.

Methos bites his apple.

SOETHMEE: What's it like? It must be beautiful being on a lake.

METHOS: I think so. You'll have to see when we get there.

SOETHMEE: I can't wait.

METHOS: It will be relaxing to be home and not have to worry.

SOETHMEE: I know. Don't worry. I'm feeling fine.

METHOS: I'm glad. I'll be right back.

Methos finds a garbage to throw their trash in. He buys some more cider and guiltily adds two drops of Laudanum into it. He returns to Soethmee who watches scenery pass by out the window.

METHOS: More cider?

He sits down beside her and embraces her. She leans against him and rests her head on his shoulder. He hugs and cuddles her. She giggles as others watch them wishing they were her.

CONDUCTOR: Mesa, Arizona.

Methos helps Soethmee off the train. He starts to bring their bags off the train as a man who sat near them helps.

METHOS: Thank you. I'm much obliged.

NEIL: Neil Dodger. You're welcome. Your wife is a catch.

Methos smirks.

METHOS: That she is.

SOETHMEE: Shouldn't it be a sin to have so much baggage?

METHOS: No. Others have as much if not less. Stay here.

SOETHMEE: Where are you going?

METHOS: To find a livery. I'll be right back. Will you be ok?

She smiles up at him prettily.

SOETHMEE: Go ahead. I'll be fine.

Soethmee puts a broad-brimmed hat on her head before Methos strides off.

MIRA: Hi, I'm Mira Shirley. Where did your husband go?

SOETHMEE: Shirley is really your name? Are you sure?

Soethmee tries not to laugh.

MIRA: Yes, that's my last name. What's your name?

SOETHMEE: Soethmee Mc'Cleud. Nice to meet you. You have pretty hair.

Mira's hair is braided and curly.

MIRA: Thanks. You're quite pretty yourself. What brings you to such a dry land?

SOETHMEE: Safety. What brings you here? Do you have a place to stay? Do you have a husband?

Mira looks downcast.

MIRA: I don't have a husband. I'm sure there's a boarding house I can stay at. It was nice talking to you.

Mira moves to leave. Soethmee puts out a hand.

SOETHMEE: Wait. Adam will be back. Please stay until he comes. I feel we could find neutral things to talk about. What do you say?

Mira smiles.

MIRA: That sounds nice. Where did he go?

METHOS: I went to purchase a horse and currical. Adam Pierson. You are?

Methos puts out a hand.

MIRA: Mira Shirley. I don't blame you if you laugh. Go ahead.

Methos kisses her hand.

METHOS: Why laugh if it's your name? Thank you for keeping Soethmee company. We have to go.

Methos gives Soethmee a hand up because she's sitting on a bag.

SOETHMEE: Wait. How big is our home?

METHOS: Not too big and not too small. Why?

SOETHMEE: Mira is new here too. Could we give her a place to stay just until she gets on her feet. Please?

She gazes up at him with hopeful eyes. He laughs and kisses her.

METHOS: Mira, will you join us?

MIRA: Oh, that's awfully nice of you. I don't want to be a burden.

METHOS: You won't be. I think we can get everything loaded if we all pitch in. What do you say, Girls?

They all start loading the currical. Mira helps Soethmee into the currical and then climbs in after her. Methos climbs on the front of the currical and takes the reigns.

METHOS: Ready, Ladies?

SOETHMEE: Yes.

MIRA: Yes. Ready when you are, Sir.

METHOS: Adam, please. Here we go.

Methos shakes the reigns. The two geldings whiny before the currical sways into life. Methos stops the currical near a stream some hours later. He has his shirt-sleeves rolled up and has taken off his sircoat. Soethmee and Mira fan themselves with ornate, japanese fans.

METHOS: I'm going to water the horses. It's hot here as you can see.

SOETHMEE: Can I wade into the stream?

MIRA: You'll want to tie up your dress and take off your shoes.

SOETHMEE: Ok.

Methos climbs down from the currical and unhooks the horses. He leads them over to the stream. Mira climbs down. Soethmee jumps from the currical to the ground as Mira gasps.

MIRA: You could hurt yourself doing that.

SOETHMEE: I'm ok. Look at this place. Dry and dusty with cacti everywhere. Good thing there's water.

Mira and Soethmee walk over to where Methos stands with the horses. Soethmee wades into the stream.

METHOS: You did well.

MIRA: I told you I could act. Do you think she suspects?

METHOS: I don't think so. Maybe later. She's very smart.

MIRA: I could tell her.

He looks away at Soethmee splashing in the water not far away.

METHOS: Not here. You don't want to see a full manic episode here.

MIRA: How bad could it be?

METHOS: Catastrophic. Time to go Soethmee.

Soethmee looks down at the water disappointed.

SOETHMEE: So soon? Few more minutes?

METHOS: Hold the horses please.

He hands the reigns to Mira and wades over to Soethmee after taking off his shoes and rolling up his pants. He takes her in his arms.

SOETHMEE: This is a quiet place. The water is cool and soothing.

METHOS: I can see the appeal and I know you want to stay. We have to get home sometime don't we?

He cuddles her close. She touches his face.

SOETHMEE: Ok, I'm coming.

They walk back to the shore hand in hand. Mira hands the reigns to Methos and walks back to the currical. Soethmee unties her dress and lets it fall to her ankles. She climbs into the currical without putting her shoes back on. Methos climbs atop the currical and they continue on.

SCENE THREE: MONASTERY, 2011

"Debbie Gibson: What Happens If There's No More Rhyme"

DUNCAN: What are you thinking about?

Soethmee sits on a sofa in a parlor.

SOETHMEE: I was thinking of the time Methos and I spent getting to Arizona. It was fun for a while.

Duncan sits beside her. She stands up and puts her hands to her ears.

SOETHMEE: I don't understand!

DUNCAN: What don't you understand? If you rip out those earrings, I'll make sure you wear clip-ons.

Soethmee removes her hands from her ears.

SOETHMEE: I don't understand mortals and immortals! Explain it to me.

DUNCAN: What's to understand? If you rip out your hair, I'll shave your head.

Soethmee removes her hands from her hair. She sits down near Duncan with her hands in her lap. She stares at her hands.

DUNCAN: Tell me what you know about mortals.

SOETHMEE: Mortals can have children and can die. Mortals don't live forever.

DUNCAN: What do you know about immortals?

SOETHMEE: Immortals can't have children and can't die. We live forever.

Tears fill her eyes. Duncan moves to comfort her. She stands up. He stands up too. She screams and rushes toward him with fists clenched. He stands still as she tries to beat him up. He can't help but chuckle as she pants from exertion.

DUNCAN: Give up?

SOETHMEE: You don't fight fair!

She tries another move. Duncan moves her away with a hand. She tries another move. He moves her away with another hand.

DUNCAN: If I fight fair, you'll get hurt. I'm an experienced fighter. You're just a girl.

She rests against him as he holds her close. She pants from exertion.

SOETHMEE: Woman.

DUNCAN: Ok. Woman. Should I teach you how to fight?

SOETHMEE: No. Ladies don't fight.

She laughs and hugs him. He laughs and hugs her back.

DUNCAN: Could have fooled me. Has it petered out?

SOETHMEE: I think so. Sorry.

Duncan helps her drink a small cup of liquid.

DUNCAN: It was entertaining when you tried to beat me up.

SOETHMEE: Who am I kidding? You are a lot stronger than me.

DUNCAN: I wouldn't hurt you.

SOETHMEE: I know that. I'm lucky to have you.

She hugs him again. He cuddles her. She giggles.

DUNCAN: I thought I'd never have children. Here I have a son and a daughter. I'm the lucky one.

SOETHMEE: But your daughter has fits.

DUNCAN: You think Ryan doesn't have fits?

They laugh.

SOETHMEE: He's four. He's allowed.

DUNCAN: With what you've been through, I think you're allowed. Come. I'll settle you down for a nap.

SOETHMEE: You don't have to.

DUNCAN: Don't I?

Soethmee takes his hand. They walk to the bed chamber. He turns down her bed and she climbs in yawning.

SOETHMEE: I'm the lucky one. I have you and I have Methos and my children. I'm grateful.

Duncan covers her up and bends to kiss her head.

DUNCAN: Rest easy. All will be well. SCENE FOUR: MONASTERY

"MICHAEL Jackson: Man In The Mirror"

METHOS: What are you doing?

He finds Soethmee in the bed chamber crying.

SOETHMEE: Making beds. The kitchen is next.

Methos hugs her and holds her close.

METHOS: The kitchen is clean.

SOETHMEE: How can you be sure?

METHOS: I made us a picnic and cleaned it up.

SOETHMEE: Do I need to inspect?

METHOS: How about you stop obsessing about cleanliness and come riding with me.

Soethmee gazes up at him with surprise.

SOETHMEE: On a horse?

METHOS: Yes. Are you coming?

He stands up holding her hand. She smiles.

SOETHMEE: Let's go.

Anna finds Duncan watching Ryan sleep. She holds a basket in hand.

ANNA: What are you doing?

DUNCAN: Watching him sleep. He's adorable.

ANNA: Yes, he is. Sharley-joe and Duric want to watch him for us. I made a picnic. Will you come?

DUNCAN: Leave holy ground?

ANNA: You always did before. Duncan, you're an expert swordsman and an expert in martial arts. Will it hurt just for now?

She bends to kiss him and takes his hand. He smiles and follows her out to the car with his keys in hand.

DUNCAN: I'll drive.

ANNA: Of course you will.

Duric sits watching Ryan sleep. Sharley-joe is knitting booties.

SHARLEY-JOE: Isn't he perfect?

DURIC: Why knit those? You got a secret?

SHARLEY-JOE: No. I hope to have one someday. I want to be just like Mathair. She's brave even with her adversity.

DURIC: I think I'd like to be like Adam. He's brave. Besides, I don't knit.

His sister laughs.

SHARLEY-JOE: Most men don't.

Her phone rings. She flips it open as Duric sees Ryan stir.

SHARLEY-JOE: Hello.

KEATER: Your mother needs you outside. You'd better come.

SHARLEY-JOE: Who is this? How do I know you're not lying?

KEATER: Listen. Help me! Someone!

SHARLEY-JOE: I'm coming. Don't hurt her.

DURIC: What's wrong?

He holds Ryan.

SHARLEY-JOE: I'm not sure. Stay with Ryan.

DURIC: What if it's a trap?

SHARLEY-JOE: I'll call for help. Stay with the baby.

Sharley-joe rushes outside. Duric takes out his phone and dials Duncan.

DUNCAN: Mc'Cleud.

DURIC: Something's happening. Sharley-joe ran outside for something. She might be in danger.

DUNCAN: Stay calm. I'll be right there.

Duncan swerves into a u-turn. Anna says nothing. Duncan speeds back to the monastery hoping it won't be too late.

Sharley-joe rushes outside looking for her mother. She moves to run back inside when she sees nothing. Keater catches her from behind and hits her in the head. She goes down. Keater binds her hands and ankles and drags her into the stable. She comes around minutes later feeling woozy from the bump on her head. Keater looms over her with a knife.

KEATER: Glad you came to. How are you feeling?

SHARLEY-JOE: What did you do to my mother?

KEATER: Nothing. She's not here as you realized when you tried to run back inside.

SHARLEY-JOE: Who are you? What do you want?

KEATER: Your family's heads.

SHARLEY-JOE: Good luck.

She smirks. Keater slaps her hard across the cheek.

KEATER: Don't underestimate me. We're going to have fun you and I.

Anna gets out of the car and takes Ryan from Duric. Duric and Duncan prowl the grounds looking for Sharley-joe with fear hidden inside them.

SHARLEY-JOE: It's only a matter of time before they find us here. What will you do then?

KEATER: Wait. I can't take their heads on holy ground, but they'll leave it to kill me.

SHARLEY-JOE: What are you doing?

Keater: Creating art.

Keater carves celtic symbols on Sharley-joe's arms and legs. She tries hard not to scream for fear of others being hurt. Keater finishes and smiles over his handy-work. Sharley-joe is finding it hard to stay conscious.

KEATER: You will make a statement.

Duric enters the stable.

DURIC: Get away from her.

Keater rises and stabs Duric. Sharley-joe screams, but it comes out as a whimper.

KEATER: You think I won't kill her here?

DURIC: This is holy ground, Freak.

Sharley-joe passes out. Keater grabs Sharley-joe and races away. Duncan finds Duric in the stable later. Methos chases after Keater. Keater speeds away in his car as Methos rushes after him.

DURIC: Where's Sharley-joe?

He coughs as Duncan helps him sit up.

DUNCAN: Easy. What happened?

DURIC: Keater was here with Sharley-joe.

DUNCAN: Where did he take her?

DURIC: I don't know.

DUNCAN: Can you stand up? Let's get you inside.

Methos rushes inside after them.

METHOS: What happened?

Soethmee lays on the couch in a fetal position.

SOETHMEE: My daughter has been taken!

DURIC: It's ok, Mathair. Sharley-joe might still be alive.

SOETHMEE: Keater won't let her live. He wants our heads. He won't stop until he gets what he wants.

Methos takes her into his arms and rocks her while saying comforting words to her.

METHOS: I want him. I want his head.

DUNCAN: We all do. He could have killed Duric.

DURIC: He didn't. Why not?

DUNCAN: Holy ground. We can't stay here waiting for him to come for us. We have to go in public and play the game.

ANNA: What if you lose your head?

DUNCAN: I haven't yet.

METHOS: Neither have I. Soethmee needs a change of scene. What about you Duric?

DURIC: Where will we go? What will we do?

DUNCAN: What we did during the time of the Gathering. Live.

METHOS: Soethmee: Where do you want to go?

SOETHMEE: I want my daughter's body. I don't care where we go.

METHOS: Keater will bring her body back. Don't worry about that.

DURIC: What will you do? Give her drugs?

METHOS: No, not now. She's had drugs today already. I think we should find a beach somewhere and let her just be.

DURIC: Where? Here?

METHOS: I think we need to leave France.

DUNCAN: Where will you go?

SOETHMEE: You're not coming?

DUNCAN: Seacover's my home. I don't want to leave it.

SOETHMEE: I understand. Where will we go?

METHOS: I know a place in Canada. What do you say?

SOETHMEE: I will go wherever you go. We can always come back and visit.

ANNA: That's right. You can come back anytime you like.

Anna and Soethmee hug.

SOETHMEE: Thank you. Duric, where will you go?

DURIC: I will come with you. If that's ok.

METHOS: Of course. You are our son biological or not.

DURIC: She bore me and birthed me. That makes me your son. When do we leave?

METHOS: As soon as your mother's ready.

SOETHMEE: Can we go tomorrow? When will he bring my daughter back?

METHOS: Easy. Let's go lie down.

Methos carries Soethmee to the bed chamber.

DURIC: I can't believe this. My sister's gone. What now?

Everyone rushes outside after hearing a thump. Sharley-joe's body is wrapped in plastic on the porch with her head under her arm. No one is present. They all stare at Sharley-joe's headless body with sad eyes.

DURIC: I'm sorry.

DUNCAN: Don't be. It's not your fault he's a monster.

ANNA: Soethmee shouldn't see this.

DUNCAN: I'll get Methos.

Duncan heads inside. Anna and Duric carry the body to the stable. Duncan finds Methos sitting near Soethmee who's sleeping.

METHOS: What happened now?

He whispers.

DUNCAN: Sharley-joe's been returned.

METHOS: She's in bad shape isn't she?

DUNCAN: I don't think Soethmee should see her like that.

METHOS: Where is she?

He rises to follow Duncan out of the room.

DUNCAN: I think they took her to the stable.

Both men walk into the stable. Methos frowns.

METHOS: Let's bury her. Your mother might understand.

The men take shovels. Anna holds Ryan still crying.

SCENE FIVE: MONASTERY

"Toy Soldier"

Soethmee speeds around the bed chamber making beds. She collects dirty clothes and sets them to wash in a washer. She next washes dishes in the kitchen and wipes down surfaces. Then she sweeps and mops the floor in the kitchen and bathrooms. Soethmee's vacuuming speedily when Methos comes into the room and unplugs the vacuum.

SOETHMEE: What did you do that for? I'm not finished yet.

She wipes perspiration from her forehead with a hand. Methos stands before her with hands on hips.

METHOS: How long have you been cleaning for? I made you something in the kitchen.

SOETHMEE: You didn't muck up my floor did you?

Methos drags her to the kitchen and sits her down to the table. She looks around seeing the kitchen is still clean. She takes a sip of her drink and smiles. METHOS: Did I mix it just right? I added sparkling water.

SOETHMEE: It's perfect. How did you know?

METHOS: I know you like Tang is it. Ug.

Methos sips coffee.

SOETHMEE: When did you have time to make refreshments?

Soethmee picks up a wrapped muffin and begins unwrapping it. Methos smiles.

METHOS: I did it when you were cleaning the bathrooms. Careful. You're getting crumbs on the table.

Soethmee laughs and drinks more Tang.

SOETHMEE: Thank you. Was the medicine in the Tang?

Methos smirks.

METHOS: What better way when you were in full manic mode. Feeling better?

SOETHMEE: Yes.

Her eyes go out of focus as she goes to the past.

ACT FIVE: SCENE ONE: PARIS FRANCE, 1996

"EURYTHMICS: Sister Christian"

Soethmee walks with Methos to a Paris church. They approach a tall man with dark hair and brown eyes wearing priest's clothes. Soethmee wears a white gown with lace and pearls. Her hair is in a french braid. Methos wears a suit matching Soethmee's dress.

DARIUS: It's good to see you, Methos. Such a lovely lady. Who may I have the pleasure of meeting?

Darius takes Soethmee's hand as she blushes. He kisses it and she giggles.

METHOS: This is Soethmee. I told her you'd marry us.

SOETHMEE: Will you?

Soethmee gazes up at Darius with child-like eyes. He smiles.

DARIUS: I'd be happy to. Do you have witnesses?

SOETHMEE: No. Do we need them? Is it necessary?

Richie strides in and gazes at Soethmee curiously.

RICHIE: Hi. Am I interrupting something?

DARIUS: Just a wedding.

RICHIE: Wow. Mind if I stay?

Richie finds a pew to sit in. Soethmee smiles.

SOETHMEE: You didn't bring anyone with you did you? We need witnesses.

Richie smiles.

RICHIE: Sorry. Just me. On second thought, I have to go. Sorry.

SOETHMEE: That's ok. I understand.

Soethmee tries to hold back tears. Methos takes her hand and faces her knowing what he has to do.

METHOS: Soethmee, your father lives in Paris. You should meet him.

SOETHMEE: Really? Where?

She looks excited.

METHOS: There's a barge near here. He lives there with a friend Tessa and Richie. You met Richie. You seemed to get on with him well.

SOETHMEE: Are you coming with me?

She grasps his hand anxiously.

METHOS: I'll drop you off, but I have to go after that.

SOETHMEE: Go? Go where? What about our wedding?

METHOS: You're family will take care of you until I come back. It will only be for a little while.

SOETHMEE: What if they don't want me?

METHOS: You know my number. Just call and I'll come get you. Deal?

Tears fill Soethmee's eyes.

SOETHMEE: Deal. I trust you.

METHOS: That's my girl.

They kiss. He leads her out to the car and drives her to the barge. She takes a deep breath and boards the boat prepared to knock. Duncan opens the door.

DUNCAN: Hi. Sorry if I startled you.

SOETHMEE: That's ok. Were you on your way out?

She turns to leave. Duncan stops her with a strong hand.

DUNCAN: Wait. Richie told me about you. Where's your companion?

SOETHMEE: He had errands to run. Athair.

Duncan looks at Soethmee surprised.

DUNCAN: You must be my inion, Soethmee. Are you? You look like Moidra.

SOETHMEE: Thank you. Yes, I am Soethmee. What now?

DUNCAN: Come in and meet Tessa. Take off your coat and stay awhile.

They laugh.

SOETHMEE: Ok. Thank you.

Tessa comes out smiling.

TESSA: Duncan, who are you talking to?

Tessa stares at Soethmee who blushes. Tessa smiles kindly.

SOETHMEE: Hi. I'm Duncan's daughter.

TESSA: Well then. Welcome. I hope you can stay awhile.

SOETHMEE: Really?

TESSA: Yes. Really. Would you like to learn about art? Are you interested in that?

SOETHMEE: Yes. I'm very interested. What do you know about art?

Soethmee takes off her coat. Richie hangs it in a closet.

TESSA: Why don't you change out of that wedding dress and I'll tell you what I know about Rodan.

SOETHMEE: What about Monet? What do you know about him?

Tessa smiles looking coy.

TESSA: Change. Then we'll go to the museum.

SOETHMEE: Are you sure you have room?

TESSA: We'll make room. Right, Duncan?

DUNCAN: Of course. Tessa will show you where you can change.

Soethmee holds a large carpetbag.

SOETHMEE: Thank you. I can't wait.

France, 2011 METHOS: Soethmee, where are you?

Soethmee shakes herself coming back to the present.

SOETHMEE: I'm sorry. I was thinking of our wedding day.

He groans and rolls his eyes.

METHOS: I was ready to marry you.

SOETHMEE: I know. Perhaps it wasn't the time then.

METHOS: I didn't want to be found. That's why I left. I'm sorry.

SOETHMEE: Don't be sorry. I got to meet Tessa and Richie. I also met Duncan. They were good to me while you were gone.

He reaches to hug her.

METHOS: I'm sorry. I thought I was doing the best thing for you. Was I?

Soethmee hugs him.

SOETHMEE: Yes. You gave me Tessa and Richie. They no longer live.

METHOS: I know. More Tang?

SOETHMEE: No thanks. I'm tired. Excuse me.

METHOS: I hope to make it up to you somehow. I promise.

SCENE TWO: MONASTERY, 2011

"3 Doors Down: Citizen Soldiers"

Soethmee stands at the sink washing dishes. Methos sits at the table working. Soethmee doubles over and gasps before letting out a piercing scream that chills Methos's blood.

SOETHMEE: Methos! Help me!

Soethmee grasps her stomach and eases herself to the floor. Methos comes over to her and lifts her into his arms. He takes her into the bed chamber and lays her on a bed.

METHOS: Can you tell me where it hurts?

SOETHMEE: My stomach. Down here.

She points from her stomach and lower. He presses on her stomach. She gasps when he presses on her stomach and uterus.

SOETHMEE: It hurts so much. What is it?

METHOS: Soethmee, you'll have to go to the hospital.

SOETHMEE: Why? Can't you fix it?

METHOS: No. I think your uterus has separated from the Uterine Wall. You might need surgery.

Tears fill Soethmee's eyes. He takes out his phone to dial 911. Soethmee touches his arm to stop him.

SOETHMEE: Can't you drive me?

METHOS: I don't think it's wise. I'll ride with you. Ok?

Soethmee closes her eyes. He dials.

OPERATOR: 911, do you have an emergency?

METHOS: My wife is hurt. We need an ambulance.

OPERATOR: We'll send one right away.

METHOS: Thank you.

He hangs up. He takes Soethmee in his arms as she tries not to cry.

JAYCE: Hi. Where's the patient?

Methos leads the paramedic to Soethmee. His partner comes in after him. They both load Soethmee onto a stretcher wearing blue uniforms.

JAYCE: Hi, how you feeling?

SOETHMEE: Not so hot.

JAYCE: We'll get you to the hospital. We're paramedics.

SOETHMEE: Can my husband come with us?

JAYCE: Is he your husband?

The curly-haired jayce with kind blue eyes looks towards Methos.

METHOS: I'm her husband. I'm a doctor also.

JAYCE: Come with us.

The paramedics roll Soethmee out to the ambulance and load her inside. Methos climbs in beside her. A second man with a military cut and stern brown eyes drives the ambulance. Jayce hooks Soethmee up to an IV drip. Methos holds her hand. they speed down the Paris street with the siren blaring.

METHOS: We're here now. You'll be ok.

Soethmee is taken from the ambulance and whisked into the Ospitaul De France. Methos runs in after them.

JAYCE: They're admitting your wife now. Go to the nurse and she'll give you some forms to fill out.

They shake hands.

METHOS: Thank you. My wife was just admitted.

The nurse looks up and clicks some keys on a keyboard.

EVANGELINE: Soethmee Mc'Cleud?

METHOS: Yes.

EVANGELINE: Do you have insurance?

METHOS: Yes, she does.

EVANGELINE: Fill out these forms. The doctor will see you soon.

He finds a seat and fills out forms. He returns the forms to the nurse before taking a seat in the busy but quiet waiting room. He stirs sensing another immortal when Duncan walks up to him.

DUNCAN: Hello there.

He looks mildly displeased.

METHOS: Look, Mc'Cleud. I didn't have time to call you. How did you know?

Duncan takes a chair across from him.

DUNCAN: I have a police scanner. What happened?

Anna appears and hands out cups of coffee she's poured from a thermos.

ANNA: Why drink sludge when you can have better?

She smiles easing tension. She wears a cream-colored cardigan with a matching skirt.

METHOS: Thanks. Soethmee had a special surgery so she could carry Duric and Sharley-joe. I think the surgery is coming apart. Sorry. I didn't think I should operate.

He hangs his head. Duncan pats his shoulder.

DUNCAN: Thanks for taking care of her.

He looks up at Duncan smiling.

METHOS: I do love her. I want to marry her. Is that ok?

DUNCAN: You'll have witnesses this time.

They laugh. Duncan looks up in surprise when Anne Lindsay approaches them wearing scrubs with a doctor's labcoat.

DUNCAN: Anne?

ANNE: Hello, Duncan. Soethmee's resting. We're taking her into surgery.

DUNCAN: What happened?

ANNE: Her uterus tore away from the Uterine Wall. Sorry, the uterus has to go. Is she an immortal?

Anne whispers the last question.

METHOS: Yes. Can I see her?

He rises from his chair.

ANNE: Briefly. She's medicated for surgery.

DUNCAN: Give her our love.

Methos nods. Duncan and Anna hug.

SCENE THREE: RECOVERY ROOM

"Jewel: Foolish Games"

Soethmee opens her eyes and rolls her head around. Florescent lights blare above her as she closes her eyes and opens them again. She opens and closes her hand feeling someone holding it. She opens her eyes and looks up at Methos and smiles. He smiles back and hugs her.

METHOS: How are you feeling?

SOETHMEE: Tired. Where's Duric?

She looks around the room.

METHOS: He's gone to get you some flowers and things. He'll be back. Mc'Cleud and Anna are here. Do you want to see them?

SOETHMEE: Yes, please.

He gets up to fetch Duncan and Anna when a cry erupts from Soethmee freezing him in his tracks. He turns to see her writhing in bed.

SOETHMEE: Methos! Why are my arms tied? What are they afraid of?

He steps back to her and cuddles her.

METHOS: The doctor's were afraid you'd have a manic episode. It's just a precaution. Call me Adam in public. No one need know what we are.

He whispers in her ear as she quiets.

SOETHMEE: Sorry. What happened to me?

METHOS: Remember the surgery you had so you could carry Duric and Sharley-joe?

SOETHMEE: Yes. The pain was so sharp.

METHOS: Your uterus tore away from the Uterine Wall. SOETHMEE

Duncan appears in the doorway.

DUNCAN: Is this a private party or can anyone join?

Methos looks relieved and leaves the room.

SOETHMEE: Athair.

Duncan moves to sit beside her and takes her hand.

DUNCAN: Hi. How about Duncan or Mac in public?

SOETHMEE: Of course. Sorry.

ANNA: You can't always know the proper words in public. How are you feeling?

Anna kisses Soethmee's cheek. She stands near Duncan.

SOETHMEE: I feel empty. I'm also very tired.

Soethmee closes her eyes.

ANNA: Can we get you anything? Is there anything you need?

Soethmee opens her eyes and gives a slight smile.

SOETHMEE: No thanks. You're very kind.

ANNA: I know your mother's gone, but I could help.

SOETHMEE: I'd like that.

Soethmee tries to reach out. Anna hugs her.

ANNA: I'll see if Duric's back yet.

She leaves Duncan and Soethmee alone.

DUNCAN: Do you promise to behave?

He smirks at her with slitted eyes.

SOETHMEE: Yes. I promise.

Duncan removes the restraints from her arms. Her eyes tear as she reaches for him.

DUNCAN: You won't be here for long.

Duric enters the room with an armload of flowers and things. Duncan let's go of Soethmee and helps him.

DURIC: Thanks.

SOETHMEE: There's my boy.

DURIC: Hi, Ma. You ok?

He hugs her as she squeezes him close.

DURIC: I can't breathe, Ma.

SOETHMEE: Ma. Sorry. Oh look, Duncan. The flowers are beautiful like a rainbow.

DUNCAN: Did you buy out the whole florist?

DURIC: Not quite. Should I have? Too much?

DUNCAN: No. Your mother likes it.

SOETHMEE: Yes, I like it. Thank you all.

Soethmee rests her head on her pillows.

DURIC: Should I wait to show you the rest I brought?

SOETHMEE: No. What else did you bring? You didn't have to.

Anne stands in the doorway looking annoyed. Duncan comes to stand beside her.

DUNCAN: Something wrong?

ANNE: Who gave you permission to remove the restraints? Her husband, if he is that, told us she's Bipolar. The restraints are necessary.

Duncan rolls his eyes.

DUNCAN: She's fine for now. The restraints very well could bring on a manic episode. I'm sure you don't want that.

ANNE: This is a hospital, Duncan! We're prepared for anything.

DUNCAN: Glad to hear it. We'll call you if we need you. Ok?

ANNE: So I'm just dismissed like the help huh?

DUNCAN: No. Duric will watch out for Soethmee. He's her son.

ANNE: Then why could he pass for her brother? Why does she look so young?

Duncan steers Anne out to the hallway.

DUNCAN: They are immortals. A man named Keater changed four of us back into immortals. I'm hoping it will be solved soon.

ANNE: You mean by a beheading?

DUNCAN: We'll try to avoid that, but it might be the only way. Keater wants to be the Source.

Anne looks shocked.

ANNE: Is that possible?

DUNCAN: I don't think so. When can Soethmee leave? She should get back to holy ground.

ANNE: Maybe tomorrow if she continues to improve. Do you think Keater will come here? This isn't holy ground.

DUNCAN: Let's hope not.

Duncan goes back to Soethmee's room. Soethmee cuddles a stuffed kitten smiling. A box of chocolates and a big doll in a box sit on the floor near the nightstand.

DUNCAN: Looks like Duric knows you.

SOETHMEE: Yes, he does.

Soethmee smiles cuddling her kitten. Duncan stands near the chair Duric sits in. Duric hops up.

DURIC: I have to go home now. I'll see you soon.

He hugs her quick.

SOETHMEE: So soon? Are you sure?

She tries not to look disappointed.

DURIC: I promised Adam I'd help him with something.

DUNCAN: You'll most likely be going home tomorrow. See you later, Duric.

DURIC: Later. Bye, Ma.

Soethmee grins and waves. Duncan sits in the vacated chair.

DUNCAN: There's a doll here and some chocolates in case you didn't see them.

SOETHMEE: I know. The flowers and the kitten was enough for me. I don't need to be spoiled.

DUNCAN: Maybe you do sometimes. I'll come and take you home tomorrow. Ok?

They hug.

SOETHMEE: Is it safe here?

Duncan holds her close.

DUNCAN: You trust me right?

SOETHMEE: Yes. Why?

DUNCAN: You're safe here. Just do as you're told. You'll be fine.

SOETHMEE: Yes, Dah. Thank you.

DUNCAN: For what?

SOETHMEE: For putting my mind at ease.

DUNCAN: That's my job believe it or not. Now settle down.

Soethmee gets comfortable as Duncan tucks her in under her covers. He kisses her head as she smiles. She closes her eyes to sleep. He leaves her after one more glance at her face. SCENE FOUR: 'OSPITAUL DE FRANCE

"Labyrinth Music"

Soethmee wakes from a doze. A hand touches her face and smooths hair from her face. She looks up into Keater's eyes. He holds a sword in his hand. Rain streams outside the window.

KEATER: How's the patient?

SOETHMEE: I was afraid you'd come. What do you want?

Keater traces her throat with gentle fingers.

KEATER: What do you think? I want your head. There can be only one.

SOETHMEE: We used to be friends. Why kill me?

KEATER: Shateau Dief was a prison to me. You set us free.

SOETHMEE: I don't understand you. You could do so much more with your life.

KEATER: I will when I'm the source.

Keater moves to behead Soethmee. She raises up her hands and uses all her strength to deflect the blade to his own throat.

SOETHMEE: Wrong! There is already one!

Soethmee slices Keater's neck and winces as his head thuds to the floor. She lets the sword slip from her fingers onto the floor. She closes her eyes and grits her teeth as lightning arks into her body. Methos enters the room and finds her crying.

METHOS: He came for you didn't he?

SOETHMEE: Yes.

Methos fetches a gurney and puts Keater's body and head on it. He covers it with a sheet. Next, He cleans the sword with paper towels from the bathroom and stows it away. He takes Soethmee in his arms and rocks her gently. He rubs her back and pats her. She stops crying. He hands her tissues to wipe her face with.

SOETHMEE: I'm sorry you had to clean up my mess.

She rests her head on his shoulder. He cradles her against his chest with his arms wrapped around her.

METHOS: You should know by now how much I love you.

He kisses her head.

SOETHMEE: But I'm not really your wife. I never was.

METHOS: Funny, you wear my ring.

He kisses her ring finger.

SOETHMEE: You gave it to me. I hold it most dear. Do you want it back?

METHOS: No. I gave it to you. I surely don't want it back.

SOETHMEE: It's your mother's ring.

METHOS: I want you to wear it and be my wife. I have a surprise for you when you come home.

SOETHMEE: What is it?

METHOS: It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you.

SOETHMEE: I can't get anything past you.

METHOS: No. You do try though. I'll give you credit for that.

Soethmee laughs. He smiles. They hug.

SOETHMEE: When can I go home?

METHOS: Tomorrow. For now, listen to the rain and go to sleep.

Methos sits in a chair and reads a newspaper. Soethmee listens to the rain and soon feels drowsy. Methos dozes in the chair. Rain drips down the side of the building as the night drones on.

SCENE FIVE: Seacover, 1998

"The Cranberries: Zombie"

Methos comes into Soethmee's bedroom at Duncan's dojo. She throws clothes into a suitcase as Methos looks confused.

METHOS: Going somewhere?

He stands apart from her with folded arms.

SOETHMEE: I'm leaving! I don't want to play anymore!

METHOS: You have no choice. It's kill or be killed. This is the time of the gathering.

SOETHMEE: I don't care! I will find holy ground.

METHOS: What about me? What about us?

SOETHMEE: What about you? What about us? What?

METHOS: I love you.

SOETHMEE: Would you give up your sword for me?

METHOS: I actually do live on holy ground. I could take you there.

Methos moves to hug her. She slaps him.

SOETHMEE: I'm not your wife! I never was!

METHOS: Why are you doing this? Oh no.

SOETHMEE: Oh no. What?

METHOS: You're manic.

Methos takes out a syringe from his pocket and advances towards her. Her eyes widen. She runs into the bathroom and slams and locks the door.

SOETHMEE: Go away! I won't let you hurt me.

METHOS: Soethmee, listen to me. You're having a manic episode. You need this shot. Open the door. Soethmee?

SOETHMEE: I'll be right out. Just a minute.

Soethmee takes out a razor blade and slices her wrists. She slumps to the floor. Methos kicks in the door and stands over her looking horrified.

DUNCAN: What happened?

METHOS: She slit her wrists hoping she would die. I'll fix her up.

DUNCAN: Then what?

METHOS: She needs care we can't give her.

DUNCAN: Why not?

METHOS: It's the time of the gathering. You and Richie have to protect yourselves. You can't worry about Soethmee every minute.

Methos sews Soethmee up. She gasps back into life. Methos gives her a shot. Her eyes flitter.

SOETHMEE: What happened? Methos, did I hurt you?

DUNCAN: Hi there. Let's get you off the floor.

Duncan and Methos help Soethmee up.

SOETHMEE: There's a welt on your cheek. Sorry.

METHOS: It's ok. How do you feel now?

They lower her onto her bed. Methos moves her suitcase.

SOETHMEE: I feel woozy. Was I going somewhere?

DUNCAN: You don't remember?

SOETHMEE: No. I just want to get away from all the death and all the fear.

Duncan hugs her. Methos kisses her head.

METHOS: Don't worry. Everything will be ok.

Soethmee closes her eyes. Methos picks up her suitcase. Duncan takes her into his arms and carries her out to his car.

METHOS: This is the only way.

DUNCAN: Just give me directions.

METHOS: Ok.

ACT SIX: SCENE ONE: SHATEAU DIEF HOSPITAL

"Ivita: You Must Love Me"

Croyson sits in a chair sipping coffee. Mira sits across from him with a cup of tea. Croyson is tall with short, blond hair and twinkling blue eyes. He wears jeans with a green polo shirt and denim jacket. Mira wears a nurse's uniform.

Duncan pulls up in his Thunderbird with Methos in the passenger seat looking solemn. Croyson stands up. Mira does the same.

CROYSON: Looks like we got company.

MIRA: Actually, I think they're bringing us a patient.

Duncan carries Soethmee in his arms. Methos holds a suitcase. Croyson smiles and opens the door.

CROYSON: Welcome to Shateau Dief Hospital. What can we do for you?

DUNCAN: This is my daughter. She's Bipolar.

MIRA: She cut herself.

METHOS: Yes. Croyson, I know you can help her.

CROYSON: You've come to the right place, Methos. Come inside.

DUNCAN: You know these people?

METHOS: Of course. Do you think I'd bring Soethmee to strangers?

DUNCAN: No.

CROYSON: Follow me. Right this way.

Duncan and Methos follow Croyson and Mira down a tastefully decorated hallway. Mira enters the room first and pulls down the covers. Croyson motions to Duncan to bring Soethmee inside. Duncan puts her into bed. Mira covers her up. Duncan kisses her head and hugs her. Methos kisses her and hugs her.

DUNCAN: They'll take care of you here.

METHOS: You'll be safe here. You won't have to be afraid here.

CROYSON: Don't worry. We'll take good care of her.

Duncan and Methos leave looking sad. Croyson watches them leave and motions to Mira. She restrains Soethmee to the bed with leather restraints. They leave her alone to sleep.

SCENE TWO: SHATEAU DIEF HOSPITAL

"Evanescence: All Of Me"

SOETHMEE: Duncan? Methos? Richie? Where am I? What's happened to me?

Soethmee opens her eyes slowly and gazes at Mira. Mira smiles at her.

MIRA: Hi. I'm Mira.

SOETHMEE: Where am I? You look like a nurse.

MIRA: I am a nurse. Methos and Duncan brought you here to be safe.

CROYSON: This is holy ground. Welcome to Shateau Dief Hospital.

Croyson stands near Mira. Soethmee gazes up at him groggily.

SOETHMEE: Hospital?

CROYSON: What happened to your arms?

Soethmee gazes at her arms. They are bandaged from wrist to elbow.

SOETHMEE: I think I slit my wrists hoping I would die. Silly really.

Croyson comes closer to Soethmee holding a bowl with a spoon in it. Mira helps Soethmee to sit up in bed after taking off her restraints.

CROYSON: I heard you like this.

He hands her the bowl.

SOETHMEE: What is it?

CROYSON: Raspberries and Tapioca Pudding.

Soethmee takes the bowl. She looks at it before moving to throw it at the wall. A strong hand stops her.

DUNCAN: You need help with that?

SOETHMEE: Duncan.

She smiles. Duncan takes the bowl from her. He sits next to her on the bed.

DUNCAN: That's what you call me?

SOETHMEE: Athair.

She whispers in his ear.

DUNCAN: Inion. Lie back and open your mouth.

Soethmee complies. Duncan spoons pudding into her mouth.

DUNCAN: Mmm. How about some more?

Soethmee opens her mouth. Duncan spoons pudding into it until the pudding is gone.

MIRA: So, you're Duncan Mc'Cleud of the Clan Mccleud.

DUNCAN: So you've heard of me huh? Most people have.

SOETHMEE: I need a drink.

Mira hands her a glass of juice. She drinks it down thirstily.

DUNCAN: What do we say?

He wipes her face with a napkin.

SOETHMEE: Thank you. Sorry about before.

MIRA: What brings you by besides feeding a patient?

Duncan tucks Soethmee down into her bed.

DUNCAN: I'm her father. I might come from time to time.

MIRA: You don't look old enough to be her father.

Duncan narrows his eyes.

DUNCAN: Let's not be coy. This is a hospital for immortals. It's holy ground. Right?

MIRA: Yes. Sorry if I seemed like I was interrogating you.

Duncan stands up and faces her.

DUNCAN: Don't worry about it. We're on the same side. Give her this. Richie sent it.

Duncan tosses Mira a cuddly bear with shamrocks decorating it before leaving the room. Mira tucks it under Soethmee's arm before sitting in the chair with a crossword book.

SCENE THREE: SHATEAU DIEF HOSPITAL

"Queen: Play The Game"

Soethmee sits in a chair in the Common Room gazing out the window. A tall man with brown hair and hazy-blue eyes approaches her. He carries a canvas bag in his arms. He wears slippers. Soethmee wears her hair in a braid.

KEATER: It's time to play the game.

SOETHMEE: This is holy ground. I don't play the game here.

He sits across from her.

KEATER: No, not that game. Fun games.

He opens his bag and shows her decks of cards, various board games, and some arubex cubes.

SOETHMEE: Oh. Sorry. I misunderstood you.

KEATER: That's ok.

A buff man appears wearing a blue uniform with folded arms.

GRIFF: Keater, I thought I'd find you here.

KEATER: Did you look hard enough?

GRIFF: You know the rules. It's time to eat now.

Keater gazes down at the floor embarrassed.

KEATER: You know what happens when I eat?

SOETHMEE: What happens?

Keater faces her blushing.

KEATER: I throw up.

SOETHMEE: That's nothing to be afraid of. I have an idea.

KEATER: What?

GRIFF: If it will get him to eat, I'm game.

SOETHMEE: We can eat and play a game. That way you won't have time to think about anything else.

KEATER: Do you think it will work?

SOETHMEE: All we can do is try. Is that ok?

Soethmee looks at Griff hopefully.

GRIFF: I don't see why not.

KEATER: I'm a messy eater.

Soethmee giggles.

SOETHMEE: You're not the only one.

KEATER: The games will get dirty.

GRIFF: I have an idea for that.

KEATER: Big surprise. You're quite the thinker.

Griff rolls his eyes.

GRIFF: And you're quite the wise guy. I'll bring finger foods and lots of napkins.

SOETHMEE: I think that's brilliant. What do you want to play?

Griff departs for a moment. He returns minutes later with plates filled with finger foods.

KEATER: How about cards first? What can you play?

SOETHMEE: Go Fish, Twenty-one, and War.

KEATER: I can teach you to play poker.

Keater smirks conspiratorially plopping a chicken piece in his mouth. Griff sits nearby in a corner.

SOETHMEE: I don't gamble, Keater.

KEATER: See those bars on the window?

He points to a nearby barred window. Soethmee gazes over shrugging her shoulders.

SOETHMEE: So? I still don't gamble.

KEATER: Don't you feel like a prisoner?

He deals them out seven cards each.

SOETHMEE: No. I feel safe and unafraid. Something I didn't feel before.

KEATER: Safe and unafraid. Nice.

They pick up their cards and play Go Fish. They eat in between plays. After a hand of War, Keater's plate is empty. Griff smiles at Soethmee. She smiles back with a wink.

KEATER: You and Griff got a date later?

SOETHMEE: No. Why?

KEATER: I saw the wink you gave him. So, what are you in for?

SOETHMEE: I'm Bipolar. You?

KEATER: Misplaced.

He busies himself setting up a Scrabble board.

SOETHMEE: I shared my affliction. Come on.

KEATER: Ok. Schizophrenic with Psychotic tendencies. Still want to play?

SOETHMEE: You bet.

Keater smiles slightly.

KEATER: I thought you didn't gamble.

SOETHMEE: Cute. Who goes first?

KEATER: That depends.

SOETHMEE: On what?

KEATER: How old are you really? I'm Six Thousand years old.

Methos's face appears in Soethmee's mind.

SOETHMEE: Wow, you're certainly older. I'd say I'm three hundred and sixty almost.

They share a smile before Keater reaches to spell his first word.

KEATER: So, do you have anyone?

Soethmee looks over her scrabble tiles.

SOETHMEE: I have a father and a mother. My mother is dead, but my father has a wife who treats me nice. I also have twins.

Keater looks confused.

KEATER: How can you have twins? Did you adopt?

Soethmee looks uncomfortable.

SOETHMEE: I had a special surgery. I was inseminated and have twins. Want to see pictures? I have them in my room.

KEATER: Maybe later.

SOETHMEE: Who do you have? You seem lonely.

KEATER: My parents died from famine and I have no siblings, no wife, no children. You are very lucky Soethmee Mc'Cleud.

Soethmee stares at him aghast.

SOETHMEE: How do you know who I am?

Keater gives her a sly look.

KEATER: I have my ways. Every immortal knows Duncan Mc'Cleud.

SOETHMEE: And they know he has a daughter? That's common knowledge is it?

KEATER: No. I eavesdrop on the doctor and nurses.

Soethmee flits a hand at him.

SOETHMEE: You bad boy. Where are you going?

Keater hurriedly rises from his seat and turns to leave.

KEATER: Sorry. My programs are starting.

SOETHMEE: What programs?

Keater swishes the game into his bag.

KEATER: Jeopardy, Family Feud, and The Weakest Link.

SOETHMEE: Can I come and watch?

She stands and stops him by touching his arm.

KEATER: Do you like game shows?

SOETHMEE: Doesn't everyone?

KEATER: Some don't. You're welcome to come along.

SOETHMEE: You are sweet. I'm right behind you.

Griff gets up and follows behind them a few feet away. They reach Keater's room and sit down on comfy chairs. Griff hands Keater the remote. Keater smiles and pushes a button to flip on the TV. The set lights up showing Alex Trebec ready to give the first question. Griff smiles at Soethmee and places a bowl of Cracker Jax between them with two sodas.

Soethmee whispers in Griff's ear.

SOETHMEE: You're catching on. Smart man.

Griff smiles blushing. Soethmee stifles a giggle. They settle down to watch TV. Their hands occasionally meet in the bowl as Keater absently munches on the popcorn between answering each question as best he can.

SCENE FOUR: SHATEAU DIEF HOSPITAL

"Cindy Laupler: Time After Time"

Soethmee steps into Keater's room after a brief knock. He stands in the middle of the room holding a crystal. Soethmee holds a picnic basket and blanket watching.

KEATER: Maisround Unhaylae.

The ground shifts beneath their feet. Keater notices Soethmee and tries to hide his surprise at seeing her there.

SOETHMEE: Was that a spell you just did?

KEATER: Of course not. Magic doesn't exist.

SOETHMEE: Doesn't it? How do you know?

Soethmee looks disappointed. Keater folds his arms and taps his foot.

KEATER: What brings you by? A picnic?

SOETHMEE: Keater, what will happen to us if you just made holy ground unholy?

KEATER: Don't be silly. I'm no more magical than you are.

SOETHMEE: Don't pretend to be naive. I was hung on Witch Hill in Salem for witchcraft. Why couldn't you be a warlock?

KEATER: Soethmee, you're so serious. It was just a bit of fun.

SOETHMEE: I came to ask you on a picnic. Do you want to come or not?

KEATER: After you.

Soethmee and Keater walk outside to a garden with a dolphin fountain. Croyson and Mira watch them go.

MIRA: Something's wrong.

CROYSON: Yes. I believe Keater just cast a spell to make this haven unsafe.

MIRA: Can he do that? How?

CROYSON: If he's a warlock, he can do it.

MIRA: What do we do?

CROYSON: Nothing. There's nothing we can do.

MIRA: Nothing? Are you sure?

CROYSON: We can keep them safe. We can keep her safe.

MIRA: What about Keater?

CROYSON: He may be imbalanced, but he can take care of himself.

MIRA: Ok. What about us?

CROYSON: We'll be all right. Don't worry. Your job is secure.

Croyson walks back to his office leaving Mira watching after Soethmee and Keater.

MIRA: My job is safe, but what about my head?

SCENE FIVE: 'OSPITAUL DE FRANCE, 2011

"Beethoven: FRARALEECE"

Methos takes Soethmee's hands. Tears fill her eyes as she opens them. He hugs her as she cries for a minute.

METHOS: What's wrong?

SOETHMEE: I had a friend at Shateau Dief.

METHOS: Let me guess. Keater.

SOETHMEE: Yes. It was Keater who made holy ground unholy. We played games together and ate together. We watched TV together.

METHOS: Even our friends can become our enemies. No one knows why. I think Mac knows that better than anyone.

SOETHMEE: I know it because he killed my daughter. He spared my son though.

KEATER: Big of him.

Methos hands her some tissues. She wipes her face and blows her nose.

SOETHMEE: When can I leave here? We never went away like we said.

METHOS: It's not that we didn't plan to go. We just didn't have time.

SOETHMEE: No, we didn't. Methos.

METHOS: What?

SOETHMEE: I have the crystal.

METHOS: Oh? You took it from Keater's body I suppose.

SOETHMEE: Yes. Are you angry?

METHOS: No. What do you plan to do with it?

SOETHMEE: Duncan and Duric need to come here.

METHOS: I can call them.

DUNCAN: No need. We're here.

Methos looks up. Duncan stands in the doorway with Duric behind him.

DURIC: What's up, Ma?

METHOS: I think I'll go procure you a snack.

He leans over and kisses her. She smiles.

SOETHMEE: Thank you.

DUNCAN: So? Like Duric said. What's up?

Soethmee produces the crystal from her neck. She hands it to Duncan. He stares at it in awe.

DUNCAN: Is this the Methuselah Stone?

SOETHMEE: Yes. Keater had it. I don't know how.

DUNCAN: What do we do with it?

SOETHMEE: Hold it in your hands and say irrae immortae.

Duncan and Duric hold the crystal together.

DUNCAN: Irrae immortae.

Soethmee watches as they both glow and then return to normal.

SOETHMEE: Do you feel any different?

DUNCAN: That depends.

SOETHMEE: On what?

Methos returns and Duric and Duncan share a smile.

METHOS: Did I miss something?

DUNCAN: No. I can't sense you or Soethmee.

DURIC: Neither can I. I guess we're mere mortals.

METHOS: What about us?

SOETHMEE: Methos, it's not for us.

Soethmee holds out her hand for the crystal. Duncan hands it to her.

METHOS: What do you mean? We can't be mortal yet? I don't understand.

SOETHMEE: It's not our time yet.

METHOS: It's not our time yet? What do you mean?

DUNCAN: She means you have to wait.

Methos glares at Duncan.

SOETHMEE: I know you're confused, but trust me.

METHOS: Ok. You trust me, so I'll trust you.

Methos sits down. Duncan and Duric stand near the door. Soethmee holds the crystal in her hands.

SOETHMEE: Breathmee Soursae.

A whirling form appears wearing a cloak. All three men stare at him knowing who he is.

THE SOURCE: Who summoned me here? How dare you. Do you know who I am?

Soethmee stares at the Source unafraid.

SOETHMEE: I know who you are. I offer you the Methuselah Stone because it is yours.

THE SOURCE: Thank you, Young Lady. You will earn a great reward. Keater was wrong. He thought he could become me. He was naive.

SOETHMEE: No, he was evil.

The Source takes the crystal from Soethmee. He throws her a fortune cookie. She catches it in both of her hands.

METHOS: Soethmee, it might be poison.

THE Source: How can a reward be poison? When the sun, moon, and earth are in tune, share this cookie and say the words. You will earn your reward.

The Source flames out as everyone flinches. Soethmee puts the fortune cookie aside. Methos stares at it warily.

METHOS: What was that about?

SOETHMEE: I don't know. I'm afraid we won't know until the next lunar eclipse. Can we go home now?

METHOS: That's up to the doctor.

Anne appears holding a clipboard.

ANNE: All you have to do is sign the release papers. You're good as new, Soethmee.

SOETHMEE: Thank you, Anne. I feel so much better.

ANNE: Let's hope so. Otherwise, you'd have to stay here longer.

SOETHMEE: No thanks. I'll need time to get dressed.

Anne exits. Methos rises to leave with Duncan and Duric.

METHOS: I do trust you. How about you?

SOETHMEE: With my life, Sir.

Methos kisses her before leaving her to herself. She gets up and dresses after making the bed. She takes the fortune cookie and places it in her bag before a knock sounds at her door.

METHOS: Your chariot, My Lady.

Methos appears with a wheelchair. Soethmee smiles.

SOETHMEE: Thank you for trusting me.

She settles herself into the wheelchair with her bag on her lap. Methos moves behind the chair to push her out to the car.

METHOS: Thank you for loving me.

Soethmee reaches to touch Methos's hand.

SOETHMEE: Sometimes, I think you're the only one who understands me.

METHOS: I don't believe that's true, but thanks. Ready to go?

SOETHMEE: Ready when you are. What will tomorrow bring for us?

METHOS: We'll just have to wait and see when tomorrow comes.

Soethmee laughs. Methos laughs too. He pushes her out of the hospital room and into an elevator. They kiss in the elevator before he pushes her out to his car. A sleek, gray Mercedes. Soethmee gazes at it awestruck.

SOETHMEE: This is your car?

METHOS: Yes. Want a ride? The Mc'Cleud's are meeting us later.

Methos helps Soethmee into the car. She smiles excitedly. Methos gets in the driver's side and turns on the ignition.

SOETHMEE: Can we go fast?

METHOS: As fast as the speed limit allows.

SOETHMEE: Yay!

She claps her hands as the car excellorates.

ACT EIGHT: SCENE ONE: Paris MARKETPLACE, 2005

"Daido, If My Life Is For Rent"

Xorna walks down the street with a cart of groceries. She holds Silveh in a pouch around her chest. Silveh sleeps. Duncan pulls up in his car and rolls down the window. Xorna wears a parka with scarf, hat, and gloves.

DUNCAN: Hi. Been shopping?

XORNA: Yes. Silveh needed cat food. What brings you by?

DUNCAN: Nothing. I was on my way home and saw you. Want a ride? It's cold out.

XORNA: I'm used to the cold. I wouldn't want to put you out.

DUNCAN: It's no trouble. Let me take you home.

XORNA: Ok. That's very kind of you.

Duncan gets out of the car and puts Xorna's grocery cart in the trunk. Xorna climbs into the passenger's seat. Duncan gets in next.

DUNCAN: Xorna, how did you become an immortal?

XORNA: It was 1942. I was in a Concentration Camp.

AUSCHWITZ Birkenau, 1942

It's a cold wintery day. Xorna walks among barracks that hold people in striped pajamas. She tries her best to aid ailing prisoners. She walks out of a barrack and hears a sound. She looks down to see a white kitten with jade-green eyes.

XORNA: Hello there. Where did you come from? Do you have an owner?

The cat meows. Xorna picks up the cat and smiles cuddling her close. A german soldier comes out of the shadows with a machine gun in hand.

SCHUNER: I didn't know pets verr allowed in zeh camp.

XORNA: Herr Schuner. I just found her. She'll be no trouble.

SCHUNER: Perhaps she vill comfort you in your hour of need. Come vith me.

Schuner grasps Xorna's arm pointing the gun at her.

XORNA: Where are you taking me? I've done nothing wrong.

SCHUNER: Come vith me! You vill not be harmed.

The soldier drags Xorna away. She clutches Cital for comfort. The soldier leads her into a room where many people stand. He slams the door behind her locking it. She shivers holding Cital close. Whisps of gas fill the room. Xorna passes out. She wakes later in a pile of dead bodies. Cital meows. Xorna stares surprised. She takes some boots and a coat off some dead men and puts them on. It's pitch black when she tiptoes away from the camp never being noticed.

Paris: Present

DUNCAN: Where did you go?

XORNA: I made my way to Switzerland and snuck past the border in the silent snow.

DUNCAN: Did you find Methos there?

XORNA: No. I found Josop there. He took me into his home and showed me love. Darius married us here in Paris. We've been together ever since.

DUNCAN: Is this your house?

He pulls up to a building with a loft attached to it.

XORNA: Yes, thank you.

She climbs out of the car. Josop comes out to see what's going on.

JOSOP: Ve meet again, Duncan.

Duncan takes Xorna's things from the trunk.

DUNCAN: I saw her walking and thought I'd give her a ride home. Is that ok?

JOSOP: That's fine. Thank you. It's quite cold out. Xorna vill valk anyverr.

Josop shows Duncan inside. He puts Xorna's shopping cart in the kitchen and moves to leave.

XORNA: Thank you for listening, Duncan.

They hug briefly.

DUNCAN: You're welcome. Goodbye, Josop.

JOSOP: Goodbye, Duncan. Thanks again.

Duncan leaves. Xorna goes to the kitchen to put groceries away. Josop comes in and leans against the doorframe.

JOSOP: Vat did you tell him?

Xorna puts food in the fridge and freezer.

XORNA: He asked how I became an immortal. I told him.

JOSOP: That must have been hard for you.

He moves to embrace her. She leans against him.

XORNA: Yes. The past is hard. You should know that as well as I do.

JOSOP: I vant you to be happy. Vat can I do?

XORNA: You love me. You support me. I work. That's all I need.

JOSOP: Then vy zeh cemetery? You could have been killed. Did you think about me? Did you think about us?

XORNA: I guess not. I'm sorry.

JOSOP: Do you love me?

XORNA: Yes. You know I do.

JOSOP: Then be more careful. No more stupid stunts. Ok?

XORNA: Ok. No more stupid stunts. I'll cook dinner.

JOSOP: Cook this.

He takes a peperoni pizza from the freezer.

XORNA: Ok. I want wings with it.

She takes a bag of frozen chicken wings out of the freezer. Josop smiles. He hands her tin foil. She covers a cookie sheet and dumps the chicken wings onto it. Josop unwraps the pizza and puts it on a pizza pan. Xorna yawns. Josop puts the food in the oven and turns on a timer. He takes Xorna in his arms.

JOSOP: Come and rest until it's time.

XORNA: That might be nice. I'm a little tired.

JOSOP: How does that feel?

He rubs her feet as she lay on the sofa.

XORNA: Heavenly. My feet always hurt.

JOSOP: I know. I'll make it better. I promise.

XORNA: Why are you so wonderful?

JOSOP: Because I'm a hero and you're my damsel in distress. Just relax.

Xorna closes her eyes.

XORNA: You are so good to me. Wake me when dinner's done.

JOSOP: I'll do that.

Xorna sleeps as Josop watches her in contemplation.

SCENE TWO: XORNA's HOUSE

"Elton John: Candle In The Wind"

JOSOP: I von't be long. I have to go to zeh post office, zeh bank, and zeh gallery. Vill you be all right?

Josop walks into the living room where Xorna sits cuddling Silveh.

XORNA: I'll be fine. I don't need a babysitter.

He leans down to kiss her.

JOSOP: I know that. I have a right to vorry about you don't I?

Xorna rises up to hug him. They hold each other for a moment.

XORNA: Yes, you do. Go before it gets later and colder.

JOSOP: And darker. No sunshine today.

XORNA: That's what you get in winter. Go.

She opens the door and pushes him out it. She listens to him chuckling as he goes.

A tall man with short, blond curls and bright blue eyes stands in the doorway. He wears winter clothes. Xorna stares at him curiously before shutting her door.

KESTER: Goodday. Are you Xorna Roce?

XORNA: Yes. Who wants to know?

She's about to shut the door when Kester puts his foot in the way.

KESTER: A man who wants your head.

Xorna opens the door wider and moves for her sword.

XORNA: Well then. Come in.

Silveh meows and walks between them. Kester severs the cat's head from her body. Xorna screams. Kester smirks.

KESTER: Curiosity killed the cat.

XORNA: Jackal! You'll pay for that?

KESTER: Really?

Xorna lunges at him with her sword. Kester paries and dances away. Xorna paries and lunges again. They jump at each other and Xorna cuts off his head. She endures a quickening screaming. She doesn't drop her sword. She looks down at the headless cat and man and wails in anguish. She rushes from the house leaving the door wide open.

JOSOP: Roce.

He answers his phone in the post office standing in line.

METHOS: Josop, it's Adam.

JOSOP: Vat's vrong?

He moves up in line.

METHOS: I'm at your place. A man came and beheaded Silveh.

JOSOP: Is Xorna ok.

He hands his mail to the postman, pays, and stalks out the door into a brisk wind. He jumps in his car and turns on the heater.

METHOS: She ran from your house without a coat. I'm tracking her. Be alert. I'll call you when I find her.

JOSOP: Verr do you think she vent? Did she have her sword?

METHOS: Yes. I'll call back.

JOSOP: I'll be at zeh bank. Call me there or I'll be at zeh gallery.

METHOS: I'll be in touch.

JOSOP: Thanks, Adam.

METHOS: That's what I'm here for.

Josop shuts his phone and speeds off to complete his errands.

SCENE THREE: CEMETERY

"The Doors: When We're Strange"

Xorna runs into the cemetery. Methos runs after her. She stands near Tessa's grave. She holds her sword in her hand. Methos stands a foot away from her.

XORNA: Why are you here? Why did you follow me!

METHOS: Xorna, calm down. I'm your Watcher.

XORNA: You are no Watcher! You're an immortal! I can tell!

Xorna positions her sword at the edge of her neck. Methos edges closer showing his hands.

METHOS: Xorna, I'm here to help. Ok. I'm an immortal. I'm also a Watcher. Let me help you. Please.

XORNA: Why? So much death and destruction. For what? To be all powerful? Why?

Tears pour down Xorna's cheeks. Methos reaches her. She lets him take her sword.

METHOS: I know it's hard to understand, but this is the time of the Gathering. It's a game.

He hugs and cuddles her. She shivers from cold. Her cheeks and nose are red.

XORNA: I'm cold.

METHOS: I brought your coat.

XORNA: I didn't even think about it. I just ran.

METHOS: Was it Kester that made you run?

XORNA: You saw that?

METHOS: Yes. Put on your coat. I'll call Josop. He's worried about you.

XORNA: Could we have hot chocolate?

METHOS: I know a place.

He walks Xorna over to his car. They get inside. He turns the heat on high.

JOSOP: Roce. Adam, is that you?

METHOS: Yes, it's me. I found Xorna at the cemetery. She's fine.

JOSOP: Are you bringink her home?

METHOS: I thought we could meet at Rouchet's for coffee. How about it?

JOSOP: Sounds good. Is she really ok?

He hands Xorna his phone.

XORNA: Josop, is that you? Did you finish your errands?

Josop shakes himself feeling the fear of her missing dissipate.

JOSOP: Yah, I did. Xorna, vat happened?

XORNA: A man named Kester killed Silveh. I killed him.

JOSOP: I'm sorry. Silveh vas just a kitten.

A few tears escape her eyes.

XORNA: Yes, she was. So, should we clean up the mess?

JOSOP: No need. I have it on good authority it's taken care of.

XORNA: That's good to hear. Are you coming to Rochet's?

JOSOP: I'll meet you there.

Xorna hands Methos back his phone. All three of them meet at Rochet's twenty minutes later.

Rochet's is a french restaurant in the heart of the Rue Royale. The tables and chairs are hand-carved oak. The tablecloths are hand-sewn linens. Candles grace the tables with various silk flowers. Methos, Xorna, and Roce sit at a corner table sipping drinks. Coffee and hot chocolate. 40's music plays quietly over the radio.

XORNA: This is nice. Thank you for the suggestion, Adam.

METHOS: No problem. Wear your coat next time.

Xorna stifles a laugh.

XORNA: Of course.

Josop narrows his brows.

JOSOP: You left zeh house vithout your coat? You must have been upset by vat happened.

XORNA: Yes, I was.

She sits still and quiet staring into her drink.

METHOS: It's been quite a day. I think you should go home and rest.

He rises and puts money on the table.

JOSOP: You don't have to do that. I can pay.

METHOS: My treat. Get your wife home.

JOSOP: Ok. Thanks.

Methos glides away.

XORNA: I'm sorry for my behavior, Josop.

JOSOP: Let me take you home. You should rest.

Josop takes her hand. She follows him out of the cafe.

SCENE FOUR: XORNA's HOUSE

Six Years Later

"The Doors: Rider's On The Storm"

SOETHMEE: What are we doing here? Who lives here?

Adam stops the car and faces Soethmee.

METHOS: Soethmee, I used to be a Watcher in the time of the gathering. I called myself Adam Pierson.

SOETHMEE: Ok. What does this house have to do with it?

METHOS: Xorna who was an immortal I watched lives here. I haven't seen them for six years. I'm ashamed to say I kind-of forgot about them.

She takes his hand and looks kind.

SOETHMEE: Was she special to you like Alexa?

He guffaws.

METHOS: No. I was her Watcher. That's all.

He moves to leave the car. Soethmee moves to get out her side.

SOETHMEE: You go I go. Remember?

METHOS: Yeah, I remember.

They step in an elevator and ride up to the loft. Josop comes out to meet them after hearing the elevator stop.

METHOS: Josop, it's good to see you. How are you?

JOSOP: I came out to stop you from ringink the bell. Xorna is sleepink.

SOETHMEE: Hi. Soethmee Mc'Cleud.

Josop looks surprised.

JOSOP: You mean like Duncan Mc'Cleud?

SOETHMEE: Yes, Duncan and I know each other.

METHOS: Josop, you look exhausted.

Josop leads them inside. He takes great pains to shut the door soundlessly.

JOSOP: Ven I get her to sleep, I try and be as quiet as I can. Please, excuse zeh mess. Please, sit down.

SOETHMEE: It's not so bad. Your house is like an art gallery. It's extraordinary.

Soethmee sees paintings by famous artists. She also sees many sculptures cluttering up the house.

JOSOP: Thank you. Ve have a gallery. I haven't had time to go there.

METHOS: Josop, what do you do with yourself all the time?

Josop rubs knuckles over his eyes.

JOSOP: Adam, I love my vife. She exhausts me sometimes. Ve go out together, but I try to keep her busy here.

METHOS: How is it when you go out together? Where do you go?

JOSOP: Ve go to the gallery or someverr she likes. She sits quietly for a time and then she doesn't sit quietly.

SOETHMEE: Excuse me for prying, but what's wrong with her? What does she do?

JOSOP: She cries or throws small tantrums. Ve are mortal now, so I don't have to vorry about her takink her own head.

Soethmee looks shocked.

SOETHMEE: She would do that?

Josop runs a hand through his dishevelled hair.

JOSOP: You'd be surprised at her antics sometimes. I am. I have a van full of art to go to the gallery. I've yet to take it there.

SOETHMEE: Adam, could you drive the van to the gallery? I'm sure there are men there to help unload.

METHOS: If it will help you out, Josop. I'm willing to unload and load.

Josop looks near tears.

JOSOP: That vould help immensely. Zeh Lord has answered my prayers. Thank you.

METHOS: Don't mention it. We can see you need help here.

JOSOP: You could say that again.

Soethmee reaches out a hand to touch Josop's arm.

SOETHMEE: Why don't you rest? Adam will take care of the gallery. I will take care of the house.

JOSOP: That's not your job. You don't have to do that.

SOETHMEE: Adam's friends are mine. Are you going to argue with me?

Soethmee looks very stern. Josop chuckles.

JOSOP: Should I argue vith her, Adam?

Methos shakes his head.

METHOS: I wouldn't recommend it. I'll be back soon. I'll bring help when I come back to load.

Methos turns to leave.

JOSOP: Adam, you just might save zeh gallery from ruin.

METHOS: We'll do our best.

Soethmee blows Methos a kiss. He catches it and throws it back to her. They gaze at each other lovingly. He leaves.

JOSOP: Ah, young love. How refreshink.

SOETHMEE: Josop, please. Go and rest. Perhaps I can make dinner when Adam returns.

JOSOP: That might be nice.

She watches him go before turning to the kitchen to start the clean-up. Four kittens of various types try rubbing up against her legs. She picks them up one at a time and cuddles them.

SOETHMEE: So, Xorna has four children huh? What are your names?

She peers at each collar to see the name.

SOETHMEE: You are Siamese and your name is Ari. That means Lion in Greek. What a lucky kitten. Handsome kitten.

ARI: Meow.

Soethmee scratches behind his ears and pets his back. Ari purs like a lawn mower. Soethmee laughs and picks up a black and white kitten.

SYLVESTER: Meow.

SOETHMEE: Sylvester is the right name for you. Aren't you sweet as all four?

Soethmee scratches behind Silvester's ears and pets his back. He purs softer like a coffee machine. Soethmee puts him down. She picks up a pristine-looking white cat with soft-blue eyes.

SOETHMEE: Hello, Miss. Your name is Madeline. Such a proper lady.

Soethmee pets Madeline carefully and rubs her ears. Madeline purs softly. Soethmee picks up the last kitten and almost cries.

SOETHMEE: You are blind. Your name is Lucy. You're lucky I bet. You adorable cutie.

Soethmee pets and cuddles Lucy. Lucy purs contentedly. Soethmee puts her down near Madeline.

LUCY: Meow!

SOETHMEE: Sorry, Kids. I have work to do.

Soethmee stacks dishes, rinses them, and fills the dishwasher. She fills the dishwasher with detergent and turns it on. She wipes down counters and wipes off the table.

SOETHMEE: What a beautiful tablecloth. I bet Xorna made this or inherited it. It's silk with hand-sewn lace.

Soethmee places a vase of silk flowers with silver candlesticks in the center of the table. She empties cat dishes and refills them with food and fresh water. The cats flock to them when she's finished.

SOETHMEE: Bone Appetite.

Soethmee makes her way to the bathroom. She cleans the toilet, sink, and shower with rags and cleanser. She refills the toilet roll and washes her hands. She sees two cat boxes and winces.

SOETHMEE: Wew. Yes, let me clean out the cat boxes. My favorite task.

She ties up the cat liners within the boxes and sets them aside. She opens the large cabinet beside the sink and finds liners and cat litter. She carries the dirty cat liners to a dumpster out the back door.

SOETHMEE: I'm glad that's done.

A shadow looms over her as she looks up Methos's face.

METHOS: Do you always talk to yourself?

She giggles after feeling a small fright. She embraces him.

SOETHMEE: Is it your habit to startle women?

METHOS: Sorry. I brought Piere back to help me load more art.

A tall man with stern features puts out a hand.

PIERE: Bonjour.

SOETHMEE: Bonjour. Merci for helping us.

PIERE: You're welcome. Where's the art things?

METHOS: This way.

He leads Soethmee back to Josop's house.

SOETHMEE: Xorna has four kittens. Isn't she lucky?

METHOS: Were you lucky to clean the boxes?

She punches his arm.

SOETHMEE: You had to bring that up.

METHOS: The house is looking better. You used your magic touch?

SOETHMEE: Yes.

Xorna emerges from the bedroom wearing a pink robe. She looks around seeing Methos and Piere handling art.

XORNA: What's going on here? What are you doing?

Methos comes over to quiet her.

METHOS: Xorna, it's Adam. Please, stay calm. Piere and I are taking art to your gallery.

XORNA: Where's Josop? Does he know?

Josop comes down in fresh clothes. He takes Xorna into his arms.

JOSOP: Look who voke up. They are helping us.

XORNA: Who's she?

Xorna turns to point at Soethmee.

SOETHMEE: Soethmee Mc'Cleud. I'm a friend of Duncan's.

Xorna's eyes widen in surprise.

XORNA: Duncan? How is he? Have you seen him? I haven't seen him in six years.

SOETHMEE: He's fine. He and his wife Anna have a four year-old son Ryan.

XORNA: Named after Richie. How is Richie?

Soethmee looks sad for a second.

METHOS: Xorna, Richie's

XORNA: Dead. Who took his head? I want to know. Richie was so sweet. He used to bring things to us.

SOETHMEE: Xorna, Richie's death was an accident. The man who killed him was ill at the time.

XORNA: A name! I want a name!

Josop settles her on his lap and cuddles her. She quiets.

SOETHMEE: Duncan killed Richie.

XORNA: No, not Duncan. No.

Xorna cries on Josop's shoulder.

Methos: We'll load the van now. Can we get you two anything special to eat?

JOSOP: Did you hear that, Xorna? They are offerink dinner. Vat do you say?

Xorna looks up with tear-stained cheeks.

XORNA: You are both so kind. Anything is fine.

SOETHMEE: No allergies or anything?

JOSOP: She hates meat pies and brussel sprouts.

XORNA: He hates fish and steak.

JOSOP: Steak is hard on my teeth.

XORNA: Mine too.

METHOS: I'll bring dinner when I come back.

Soethmee reaches to kiss him. Xorna smiles.

XORNA: Is Adam your husband like Josop is mine? You are lucky if he is.

Methos and Piere leave pushing a full trolley of art.

SOETHMEE: You're absolutely right, Xorna. I am lucky. Your kittens are adorable.

XORNA: Oh, I hope you're not allergic.

SOETHMEE: No. I petted and loved all four of them.

All four kittens arrive from the kitchen and pile on Xorna's lap. She laughs and cuddles two in each arm.

XORNA: Thank you for feeding them. They look happy.

SOETHMEE: It was my pleasure. You look refreshed, Josop.

Josop sits on the sofa. Xorna sits on the floor near him with the kittens.

JOSOP: I had a good rest. Thank you again, Soethmee.

She blushes.

SOETHMEE: I'm glad to help. The dishes should be finished washing soon.

Xorna looks guilty. She gazes up at Josop.

XORNA: Another woman has been cleaning your house. I'm sorry.

JOSOP: It's ok. Ve both needed a rest.

Xorna puts the kittens on the floor and rises up.

XORNA: Excuse me. I feel the need to dress.

SOETHMEE: Take your time.

Xorna smiles and disappears into the bedroom closing the door.

SOETHMEE: Josop, can I ask a personal question?

JOSOP: Shoot as americans say.

SOETHMEE: How are Xorna's moods? Would you say she's suicidal at times?

JOSOP: Yah. There verr times she'd try to take her own head vith her own sword. Ve verr able to stop her.

SOETHMEE: How was she when she did that? How was her mood?

JOSOP: Very depressed. There are times she acts so independent. Yet, there are other's she acts so invalidish. Vy? Do you think you know vy?

SOETHMEE: Yes. Adam will help when he comes back.

Josop folds his arms and narrows his brows.

JOSOP: Vy does Adam need to help? I can take care of my vife.

SOETHMEE: I mean no disrespect. I'm Bipolar. I think Xorna might be. Do you know what that means?

JOSOP: No. Vat does it mean?

SOETHMEE: It's a chemical imbalance in the brain. There are manic episodes when one feels they can do anything at anytime. Then there's lows when the person can't even think of getting out of bed. Does that sound like Xorna?

Josop sighs.

JOSOP: Yah, it sounds like Xorna. I guess Adam vill help because he's a doctor.

SOETHMEE: Xorna will feel better. You'll feel better. I promise you.

Soethmee rubs his arm with her hand.

JOSOP: Thank you, Soethmee. You are a gift from God.

SOETHMEE: I wouldn't go that far. Maybe I should make dinner.

Xorna arrives wearing jeans and a fisherman's sweater of lime-green. Her hair is braided.

XORNA: Maybe we can both fix dinner?

SOETHMEE: Sounds good. You look so nice, Xorna.

XORNA: Thank you. I don't think I've gotten dressed in awhile.

She looks sheepish. Soethmee laughs.

SOETHMEE: Sorry. What's in your fridge?

XORNA: Good question. Josop?

JOSOP: Don't look at me. I'm not sure ve've eaten in some time.

XORNA: Now, that's not true. Come, Soethmee. We'll inspect the kitchen.

Xorna takes Soethmee's hand and they walk into the kitchen together. Xorna stares at the kitchen mesmerized.

SOETHMEE: Something wrong? Did I overstep?

XORNA: No. It's like it was never dirty, but I know it was. Thank you.

Xorna hugs her.

SOETHMEE: I think I know what you've been going through. You'll soon feel better.

XORNA: I feel fine for now.

She opens the fridge and wrinkles her nose.

SOETHMEE: Something wrong?

Xorna shuts the fridge.

XORNA: Something died in the fridge. That's all.

Soethmee and Xorna laugh. Soethmee steps forward and opens the fridge. Curdled milk is on the top shelf. browned vegetables and furry fruits are in the vegetable bin. Soethmee throws the fruits and vegetables away. Xorna pours out the milk and throws away the carton. Xorna throws away green cheese next.

SOETHMEE: Isn't french cheese green? Can it be?

XORNA: No, I'm sure it isn't. The eggs are rotten too.

Xorna carefully puts rotten eggs in the garbage.

SOETHMEE: I'm thinking of a book.

XORNA: Charlotte's Web. Me too.

They sit at the table and laugh hard. Minutes later. They inspect the cupboards. Moldy bread is thrown in the trash. stale crackers follow. Stale croutons follow next.

XORNA: What do we eat now?

Methos knocks on the door before entering with grocery bags. Josop smiles and helps him bring the bags into the kitchen where the women sit looking concerned.

JOSOP: Excuse me. I must take zeh trash out.

Josop plugs his nose and takes the trash out. Xorna rises to see what's in the grocery bags.

METHOS: No. Surprise.

He bats her hand away. She giggles.

XORNA: Who's to cook then?

METHOS: Who do you think? I have an idea in mind. You three watch TV or play a game or something. Go on.

Methos shews them out of the kitchen.

SOETHMEE: I'll be there in a minute.

Soethmee turns to look at Methos.

METHOS: What's wrong?

He leans against a counter with folded arms.

SOETHMEE: I think Xorna's like me.

METHOS: What? She's no longer immortal.

SOETHMEE: No. I think she's Bipolar.

METHOS: You could be right. I have to refill your medication later. I can prescribe some for Xorna.

SOETHMEE: The same kind?

METHOS: Maybe. Now, go away.

Soethmee laughs and flits away. Methos lights the burner on an old stove and puts a fry pan over it. He takes out hamburger and molds patties. He adds them to the pan. He takes out chicken patties and places them on a cookie sheet in the oven while humming a tune by Queen.

SCENE FIVE: PARIS MARKET PLACE

"Paris music"

Josop, Xorna, Methos, and Soethmee walk down a Paris street to the market place. Soethmee and Xorna carry purses slung over their shoulders. Paris is beautiful in the fall with changing features. The air is balmy and warm. Soethmee and Xorna wear sandals.

XORNA: Soethmee, shall we go to the boutique to find dresses for tonight? I can't wait for the showing. Can you, Josop?

Josop pecks her cheek.

JOSOP: No. It vas your idea though.

XORNA: Thanks to Adam.

ADAM: You have to keep taking the pills to keep stabilized. Ok?

Xorna smiles like a young girl.

XORNA: Ok. So, we'll meet you two at the gallery later?

JOSOP: I guess so. Ve need to buy suits.

XORNA: Did you order wine and cheese?

JOSOP: And sparklink cider. Don't forget that.

XORNA: How considerate are you?

She hugs him. Methos takes Soethmee aside.

Methos: Are you ok? You seem edgy.

SOETHMEE: I'm ok. Go buy your suit.

METHOS: Ok. Call me if anything comes up.

They hug.

SOETHMEE: Promise.

The men walk away. The women walk over to the boutique. Soethmee and Xorna stop when Soethmee trips over a baby carrier. She looks down. Xorna looks down surprised.

SOETHMEE: What in the world?

Soethmee sees a note in the carrier and puts her hand to her mouth.

XORNA: Soethmee, are you ok?

SOETHMEE: Read the note.

Xorna takes the note from the carrier.

XORNA: To whom it may concern: please care for my baby. I love her more than my own life. I left money. I have no choice. I'm dying of cancer. My baby deserves a chance. Tell her I loved her more than myself. Signed: Dying Mother

SOETHMEE: What if we hadn't found her here?

XORNA: We did. She's ok.

SOETHMEE: What if a thief, murder, or child killer found her huh? What then?

XORNA: We found her, Soethmee. She's fine. Can I call Adam?

Soethmee throws her purse into the street as Xorna watches with surprise.

SOETHMEE: No! No calling Adam! Baby's are not dogs! They aren't meant to be abandoned on a Paris street! Do you hear me?

XORNA: Soethmee, you're scaring her.

SOETHMEE: Sorry. I don't feel well just now.

Soethmee finds a bench and curls into a ball. Xorna comforts the crying baby and fetches Soethmee's purse. Adam comes around the corner with Josop. Josop carries suits in plastic. They look concerned.

JOSOP: Xorna, is everythink ok?

XORNA: I'm fine, but Soethmee's upset. Josop, look.

She shows Josop the baby who coos upon seeing him.

JOSOP: Vell, vell. Vat a cutie. Who does she belong to?

Xorna puts the baby in Josop's arms.

XORNA: She has no one. Her mother died of cancer recently. Do we have to call the authorities? Will she end up in foster care?

Xorna looks worried. Josop puts the baby in Xorna's arms and picks up her carrier and bag.

JOSOP: Ve vill care for her for now. Let's take her home. Adam vill deal vith Soethmee.

ADAM: Thank you. We need a little time.

XORNA: What about the dresses? The baby needs to be changed.

JOSOP: Does she have a name?

XORNA: I don't know.

Josop looks at her little wrist.

JOSOP: Her wristband says she's Serafina. Hello there, Serafina. Come vith us.

Xorna laughs happily and hugs him.

XORNA: I'll get the dresses later. Is that ok?

SOETHMEE: Thanks, Xorna. We'll see you later.

Methos helps Soethmee up. He helps her swallow some pills from her purse with some water.

METHOS: I think we need a place to calm.

He takes out his phone.

SOETHMEE: What are you going to do?

She wipes her face with tissues and blows her nose.

METHOS: You'll see. Duncan, it's Methos.

DUNCAN: Methos, what's wrong?

METHOS: Can we borrow your barge for a second? Soethmee needs a place for retreat.

DUNCAN: Is she ok? Of course you can use the barge.

METHOS: She had a slight fit near the Paris market place. I gave her some medicine. She should be fine soon. Are you coming to Josop's showing tonight?

DUNCAN: Yeah. He called earlier to invite Anna and I. Duric's babysitting.

METHOS: That's nice of him.

DUNCAN: Can I talk to her?

He turns to Soethmee.

METHOS: He wants to talk to you.

SOETHMEE: Now?

He presses the phone in her hand.

DUNCAN: Soethmee, Inion? Are you ok?

SOETHMEE: Hi, Athair. I just had a little setback. I'll be fine.

DUNCAN: Want to tell me what happened?

SOETHMEE: I'd like to see you. Can we come over?

DUNCAN: Sure. If it's ok with Methos.

Soethmee glances at Methos. He nods.

SOETHMEE: We'll be there soon. Thank you. Thank you.

DUNCAN: Soethmee, there's no need to thank me. When you need me, I'm here.

A sob escapes her.

SOETHMEE: Thank you. See you soon.

Methos takes his phone and puts it in his pocket.

METHOS: First, we're going to find you something to eat. Then we'll go to Mc'Cleud. Ok?

SOETHMEE: Ok.

METHOS: I'll be right back.

She grabs his hand.

SOETHMEE: Where are you going?

He gently extracts his hand from hers.

METHOS: I have to get the car. It's just over there in the lot.

He points a few feet away.

SOETHMEE: Ok. I'll wait.

Methos watches her as he backs away to get the car. He pulls up a few minutes later. Soethmee climbs inside.

METHOS: Are you feeling better?

Soethmee stares out the window.

SOETHMEE: I'm calmer. I'm sorry if I made a public display.

METHOS: That's ok. We were the only ones on the street.

SOETHMEE: Good thing.

Methos pulls up to Mc'Donald's drive-through.

SPEAKER: Welcome to Mc'Donald's. How may I 'elp you?

METHOS: Jai voutrai un

SPEAKER: I speak English, Misseur.

Methos rolls his eyes.

METHOS: Ok. I'd like a Chicken, Bacon, club meal with Diet Coke and a Double Cheeseburger meal with Coke.

SPEAKER: Will t'at be all?

METHOS: Yes.

SPEAKER: Pull up to t'e next window please.

Methos pulls up to the next window. He hands a girl in yellow and red uniform his debit card. Soethmee stares straight ahead saying nothing.

NICOLETTE: 'ere's your drinks first.

She hands him a drink holder. He hands it to Soethmee.

METHOS: You'll need to hold this. Ok?

Soethmee nods and holds the drinks on her lap.

NICOLETTE: ere's your food. av a great day.

METHOS: Merci.

He drives away. Methos pulls into a park and kills the engine. Soethmee looks at him curiously.

METHOS: I didn't buy food for Mac. Wouldn't you like to eat here? The day is sunny with no wind.

SOETHMEE: It's beautiful with the lilies. It's just like Monet.

Methos gets out and takes the drinks from Soethmee. Soethmee carries the food to a nearby picnic table.

METHOS: I thought you'd like it here. Maybe Monet came here to paint.

SOETHMEE: How would it be to meet Monet in a park? What would he be like?

METHOS: He was like all Parisians.

SOETHMEE: And how was that?

Methos pulls out food and arranges it for them.

METHOS: He was brilliant. He loved his wife and was a great painter. People loved him.

SOETHMEE: How do you know?

METHOS: How can you ask that even now?

They laugh. Soethmee sips her drink.

SOETHMEE: Tell me who else you met.

METHOS: Only if you eat.

SOETHMEE: I shall try.

METHOS: Would you believe I met Jesus of Nazareth? He was kind in quiet ways. He wore sandals and had a mediterranean look.

SOETHMEE: Did you speak with him?

METHOS: Yes. I asked questions and he answered them. It was quite educational.

He bites his burger and chews for a second.

SOETHMEE: Imagine meeting the Savior of the world. How humbling. Who else?

She bites her sandwich and chews. He sips his drink. They swab fries in Ketchup.

METHOS: Soethmee, I've been alive since the Crusades. Besides Jesus, I knew Helen of Troy. She had a face like an angel.

SOETHMEE: Did Alexa have a face like an angel?

Methos chokes on a fri. He quickly sips his drink.

METHOS: Let's get this story over with for the last time. Ok?

SOETHMEE: I have a right to ask or do I? I never was your wife. I'm not now.

Methos wipes his hand on a napkin and twists it frustratedly.

METHOS: Soethmee, I loved you the first time I met you. Your father kept us from marrying because you wanted to know him. Remember?

SOETHMEE: Why did you leave? I never understood that.

METHOS: I didn't want him to know me then. He sought me out. I didn't go looking for him.

SOETHMEE: And then what? You found Alexa? Forgot about me? What?

METHOS: Soethmee, do you forget Shateau Dief and the time you spent there? I thought you were lost to me. I thought you didn't want me.

SOETHMEE: Didn't want you. What made you think that? Maybe you wanted to think that.

METHOS: Alexa died. You lived. I came back for you.

SOETHMEE: You didn't have to come back. No one asked you to.

Methos comes around to stand behind her and embraces her tight.

METHOS: Let's get this straight. I don't do anything I don't want to do. If I came back, it was because I wanted to. I love you, Soethmee Mc'Cleud. You can believe it or don't.

He kisses her passionately. She smiles as tears spill down her cheeks.

SOETHMEE: Methos! I love you too! I want no one else but you. Ok?

METHOS: Ok. We should get going.

He collects their trash and throws it away. They're about to get in the car when the sun and moon meet in a lunar eclipse.

METHOS: Soethmee, don't look at it. It will blind you.

She takes a fortune cookie out of her bag. She breaks it in half and takes his hand.

SOETHMEE: I know it's a little old, but we have to eat it.

METHOS: If we must.

They eat the cookie. Then they read the words before sharing another kiss.

BOTH: Irrae Immortae.

A glow passes over them as they kiss with closed eyes. The day resumes it's warmth and they open their eyes laughing.

METHOS: We're mortal. I can feel it.

SOETHMEE: Yes, I know. How do you feel?

METHOS: I feel worry free. Let's go see Duncan.

He takes her hand and helps her into the car. He jumps in and speeds away.

ACT NINE: SCENE ONE: DUNCAN's HOUSE

"TORI Amos: Jacky's Strength"

Duncan opens the door to Methos and Soethmee. Soethmee hugs him. Methos shakes his hand.

SOETHMEE: Hello, Daddy.

DUNCAN: Don't you mean Athair?

They sit in the living room.

SOETHMEE: No. Athair is olden times. Call me Soeth and I'll call you Mac or Daddy.

DUNCAN: Sounds good. You two look mortal.

They beam with smiles.

METHOS: We are mortal. The eclipse and the fortune cookie turned us mortal.

DUNCAN: What about Josop and Xorna's gallery opening tonight?

SOETHMEE: We're still going. Are you and Anna going?

Duric enters the room with Ryan on his shoulders.

DURIC: It's a waste of babysitting money if they don't go.

The little boy laughs. Duric gives him a piggy-back ride around the room.

DUNCAN: Well then. We'd better go. Did you get a dress?

Soethmee downcasts her gaze.

SOETHMEE: No, unfortunately. I had a meltdown in the Paris marketplace.

Methos wraps his arms around her and holds her close.

METHOS: Someone abandoned a baby in the Paris marketplace. It bothered her greatly.

DUNCAN: That's ok. Xorna phoned and said to tell you she picked you out a lovely dress with lace and pearls.

SOETHMEE: It sounds perfect. I'll have to thank her.

Anna enters the room and takes Ryan from Duric. She hugs him close.

ANNA: Did Uncle give you a ride huh?

The little boy giggles. Anna laughs.

DURIC: He's in good hands. You can go.

Anna hands Ryan back to Duric and exits the room.

SOETHMEE: Where's she going?

Duncan watches Anna leave the room.

DUNCAN: I think she's going to get ready. You two should go home and get ready too.

Soethmee hugs Duric. He blushes.

DURIC: Thanks, Ma. You ok?

SOETHMEE: Yeah. I will be. Thank you for babysitting your Uncle.

DURIC: He's a little young to be my uncle, but that's ok.

SOETHMEE: Come for dinner on sunday. We'll be at the monastery for now.

DURIC: I'll be there at five.

Soethmee kisses his cheek. She takes Methos's hand to leave.

DURIC: Do you think Ma looked ok?

DUNCAN: I think she's fine. She has what she wants.

SCENE TWO: GALLERY OPENING

"Beethoven: Moonlight Sonata"

Josop and Xorna stand at the door of their gallery greeting visitors. Soethmee arrives on Methos's arm smiling. Xorna wears a forest-green dress. Soethmee wears an aqua-blue dress. Their hair is piled up on their heads. They wear matching jewelry. Josop and Methos wear matching suits of green and blue.

JOSOP: Methos, Soethmee. I'm glad you could come.

Josop kisses Soethmee's hand and shakes Methos's.

METHOS: It looks like a grand turnout.

XORNA: Yes, it does.

SOETHMEE: How is Serafina?

Xorna beams with happiness.

XORNA: She is adorable. She has Josop wrapped around her little finger.

JOSOP: That is true. She's adorable. She's vith a sitter. Please, mingle and have food.

SOETHMEE: We will. Thanks.

Duncan and Anna enter next. Duncan wears a black tuxedo and Anna wears a wine-colored dress. Her hair is piled on her head.

ANNA: Hello, Josop. It looks like a party.

She kisses Josop's cheek.

JOSOP: Soethmee and Adam have just arrived. Please, mingle and have food.

DUNCAN: Sounds good.

Duncan takes Anna's hand and leads her to a table festooned with food and drinks.

ANNA: My. There is so much to choose from.

Duncan picks up two plates. He turns to her with a bright smile.

DUNCAN: So, what would you like?

ANNA: Some of everything.

DUNCAN: My thoughts exactly. Do you want wine?

ANNA: Sparkling cider if they got it.

Duncan takes a flute of Shampaign and hands Anna a goblet of cider. She smiles and gives him a quick kiss. He laughs. Methos and Soethmee stand at the end of the room near a window. They have plates. Methos has Shampaign. Soethmee has cider. They swagger towards them. Soethmee hugs Anna and kisses Duncan's cheek. Methos kisses Anna's cheek and shakes Duncan's hand.

DUNCAN: Great party isn't it?

He sips his drink.

METHOS: I wouldn't have missed it for the world.

SOETHMEE: Really? Interesting.

She nibbles on various foods and sips her cider. Methos eyes her from the corner of his eye. Duncan and Anna have gone to dance.

METHOS: Feeling ok?

He drapes an arm around her shoulders and cuddles her.

SOETHMEE: I'm golden as long as I have you.

She leans against him briefly. They gaze into each other's eyes and kiss. Soethmee giggles and Methos smiles.

METHOS: Now that we're mortal, do you think I should be Adam?

SOETHMEE: You can be whomever you want. Just tell me so I don't call you the wrong thing.

METHOS: Of course. I am now Adam Pierson.

Soethmee looks serious.

SOETHMEE: and who does that make me?

He takes her left hand, removes her ring, and replaces it back where it was.

METHOS: Who do you want to be?

He looks serious.

SOETHMEE: I want to be Soethmee Pierson.

She giggles shyly.

METHOS: Ok. Will you marry me for real this time?

Her jaw drops open.

SOETHMEE: Really? You don't have to.

He drops to one knee. Everyone's gaze swivels toward them.

SOETHMEE: Adam, Adam. Get up.

She tugs at his hand. He grips her left hand in both of his hands. He gazes up into her eyes.

METHOS: I need an answer.

Soethmee crouches down beside Methos and wraps her arms around him. She hugs him as tight as she can.

SOETHMEE: Yes.

METHOS: Thank you. Now can you release me before you crack a rib?

He gasps trying to breathe as she laughs with tears in her eyes. She lets go and they stand up together as everyone claps and shouts hooray. Duncan raises his glass.

DUNCAN: A toast to my daughter. May you be as happy as I am for all eternity.

GUESTS: Here, here!

Everyone in the whole gallery clinks glasses as tears fill the eyes of Soethmee, Xorna, and Anna.

ANNA: Congratulations.

She hugs both of them.

XORNA: Congratulations. I know it's been a long time coming.

Soethmee blushes. Methos guffaws.

SOETHMEE: Yes, it has. Shall we dance?

Methos takes her hand.

METHOS: This way.

They glide onto the dance floor. Soethmee smiles with dreamy eyes. Methos only has eyes for her as they dance the night almost away.

SCENE THREE: BREAK-IN

"DROWNING Pool: Let the Bodies Hit the Floor"

The party is going steady. People are eating, drinking, and mingling. People examine Josop and Xorna's artifacts and make an offer. The party is going well into the evening. Duncan spots some unsightly characters from the corner of his eye. He puts his hand in his right pocket. Methos sees his action and follows suit. The men move to the center of the room and chaos reigns.

FIRST BURGLAR: Everyone hit the floor and no one gets hurt! Do it now!

The first burglar holds a gun. The second holds a bag moving around room.

SECOND BURGLAR: Just give me your valuables and no one will get hurt.

People take off jewels, watches, and take out watches. The second burglar takes purses and thrusts them in the bag. He pushes people to the floor as he goes by. Duncan and Methos stand near Anna and Soethmee as the man stops before them.

DUNCAN: You don't want to do this.

The man sneers at him.

SECOND BURGLAR: Just put your valuables in the bag.

There's a pop. The second burglar holds his stomach and slides to the floor.

FIRST BURGLAR: Smitty? Smitty, what happened?

The first burglar comes over to the second with his gun. He stoops down to examine his friend.

SMITTY: I think I've been shot.

He gasps holding his stomach.

FIRST BURGLAR: What did you do to him?

He gets up and points his gun at Duncan. There's a pop and the man's eyes grow wide. He falls to the floor beside his companion.

DUNCAN: It's all right, Everybody. You can get up. Josop, call the Shaundam.

Josop takes out his phone and dials. He hangs up after a minute. He hurries over to where Duncan and Methos are handing everyone back their valuables as though it were some austere game.

JOSOP: Mac? Adam? Vat did you do? Vat happened to them?

Josop gazes at the inert bodies on the floor.

DUNCAN: I always carry protection.

He shows Josop his gun.

METHOS: I taught him everything he knows.

Methos shows Josop his gun. They laugh to expel the tension in the room. The party continues on after the police have come and taken away the bodies. Josop and Xorna are happy with the sell of their inventory.

SOETHMEE: Josop, Xorna. Thank you for having us. We think we'll call it a night.

Soethmee holds Methos's hand while saying goodbye to their hosts.

XORNA: We're so glad you could come. You and Duncan are heroes.

METHOS: Men who are thieves deserve what they get.

JOSOP: Please. Come again.

The women hug and the men shake hands.

Soethmee and Methos exit the gallery. Duncan and Anna follow shortly after.

DUNCAN: It was a great turnout, Josop. Congratulations.

The men shake hands.

JOSOP: Thank you, Duncan. Have a good night.

XORNA: Please come again.

Duncan and Anna exit the gallery leaving Josop and Xorna the last two to leave.

XORNA: You were a gracious host.

She embraces Josop with dreamy eyes.

JOSOP: You verr magnificent yourself. Let's go home and be vith Serafina. Sound good?

XORNA: Let's do it.

They turn out the lights and lock the door gliding in the shadows out to their car. Fade to black. THE END.


End file.
